Nuevos Comienzos Remake
by Lighting-Squall
Summary: Naruto es entrenado en el arte de la espada desde los 6 años, para ser el mas grande ninja que ha existido podra salvar a konoha o sera el quien lo lleve a su destruccion. Naruto mas inteligen y fuerte, parejas AnkoxNarutoxFemKyuubi COMPLETO 06/08/11
1. Chapter 1

Ls: Bien espero que les guste como quedo la nueva versión de Nuevos comienzos, antes de comenzar quiero decir que muchas gracias a las dos únicas personas que me enviaron un review y el otro un mensaje privado.

Lo siguiente es un llamado de atención para los lectores en general, y es que se que no es obligatorio dejar un review pero por lo menos si les gusta la historia deberían dejar uno, para nosotros los autores es una forma de saber si les gusta nuestro trabajo, así como también saber nuestros fallos y mejorarlos o que agregar para que siga siendo de su agrado, en mi caso agradecería mucho que me dejaran reviews, para saber si mi trabajo vale la pena, muchas veces nunca me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo precisamente por eso. Porque no se si les gusta o no mi trabajo, y por eso se me van las ganas de escribir y a los pocos me que dan sus reviews de los cientos que han leído mis fics muchas pero muchas gracias.

Ahora esto lo digo para que lo hagan con todos los fics en general, yo siempre en los fics que leo dejo mis reviews y es porque se el trabajo que deben enfrentar los escritores y el tiempo que invierten, porque no es fácil hacer un buen fic, requiere esfuerzo y trabajo. En fin ya los aburrí con esto así que espero que les guste y estaré esperando sus reviews

Por cierto en mi profile he puesto tres imágenes para que observen mejor lo que he descrito

Capitulo 1

"Nuevos Comienzos"

De todos los días del mundo, este era uno de los peores para Naruto, el diez de octubre, aniversario de la muerte de Kyuubi y al mismo tiempo su cumpleaños, por desgracia para Naruto este día significaba que debía esconderse de la multitud por temor a ser maltratado como años anteriores, este era su sexto cumpleaños.

Naruto se encontraba en la cima de la montaña del Hokage pensando en este día, no dejaba de preguntarse porque las personas lo odiaban tanto, ¿Qué había hecho el para ser tratado así? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a el?

Pronto empezó a sentir un dolor en su cabeza el cual iba aumentando, poco a poco el dolor se había mas fuerte hasta que llego a un punto donde no pudo aguantar mas y callo desmayado en suelo. Al despertar Naruto se encontró en un lugar oscuro, parecía una alcantarilla, Naruto comenzó a explorar el lugar recorriendo los múltiples pasillos del sitio, hasta que llego a una habitación donde se encontraba una enorme reja y en medio de ella se encontraba un sello.

Teniendo la curiosidad como cualquier niño de seis años Naruto comenzó a acercarse a la reja intentando ver algo en su interior, cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible vio como un par de ojos que brillaban de un amarillo intenso se abrían en la oscuridad, Naruto se asusto tanto que al tropezar cayo de espaldas al retrocede.

"¿Q-Quien eres tu?" Pregunto Naruto con dificultad.

"**Yo soy la reina de todos los demonios**** yo soy Kyuubi no yoko"** Dijo la entidad que se encontraba detrás de las rejas, con una voz femenina gentil pero a la vez muy amenazadora.

"¿Don-Donde estoy?" Pregunto Naruto aun con miedo

"**Estas en tu propia mente Naruto-kun" **respondió Kyuubi

Naruto no sabía que hacer frente a el estaba una Zorra inmensa la cual podía hablar y conocía su nombre, sin embargo a pesar de eso su voz era dulce y gentil sin mencionar sorprendentemente amenazadora, respiro profundamente y decidió tratar de hablar con ella.

"A-Ano… ¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo? ¿y como es que estamos en mi mente?" pregunto Naruto acercándose par ver a aquella entidad mas de cerca, al acercarse vio con mas claridad a Kyuubi y se sorprendió al ver a aquella hermosa criatura, su pelaje era resplandeciente de un color rojo naranja, sus ojos a pesar de tener una ferocidad enorme también contenían un aspecto gentil y era posible perderse en esos ojos, y sus nueve colas que se movían delicadamente y adornaban su figura, se podían notar que en las puntas de sus colas empezaban a teñir de un color rojo oscuro.

"**Me alegra que encuentres mi apariencia aceptable Naruto-kun" **Dijo Kyuubi con una voz dulce al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus colas alrededor, lo cual hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara a la vez.

"**Ahora te explicare todo Naruto-kun, por favor antes que nada deja que termine primero y luego habla ¿esta bien?"** Dijo Kyuubi mirando a Naruto mientras el solo acentuaba con la cabeza.

"**Primero Naruto este es tu subconsciente o una manifestación de el, o en otras palabras es un reflejo de tus sentimientos, estoy aquí porque fui sellada dentro de ti Naruto…"** Kyuubi se detuvo mientras observaba a Naruto, quien estaba sorprendido de lo que le decía no del subconsciente si no mas bien del hecho que ella fuera la razón de que las personas lo odiaran…sin embargo decidió que era mejor dejarla terminar.

"**Naruto…yo…yo soy la razón por la cual las per****sonas te odian, veras todo comenzó seis años atrás, mientras me encontraba a fuera de mi hogar buscando comida, encontré a una persona q olía a serpientes, comenzó a atacarme invocando a sus serpientes, mientras peleaba observe que tenia el símbolo de konoha, cuando lo ataque desapareció por completo."** Kyuubi bajo la mirada mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

"**Al regresar a mi hogar encontré a mi hermano muerto y a la par un hitae de konoha, enfurecida ataque Konoha y el hokage utilizo una técnica para sellarme dentro de ti, he visto tu vida a través de tus memorias y lamento mucho todo esto Naruto-kun, se que no significara nada pero pasare la vida entera si es necesario tratando de disculparme por esto y esta bien si me odias, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme" **Dijo Kyuubi aun en su forma animal, su cabeza abajo y lagrimas aun cayendo libremente.

Naruto la observo aun tratando de entender todo esto, aquí frente a el estaba el ser que le había causado tanto dolor en sus seis años de vida, sin embargo no sentía enojo y rencor hacía ella, si no mas bien hacía el ser que le había ocasionado esto, el era el responsable de todo.

Kyuubi miro a Naruto y podía ver el enojo y rencor en sus ojos, lo cual la hizo derramar aun mas lagrimas, sabía que Naruto la odiaba y talvez no quería saber nada mas de ella y solo podía esperar el momento en que comenzara a gritarle.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que Kyuubi nunca pensó que pasaría, Naruto se acerco a la celda y la atravesó, y abrazo la frente de Kyuubi (Recuerden que ella en su forma normal es gigante) y descansando su cabeza en su frente mientras la abrasaba sonreía ligeramente.

"Descuida Kyuubi-chan…no estoy enojado ni molesto contigo, sino con la persona que inicio todo esto, el es el verdadero responsable de todo, eso lo veo claro" Dijo Naruto suavemente mientras acariciaba la frente de Kyuubi aun en el abrazo.

Kyuubi en su forma animal empezó a llorar, pero esta vez no de tristeza pero de dicha, este niño al que tanto dolor le había causado la había perdonado, ella sabía que Naruto era especial, un alma tan pura como la de el era algo raro de encontrar, justo en ese instante ella se juro así misma que haría lo que fuera por el, que haría todo en su poder para hacerlo feliz, y darle la felicidad que nunca tuvo en estos años.

"**Gracias…Naruto-kun" **dijo Kyuubi mientras ella comenzó a brillar.

Naruto se sorprendió y empezó a retroceder, el aspecto de Kyuubi estaba cambiando su forma aun cubierta por ese brillo empezaba a volverse mas pequeña, sus colas empezaban a desaparecer, cuando el brillo termino ante el no estaba aquella zorra gigante, si no que una joven la cual parecía tener no mas de 16 años.

Su pelo era completamente rojo, aquellos ojos amarillos ahora se habían vuelto de un azul claro como el océano, sus orejas algo puntiagudas le daban un hermoso toque a su rostro, tenía una hermosa figura tenia cada curva donde deberían estar y encima tenía un kimono de color rojo que abrazaba su ya hermosa figura.

"Ky-Kyuubi ¿Eres tu?" Pregunto Naruto desconcentrado, viendo a aquella mujer frente a el.

"**Así es Naruto-kun, esta es mi forma humana"** Dijo Kyuubi y al instante envolvió a Naruto en un abrazo, mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo **"Naruto-kun gracias por perdonarme…prometo hacer todo lo que quieras con tal de hacerte feliz"**.

Naruto se sorprendió mucho con esto, "Kyuu-chan, no hay nada que perdonar, ya te lo dije, estoy feliz de que ya no estaré solo otra vez, ahora estas aquí conmigo…" Kyuubi solo acentuaba la cabeza mientras seguía abrazando a Naruto.

"**Por cierto Naruto-kun…mi verdadero nombre es Hitomi"** Dijo Kyuubi viendo a Naruto en los ojos.

"Hitomi-chan…un hermoso nombre y te queda perfectamente" Dijo Naruto mientras recordaba el significado de "Hitomi" en este caso era "Ojos hermosos"

"**Naruto-kun…creo que ya es hora que regreses al mundo real"** Dijo Kyuubi sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"¿Volveré a verte Hitomi-chan?" Pregunto Naruto claramente triste porque tenía que irse luego de encontrar a alguien mas que lo apreciaba.

"**Siempre estaré contigo Naru-kun, y descuida nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, lo prometo"** Kyuubi le dio una sonrisa a Naruto

Mientras Naruto desaparecía le dio a Kyuubi una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de las demás esta estaba llena de alegría, era una sonrisa que rara vez daba, esta era su sonrisa real, en ese pequeño instante Kyuubi supo que se había enamorado, parecía imposible que un niño de seis años le robara el corazón, y era verdad Naruto era muy joven aun, pero nada la detendría cuando creciera y tuviera la edad suficiente como para tener algo mas.

"**Naruto-kun…..mi Naruto-kun, te prometo que no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado"** dijo Kyuubi mientras se alejaba de la reja para poder descansar, este había sido un día emocionalmente agotador para ambos.

Al despertar Naruto se encontró en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes, en la cima de la montaña del Hokage, se levanto y fue camino a casa, este había sido un día que nunca olvidaría.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto y se fue a duchar para luego comenzar su día, al terminar de bañarse Naruto escucho la voz de Kyuubi.

"**Naru-kun…Naru-kun… ¿puedes escucharme?"** Preguntaba Kyuubi

"¡Hi-Hitomi-chan! ¿Eres tu?" Pregunto entusiasmado Naruto

"**Así es Naru-kun, al pareceres podemos comunicarnos en nuestra mente, así que no es necesario que hables, solo piénsalo y te escuchare"**

"_Me escuchas Hitomi-chan_" Pregunto Naruto

"**Te escucho Naru-kun" **dijo entusiasmada

"_Esto es genial, ahora podemos hablar sin necesidad de que este desmayado o algo por el estilo_"

"**Es verdad Naruto, ahora quiero decirte algo importante, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a ser mas fuerte, de esa forma o tendrías que soportar el maltrato de los aldeanos." **Dijo Kyuubi con una voz protectora y a la vez cariñosa.

"_¿En serio podrías hacerme mas fuerte Hitomi-chan?_" pensó entusiasmado Naruto.

"**Así es Naruto, y comenzaremos lo antes posible, es mas, comenzaremos esta mañana" **dijo Kyuubi

"_Muy bien hitomi-chan, y ¿con que comenzaremos?" _pregunto Naruto con muchas ganas de comenzar.

"**Por ahora Naruto-kun será mejor que entrenes solo para aumentar tu velocidad, aun eres muy joven para levantar cosas pesadas, así que te entrenare para arreglar eso te pondré este sello de gravedad, esto hará que te sientas mas pesado de lo normal" **Kyuubi utilizo su chakra para que en el cuerpo de Naruto aparecieran, varios sellos los cuales al instante desaparecieron, fue ahí cuando Naruto comenzó a sentirse mas pesado de lo normal.

"_Me..me cuesta mucho trabajo moverme ahora, pareciera que tuviera una tonelada"__(_Naruto no sabe cuanto es eso así que por eso lo dijo solo se imagina que es algo pesado) Dijo Naruto tratando de moverse con dificultad.

"**una vez te acostumbres a estos sellos será mas fácil moverte y tu velocidad aumentara Naru-kun, por ahora quiero que des 20 vueltas a la aldea"** Dijo Kyuubi mandándole una imagen mental de ella dándole una sonrisa.

"_¡Veinte vueltas! ¿¡Como daré tantas si apenas puedo moverme!?"_Dijo Naruto asustado.

"**Yo se que será duro Naruto, pero debes hacerlo si quieres ser fuerte, ¿o quieres que las aumente a 40 vuelvas?"** Dijo Kyuubi en tono serio.

"_N-no es necesario Hitomi-chan, 20 vueltas me parece perfecto…es mas comenzare ahora mismo"_ dijo Naruto empezando a moverse, aunque con mucha dificultad

Cuando Naruto termino de dar las vueltas ya estaba casi anocheciendo, y Naruto no podía mas, estaba tan cansado que no podía moverse y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido cerca del bosque, una hora mas tarde un viejo samurai iba pasando por ahí mientras se dirigía hacía Konoha.

"¿Qué hace un niño como el aquí tirado?" se pregunto el samurai, mientras se acercaba a el. "Oye niño, despierta tus padres han de estar preocupados por ti" dijo el samurai moviendo a Naruto, el cual con el movimiento se despertó.

Naruto se despertó con el movimiento, y viendo al samurai pregunto "¿Quién es usted?" aun adormilado.

"Mi nombre es Jun, y soy un samurai que viaja por el mundo" Dijo Jun sentándose a su lado

"¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y algún día seré Hokage!" Dijo Naruto con energías.

El anciano se sorprendió por ese grito pronto la sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa, al parecer este niño tenía muchas energías, lo cual lo trajo a la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué estaba dormido en el bosque, a la merced de la naturaleza?

"Naruto, me podrías decir ¿Qué hacías dormido aquí? Es un lugar peligroso para niños como tu, tus padres pueden preocuparse" pregunto Jun

"Estaba entrenando, corría para mejorar mi velocidad y no me preocupo por eso, después de todo no hay nadie quien me espere al llegar a casa" respondió con tristeza.

El samurai entendió con eso que naruto era huérfano, así que decidió alegrarlo ya que era su culpa que estuviera así "En ese caso Naruto, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo? ¿te gustaría eso?" dijo el samurai con una sonrisa.

"¡RAMEN!" Grito Naruto lleno de emoción, a lo que Jun solo rió sin saber que su billetera sería vaciada en un instante.

Mientras caminaban hacía ichiraku, Naruto le comentaba que entrenaba porque quería volverse un gran guerrero, y el mas grande de los Hokages de la historia, el samurai lo miraba sorprendido, podía notar fácilmente que Naruto poseía un gran talento sin mencionar las aptitudes necesarias para ser un gran samurai.

A Jun se le ocurrió que podría entrenar a Naruto y así pasar su legado y sus técnicas a la nueva generación y mas a un que estas estarían en buenas manos, Naruto sería el sucesor del Tenken.

"Naruto, ¿Qué te parecería aprender el arte de la espada o Kenjutsu?" Pregunto Jun

"**Naruto, porque no aceptas es una buena ****oportunidad para comenzar a volverte mas fuerte, puedo sentir que el no tiene ninguna mala intención" **Dijo Kyuubi quien había estado pendiente de ese sujeto por si intentaba algo.

"¡Claro que me gustaría!" Dijo Naruto entusiasmado porque aprendería algo nuevo.

Luego de comer se fueron a un terreno abandonado, donde no podrían ser molestados, una vez ahí Jun le dijo a naruto que se sentara junto a el.

"Naruto el arte que domingo es el llamado Tenken o la espada divina, este combina movimientos de muchos tipos de batalla para crear uno solo, este es un arte que mata Naruto, el cual es imposible escapar" Dijo Jun mirando la reacción de Naruto, este tenía una reacción de miedo y asombro a la vez.

"Pe-pero yo no quiero matar a nadie Jun-sensei" dijo Naruto tristemente.

"Naruto debes entender que tarde o temprano quitaras la vida de alguien siendo ninja o samurai, todos los hokages y kages del mundo han matado a cientos de personas en su vida, es algo inevitable en nuestras vidas" Dijo Jun dándole una palmada a Naruto para darle ánimos.

"Sin embargo Naruto, este arte también puede usarse para salvar vidas, todo depende de la persona que lo use, recuerda Naruto, tus enemigos morirán por tu espada pero tus seres queridos serán salvados por ella, ahora ¿Esta listo para comenzar?"

Después de que Naruto pensó en todo lo que jun había dicho, naruto sabía que tarde o temprano quitaría una vida, "_Mientras uno de mis seres queridos este en peligro no dudare en matar a mi oponente"_ pensó Naruto, "Entiendo Jun-sensei y estoy listo para aprender" Dijo naruto

Jun estaba complacido no podía creer como alguien de tan poca edad tuviera tanta sabiduría para manejar las cosas con calma, y claro el no sabía las cosas por las que había pasado Naruto anteriormente.

"En ese caso Naruto, nos veremos mañana aquí mismo luego de tus vueltas vendrás acá, para comenzar con tu entrenamiento" Dijo Jun mientras se retiraba a un hotel.

Al siguiente día temprano en la mañana Naruto salio a correr con un sentimiento de que todo cambiaria, de que el podría en verdad llegar a ser Hokage y que al fin todos lo respetarían.

"**Trabaja duro Naru-kun, ¡se que puedes hacerlo!"** Dijo Kyuubi mandándole una imagen mental de ella sonriéndole.

"_Gracias Hitomi-chan"_ pensó Naruto mientras corría

Al terminar de correr Naruto se dirigió al lugar donde habían estado el día de ayer para empezar su entrenamiento en kenjutsu, al llegar ahí pudo ver como Jun ya estaba esperándolo con una espada de madera a la par.

Jun le tiro la espada a Naruto y este la agarro, era una versión mas pequeña de una espada normal, después de todo si le daba una tamaño real este no podría levantarla.

"Quiero que practiques con ella de ahora en adelante, y la cargaras a cualquier lugar que vayas, una espada es tu mejor aliada en combate y nunca debes descuidarla" Dijo Jun con una mirada seria.

Jun comenzó enseñándole a Naruto las primeras tres katas del tenken, Naruto al verlas lograba reproducirlas perfectamente, "Este niño tiene talento" murmuraba Jun mientras seguía viendo a Naruto practicándolas.

Al terminar el día Naruto estaba rendido, pero sabía que nunca descansaba, porque a medida que entrenaba de día, de noche Naruto era instruido por Kyuubi, quien le enseñaba política, historia entre muchas cosas más.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Naruto iba mejorando cada vez mas, y aun lograba mantener todo en secreto ya que a nadie le interesaba lo que hacía, y siempre para evitar problemas con el hokage siempre iba a visitarlo una vez a la semana.

Cuatro años después

Naruto ya tenía 10 años y estaba casi listo en toda forma posible, los sellos de gravedad habían ido aumentando con el tiempo, su técnica con la espada había mejorado pero aun no era perfecta, después de todo para el tenken se necesita mucho mas tiempo para perfeccionarlo, pero el estaba cerca de hacerlo.

"Naruto, ahora que has dominado todas las katas del tenken es hora que te enseñe las dos técnicas mas letales el Shukuchi también conocido como tele transportación y el Shun Ten Satsu o muerte celestial instantánea, ambas técnicas son las bases fundamentales para tu estilo de pelea, te haré una demostración de ambas naruto, ¿Puedes ver aquel árbol que esta allá?" Dijo Jun señalando un árbol que se encontraba a 25 metros de ellos, al o que Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero que te fijes en mis movimientos" Dijo jun realizando una pose de ataque.

Naruto lo miraba intensamente mientras Jun comenzaba a prepararse para atacar, y al dar un solo paso desapareció mientras dejaba un rastro que parecían fuertes golpes en el piso, instintivamente naruto vio el árbol solo para ver que estaba completamente destrozado mientras Jun guardaba su espada. No podía creer lo que había visto en cuestión de segundos su maestro había desaparecido y había destrozado el árbol.

"Eso Naruto es el shukuchi y el Shun ten satsu juntos, como ves es necesario tener una gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo un control para poder desenvainar tu espada y dar el golpe en movimiento." Dijo Jun mientras se acercaba.

Jun le explico a Naruto como realizar el shukuchi y en cuestión de horas estaba logrando el movimiento, aun cuando tenía los sellos de gravedad, Naruto sabía que si no lo lograba con estos sellos puestos sería un fracaso.

Naruto entrenaba y entrenaba tratando de hacer el shukuchi, día tras día Naruto entrenaba hasta no poder más. Y no fue sino hasta tres meses después que logro realizar el movimiento a la perfección.

"Bien hecho Naruto, ahora el siguiente paso es aprender el Shun Ten Satsu, esta técnica requiere la velocidad de shukuchi sin embargo al dar los pasos deben ser invisibles y solo es posible si estas a poca distancia de tu oponente, es por esto que es una muerte instantánea, trata de partir a la mitad ese tronco de allá a siete pasos de distancia" Dijo Jun mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol para verlo practicar.

Para Naruto era muy difícil hacerlo, necesitaba una gran cantidad de concentración, sin mencionar que fuerza, esto estaba resultando ser muy frustrante para el.

"¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?" se preguntaba mientras miraba el tronco

"**Naru-kun, tranquilo, concéntrate y veras q todo saldrá bien, relájate y espera el momento adecuado para atacar"**Decía Kyuubi mientras observaba lo que sucedía a través de los ojos de Naruto.

"Muy bien, esta vez lo lograre ¡puedes creerlo!" En cuanto termino desapareció de su posición, Naruto iba a gran velocidad y un segundo antes de llegar a su objetivo desenvaino la espada realizando un golpe perfecto, Naruto apareció detrás del tronco como su maestro lo había hecho anteriormente y una vez guardo la espada el tronco se partió en dos

Naruto emocionado llego corrió donde su maestro quien se encontraba a la sombra sentado a la sombra del árbol.

"¡Sensei al fin lo logre! ¡al fin realice el Shun Ten Satsu!" Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía enormemente, Jun le sonrió débilmente y dio un par de respiros antes de hablar.

"Naruto…al fin lo lograste, ahora te has vuelto el verdadero sucesor del Tenken no jutsu, y no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti, ahora quiero que escuches con atención, usa tu espada para proteger a aquellos que no tienen quien los proteja, úsala, para salvar la vida de tus seres queridos, pero también úsala para matar a aquellos que pongan en riesgo la vida de las personas que amas, usa el Tenken para el bien Naruto…" Dijo Jun débilmente

Naruto no entendía que pasaba, y se estaba asustando, parecía que su maestro hablaba como si nunca mas se volverían a ver, y eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

"Naruto…la razón por la que te digo esto, es porque mi tiempo ha llegado, es hora de que me vaya a un lugar mejor" mientras Jun decía esto Naruto estaba derramando lagrimas y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas, "No estés triste Naruto siempre estaré contigo, no en cuerpo pero en alma, se dice que la espada de un samurai es su alma, y es por eso que quiero darte mi espada toma a Gin no Tsubasa (Ala de plata) y úsala en batalla" Jun le dio la espada y le dio una calida sonrisa a Naruto mientras sus ojos se cerraban para siempre.

Naruto tomo la espada con cuidado era la espada mas hermosa que había visto, la funda y empuñadura eran de un color azul y plateado, le recordaba al cielo, y en la funda salía una pequeña ala de plata, el sable era filoso y con tres rombos al principio, y desde la mitad del sable hasta la punta se teñía de un color azul que hacía aun mas esplendida la espada.

"Sen…..sensei….no es justo… ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a mi?..." Naruto se sentó viendo a su maestro, luego paso algo que lo sorprendió, el cuerpo de Jun empezó a desvanecerse, pronto no quedo nada de el, como si nunca hubiera existido.

"**Así que era verdad…"**Dijo Kyuubi asombrada

"_¿A que te refieres Hitomi-chan?" _Pregunto Naruto aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"**Hace mucho se decía que los samurai por su forma de vivir, al morir cuando estaban en paz por la vida que habían llevado su cuerpo se desvanecía para ir a un lugar mejor****…al parecer Jun murió en paz, y su alma estará contigo, Naru-kun"** Dijo Kyuubi haciendo referencia a su espada.

Naruto se seco las lagrimas al saber de que su maestro aun seguía con el y lo vigilaría desde allá arriba, naruto se levanto y miro al cielo azul, mientras una brisa comenzaba a soplar, "Prometo que protegeré a todos los que me necesiten Jun-sensei, haré que estés orgulloso de mi" Dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro y aun unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ls: Ojala les haya gustado el remake de la historia la anterior tenia 990 y pico de palabras y ahora les traigo el primer capitulo con mas de 3000 palabras ^_^ para que vean el gran cambio.

Espero sus reviews, comentarios y demas hasta la proxima.

Ja!

Lighting-Squall


	2. Chapter 2

Ls: Bueno antes que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, fueron muy importantes para mi porque me dieron ánimos e inspiración para trabajar en el fic aun cuando no podía mas.

Irving: siempre tus reviews son los mas completos, me alegro que te guste la historia, y con respecto al Shun Ten Satsu pues se acerca pero no, este movimiento es de Seta Sojiro.

para todos en general les dejo este video donde se muestra completo como es el Tenken, el shukuchi y el Shun Ten Satsu que es el movimiento del final solo quítenle los espacios.

http:// es. youtube .com/ watch?v= PLxw5N1uuTg

Bueno eso es todo otra vez GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y espero que les guste este capitulo, por cierto puse una nueva foto para que vean el nuevo aspecto de naruto, la pueden ver en mi profile.

Capitulo 2

"Nuevos amigos y Rivales"

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel entonces, Naruto construyo un pequeño altar de piedra para honrar a su maestro, justo debajo del árbol donde desapareció, sus exámenes de genin se acercaban, y sentía que estaba completamente listo, Ahora tenía puesto su mismo pants Naranja pero la diferencia era que para imitar a su maestro vestía con una camisa azul manga larga y una gabardina naranja con azul, y con llamas en los bordes, esta ocultaba muy bien su espada.

Ahora Naruto se encontraba en la oficina del hokage hablando con Sandaime sobre su situación con el bunshin no jutsu.

"Oji-san creo saber la razón por la cual no puedo realizar el bunshin no jutsu" Dijo Naruto sentado en la oficina del Hokage.

"¿Por qué crees que no puedes realizarlo Naruto?" pregunto sandaime con interés.

"Bueno después de practicarlo siento que mi chakra es demasiado grande, como para juntar una pequeña porción necesaria para el bunshin, y me preguntaba si no hay otra técnica que use mas chakra que me permita usar el bunshin al a perfección." Dijo Naruto sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Existe una posibilidad…Naruto te daré un pergamino que contiene una técnica avanzada del bunshin, esta requiere una gran cantidad de chakra pero estoy seguro que podrás usarlo sin problemas" Sarutobi fue a buscar el pergamino en su baúl, y una vez que lo encontró se lo entrego a Naruto.

"Kage….bunshin…muy bien tratare de aprenderlo a como de lugar Oji-san" Dijo Naruto con emoción al aprender una nueva técnica.

"_Se que así será Naruto, esa técnica es muy peligrosa, pero si alguien puede usarla serás tu Naruto"_ Pensó Sarutobi viendo a Naruto salir de la oficina

Naruto se retiro al lugar donde el y su maestro entrenaban, un año después de su muerte Naruto descubrió por accidente que metros después del lugar se encontraba un lago, era el lugar perfecto para entrenar. Después de un par de horas Naruto realizo a la perfección el Kage bunshin no Jutsu y notaba algo raro, estos eran clones reales y no simples ilusiones.

"Podría usarlos par entrenar ¿no lo crees Hitomi-chan?" Dijo Naruto viendo a sus clones, por estar en ese lugar solo a Naruto no le molestaba hablar en voz alta con ella.

"**Es verdad Naru-kun, esto podría ayudarte mucho, no todos tienen tu velocidad en batalla con una espada"**Dijo Mientras miraba con interés el proceso de aprendizaje de Naruto

Después de un par de horas peleando contra sus clones, Naruto decidió que era ya tiempo de irse a descansar, mientras iba caminando noto que en una parte del lago había una chica en la orilla, así que decidió ir a investigar.

Cuando llego cerca de ella con mucho cuidado para verla mejor, noto que era una chica de la misma edad de Kyuubi no podía tener mas de 18 años, su pelo era de un color morado o púrpura, vestía con una mini falda y una red de pescar la cual era muy reveladora y en cima una gabardina.

Al parecer esta persona no tenía vergüenza en como vestir, sin embargo un gruñido de Kyuubi lo hizo volver a la realidad, luego pudo notar que la joven se encontraba llorando.

"¿Por qué?.... ¿Por qué no pueden ver que no soy como el? ¿Por qué tienen que tratarme como si fuera una traidora?..." La joven repetía el porque una y otra vez mientras seguía llorando a orillas del lago.

Naruto en ese instante decidió bajar y ayudarla, el sonido que hizo al caer advirtió a la joven de que había alguien más en el lugar, e inmediatamente se puso en posición de pelea.

"¡_No puedo creer que no haya podido detectarlo! ¡No debí de haber bajado mi guardia de esa manera!"_ Pensaba la chica ahora un poco asustada y enojada a la vez, Naruto al ver esto decidió calmarla.

"¡Tranquila no quise asustarte! Solo vi que estabas aquí algo triste y decidí ver si estabas bien, eso es todo" Dijo Naruto comenzando a acercarse

La joven instantáneamente lo reconoció era el contenedor de Kyuubi, ¿Cómo alguien como el había logrado pasar su guardia? Aun con la guardia baja ella debía de haberlo detectado.

"Vete de aquí niño, no estoy de humor" Dijo La joven volviendo a ponerse aquella mascara emocional, La cual Naruto detecto rápidamente, era la misma mascara que el había usado durante tanto tiempo.

"¿Duele no es así? Que las personas vean en ti algo que no es verdad, y por mas que trates de convencerlos de lo contrario, nunca cambian" Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba con ella.

La joven estaba sorprendida de eso, ¿Cómo el podía saber lo que le pasaba si nunca lo había visto en la vida? "No se de lo que hablas niño" Dijo la joven intentando evadir la verdad, pero para Naruto eso era imposible.

"Creo que si lo sabes…después de todo tu misma te preguntabas lo mismo" Respondió con los ojos cerrados, mientras la joven estaba estupefacta, también había escuchado lo que se decía a si misma.

"Y lo se, porque yo he pasado por lo mismo, tratar de convencer a las personas de ser alguien diferente a lo que ellos creen, se perfectamente como te sientes" Dijo Naruto esta vez mirando a los ojos de la joven

"No digas estupideces niño, tu no sabes nada de mi" dijo comenzando a pararse e irse de ahí.

"Puede que no sepa nada de ti, pero ambos indiferentemente somos muy parecidos, ambos sabemos lo que es sentirse rechazados, y ambos sabemos el dolor de estar solos, pero no tiene porque ser así, Me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo y evitar que vuelvas a sentirte sola" Dijo Naruto sin dejar de ver al lago, algo dentro de el le decía que tenía que ayudar a esta persona, que talvez haya sufrido lo mismo que el, talvez no en todos los casos pero si de igual forma.

La joven ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Cómo un niño puede hacerle esto a ella? Por una parte estaba triste de recordar todo lo que sufrió de pequeña hasta ahora y feliz porque por una extraña razón ella quería conocer mas a este niño…ella sabía este niño había sufrido muchísimo mas que ella.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Dijo La joven dándose la vuelta para mirar a Naruto que seguía observando el lago.

"Soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerte" Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y dándole una de sus sonrisas reales, lo cual hizo que kyuubi se enojara un poco, esas sonrisas eran solo para ella.

"Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko" Dijo Anko dándole una sonrisa antes de irse del lugar.

Naruto sabía que de ahora en adelante ella y el se verían mas a menudo y estaba feliz de haberla ayudado, luego se retiro a su casa para descansar, mañana sería el examen para los genin y ya estaba listo.

Al día siguiente en la academia estaban comenzando a llamar a los estudiantes para que presentaran las pruebas, y mientras iban pasando Naruto no podía evitar observar que Mizuki tramaba algo, ya que no dejaba de verlo, ¿pero que sería? ¿Cuándo pasaría?

"_Hitomi-chan, se que Mizuki trama algo pero no se que ni cuando lo realizara…" _pensaba Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar antes que lo llamaran.

"**Podría suponer que Mizuki espera que falles, para poder hacer su movimiento, lo mejor será que pases y evitemos todo esto Naru-kun" **Dijo en tuno aburrido.

"_No lo creo Hitomi-chan, le seguiré la corriente para ver que es lo que esta tramando y detenerlo"_ dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos porque habían mencionado su nombre.

Naruto paso a un cuarto donde estaban sentados Iruka y Mizuki, cuando estaban listos le ordenaron a Naruto realizar un henge, el cual hizo perfecto, el único problema fue que se transformo en una mujer semidesnuda, luego realizo el kawarimi el cual lo hizo perfectamente y cuando le ordenaron hacer el bunshin, en vez de realizar el kage bunshin hizo un bunshin normal.

Mizuki e Iruka vieron la pobre imitación del Bunshin de Naruto, en realidad esas cosas que salieron eran de todo menos clones excepto uno de los tres, el cual era pasable.

"Los siento Naruto pero no puedes ser genin, me temo que fallaste" Dijo Iruka con un tono serio, pero se notaba la preocupación por el chico.

"Vamos Iruka, Naruto logro hacer al menos un bunshin, y es su tercera vez intentando, ¿porque no lo dejas pasar?" Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa falsa, la cual Naruto detecto completamente.

"Absolutamente no Mizuki, Todos los demás crearon tres perfectos clones mientras Naruto solo creo uno, y para colmo fue uno completamente inútil, así que no puedo dejarlo pasar" dijo Iruka sin mirar a Naruto.

Naruto se retiro después de ver a los demás siendo felicitados por su padres y amigos, pero sabía que sería necesario si quería saber lo que Mizuki estaba planeando, cuando Naruto llego a un balcón para pensar un poco apareció Mizuki, quien al parecer lo había estado siguiendo.

"Hola Naruto, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?" Pregunto Mizuki dándole una sonrisa falsa

"Claro Mizuki-sensei" Dijo Naruto

"Iruka es una persona muy seria, desde pequeño tuvo que hacer las cosas por el mismo, y es duro contigo porque probablemente se ve a el mismo en ti, y quiere que te vuelvas fuerte y que estés listo par ser un shinobi" Dijo Mizuki tranquilamente

"Pero en verdad quería graduarme" Dijo Naruto viendo hacía abajo.

Esta fue la señal que Mizuki había estado esperando para poder dar inicio a su plan. "En ese caso Naruto déjame contarte algo" Dijo Mizuki

Mizuki le contó a Naruto como debía de robar el pergamino prohibido de la oficina del Hokage y luego se lo diera en el bosque y como así lograría convertirse en genin.

"_Así que eso era lo que quería, quería verme fallar para convencerme de robar el pergamino y luego dárselo a el…muy bien si es así como quieres jugar, entonces así será"_ pensó Naruto mientras asentía con la cabeza.

En la noche Naruto entro a la oficina del Hokage logrando tomar el pergamino, sin dificultades, no sin antes hacer que el hokage se desmayara, cuando Naruto se encontraba en el bosque aprovecho para ver dentro del pergamino, esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena para pasar, al abrirlo habían bastantes jutsus que le interesaban pero uno en especial le llamo la atención.

"Este se ve interesante veamos de que se trata" Dijo Naruto empezando a leer el pergamino.

"_Shunshin rendan: __Usando una espada y teniendo el shunshin no jutsu se logra realizar esta técnica la cual hace que el ninja se tele transporte dando golpes con el mango de la espada. Esta técnica requiere previamente del conocimiento de algún Kenjutsu y el shunshin, la persona debe tener cuidado ya que la velocidad que utiliza puede ser mortal para los órganos internos de la persona."_

"El shunshin es algo parecido a mi técnica de alta velocidad, pero veo que aun nivel menor según he visto a algunos Jounin haciendo ese shunshin, creo que el mió es superior pero podría usar el mismo principio y mejorar este jutsu" Naruto comenzó a leer a profundidad el contenido del jutsu.

En una hora Iruka encontró a Naruto leyendo el pergamino y se dirigió donde el estaba y sin aviso le dio un golpe a Naruto quien reacciono al instante.

"Iruka-sensei ¡Te encontré!" Dijo Naruto sonriendo, esto hizo enojar a Iruka

"¡IDIOTA YO TE ENCONTRE A TI!" Grito Iruka por la tonta proclamación de naruto.

"Si me encontraste, pero solo tuve tiempo de aprender un jutsu, pero aun así podré graduarme" Dijo Naruto sonriendo

"¿A que te refieres Naruto? ¿Y como que solo aprendiste un Jutsu?" Pregunto desconcertado Iruka

Naruto le contó como Mizuki le había dicho que si robaba el pergamino y aprendía un jutsu de ahí el podría graduarse y ser un genin de Konoha, Iruka no podía creer como Mizuki le había dicho tales cosas a Naruto ¿Por qué le habría dicho algo así?

Pronto Iruka aparto a Naruto mientras una lluvia de Shurikens caían a su dirección, los cuales dieron con Iruka.

"Buen trabajo encontrándolo Iruka…ahora Naruto dame el pergamino" dijo Mizuki arriba de un árbol

"¡Naruto no le des el pergamino aun cuando mueras, corre de aquí!" Dijo Iruka aun atrapado en los shurikens

"Ya que morirás aquí Naruto, te diré la verdad" Dijo Mizuki sonriendo malignamente

"¡MIZUKI NO LO HAGAS!" Grito Iruka tratando de prevenir un desastre

"Hace doce años Kyuubi ataco la aldea y sabes que fue sellado ¿Verdad?, desde ese día una nueva ley fue creada" Dijo Mizuki riéndose

"¿U-Una ley? ¿Qué clase de ley?" Pregunto Naruto aun cuando ya se imaginaba que era

"Esa Ley Naruto fue creada para nunca decírtela, esa regla fue la de nunca decirte que tu eres el demonio que ataco la aldea hace doce años, que tu ¡ERES KYUUBI NO YOKO!" Grito Mizuki viendo la reacción de Naruto.

Naruto en ese momento empezó a interpretar su parte la de un chico que no sabía nada así que actuó asombrado, _"Tonto…yo no soy ella, simplemente soy su contenedor, pero esta bien, veamos como se desenlazara esto"_

"¿A-A que te refieres?" Pregunto Naruto asustado

"Significa que tu eres el demonio de nueve colas, y que tu ¡Mataste a los padres de Iruka y destruiste la aldea!" Grito Mizuki lleno de ira

"¡Basta!" Grito Iruka liberándose de donde estaba atrapado y cubriendo a Naruto de un Fuuma Shuriken, el cual quedo en su espalda, "Si hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo no hubieras pasado por esto Naruto" Dijo Iruka con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Iruka ¿Por qué proteges a aquel que mato a tus padres?" Pregunta Mizuki acercándose a Iruka "No ves que si usa los jutsus en ese pergamino destruirá la aldea"

"No…Naruto es diferente, el es uno de mis mejores estudiantes, el puede que no sea el que mas se esfuerce y puede que actúe como payaso para que los demás lo acepten pero a pesar de eso…el es un miembro de la aldea, el es….UZUMAKI NARUTO" Grito Iruka con enojo

"Muy bien Iruka si así es como quieres jugar, entonces tendré que matarte" Dijo Mizuki sacando otro Fuuma Shuriken "¡¡Ahora Muere!!" Mizuki se fue acercando a Iruka a gran velocidad pero antes de alcanzarlo Naruto salio de su escondite, dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago y mandándolo hacía un árbol.

"¡Na-Naruto!" Dijo Iruka asombrado de ver a Naruto y por el movimiento que hizo.

"Si tocas a Iruka-sensei te matare" Dijo Naruto aun sin dejar ver su espada.

"¡Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? Te matara si no huyes!" Gritaba desesperadamente Iruka. Al ver a sus estudiante en peligro.

"Estupido niño, ¡Te matara de una sola vez!" Grito enfurecido Mizuki.

"Trata de hacerlo, pero te devolveré el dolor mil veces mas" Dijo Naruto haciendo la un signo en su mano, preparándose para realizar el kage bunshin no jutsu

Iruka sabía conocía esa seña pero era imposible que en solo unas pocas horas Naruto pudiera aprender un kinjutsu, era imposible…pero otra vez Iruka sabía la clase de persona que era Naruto, alguien sumamente impredecible.

Al instante salieron cientos de clones, dispuestos a pelear, Naruto pensó que lo mejor por ahora sería simplemente usar Taijutsu, un ninja tiene que tener sus técnicas en secreto y aun era muy temprano como para usar su espada.

Después de torturar a Mizuki con miles de golpes, los clones desaparecieron e Iruka llamo a Naruto, diciéndole que cerrara los ojos, una vez los cerro Naruto sintió algo en su cabeza, una ves abiertos vio que era el hitae de Iruka.

"Felicidades Naruto, ahora eres un genin de Konoha" Dijo alegremente Iruka "¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos con un tazón de ramen?" Dijo aun sonriendo.

Naruto acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba feliz por varias razones, la primera era que se había graduado y la segunda y mas importante había encontrado a otra persona a la cual llamar un ser querido.

"**Felicidades Naru-kun, estoy orgullosa de ti"** Dijo Kyuubi llena de alegria.

"_Arigatou…Hitomi-chan"_ Dijo Naruto con mucha felicidad _"De ahora en adelante, comienza mi nueva vida…un nuevo comienzo para mi y no dejare que nadie sufra mientras pueda evitarlo…Seré el mejor Hokage que Konoha allá visto" _Con ese pensamiento Naruto se fue con Iruka a Ichiraku para celebrar su graduación.

Al siguiente día Naruto se encontraba en la oficina de sarutobi discutiendo los sucesos de la noche anterior.

"Naruto me alegra saber que estés bien, y por cierto tendrás una paga por detener a Mizuki antes que robara el pergamino prohibido, en tu documento se pondrá como una misión de rango B" Dijo Sarutobi mientras escribía algo, Naruto estaba feliz porque ese dinero le ayudaría mucho ene. Futuro.

Mientras seguían hablando, una de las puertas se abrió y un niño entro corriendo.

"¡Ese sombrero será mió anciano!" Grito el niño antes de caerse con su propia bufanda "¿Quién puso esta trampa?...¿¡Fuiste tu verdad!?" Dijo el niño apuntando a Naruto.

"¡Tu fuiste el que te tropezaste con tu propia bufando!" Dijo Naruto enojado

Otro ninja presente actuó enseguida "Naruto déjalo, el es el nieto del tercer hokage" mientras el niño pensaba "_Ahora que sabe quien soy yo no me hará nada, el es igual que el resto de los aldeanos" _lamentablemente para nuestro joven amigo_ paso exactamente lo contrario, Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

"¡Aunque el fuera tu abuela no me importaría!" Dijo enojado y frustrado.

Minutos después que Naruto salio de la oficina, notaba que alguien lo seguía, se dio la vuelta y vio una piedra cuadrada al lado de el.

"¡Deja de seguirme y que diablos es eso!" Grito Naruto a la piedra, de la cual salio el mismo niño de la vez pasada.

"Increíble has podido ver a través de esto, solo por eso te dejare ser mi jefe y a cambio ¡enséñame el sexy no jutsu con el que derrotaste a mi abuelo!" Dijo el niño con entusiasmo.

Después de una tarde practicando el niño había entendido como realizarlo sin embargo había algo que molestaba a Naruto.

"oye ¿Por qué siempre persigues a tu abuelo así?" Pregunto con curiosidad Naruto, el chico se sentó a pensar y luego de unos segundos respondió.

"Mi abuelo me puso Konohamaru en honor a la aldea, pero a pesar de eso cuando las personas me ven, solo pueden ver al nieto del hokage, esto cansado que las personas no me vean como Konohamaru, es por eso que quiero ser Hokage" Dijo algo triste.

Naruto lo pensó y después de un tiempo comenzó a hablar "el nombre de Hokage no es algo que puedas tomar fácilmente, primero tendrás que vencerme, porque ser Hokage es mi sueño"

Pronto el mismo Jounin que estaba en la oficina de Sarutobi apareció de un árbol "Al fin los encontré, honorable nieto lo he estado buscando, es hora de que volvamos a casa" Dijo el Jounin a lo cual Konohamaru se enojo.

"¡No quiero! Tengo que entrenar para ser Hokage algún día" Dijo enojado

"Para ser hokages, no existen los atajos, tendrás que trabajar duro y dar todo de ti" Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"no me hables como si fueras importante, desde ahora no serás mas mi jefe…porque ahora ¡seremos rivales!" dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

"Algún día pelearemos por el titulo de Konoha, pero hasta entonces entrena duro…Konohamaru" dicho eso Naruto se retiro a descansar pues al día siguiente le esperaba un gran día.

Después de descansar y comer Naruto se preparo par irse a la academia a escuchar como serían los equipos, al llegar ahí uno de los niños cercanos lo vio y fue a hablar con el.

"Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?, solo los que pasaron el examen pueden estar en este lugar" Dijo el niño apuntándolo a lo que Naruto aburridamente respondió mientras que con su dedo tocaba su hitae

"¿ves esto?, yo si pase y ahora soy un genin de konoha" Dijo sonriendo.

Al transcurso del día dieron los arreglos para los equipos y por desgracia el había quedado con el rey de los emos y la peor de las harpías así es, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

"**Naru-kun…esos dos no me agradan en lo absoluto, en especial la niña rosa, sus gritos harán que quede sorda"** Decía kyuubi mientras ambos escuchaban a Sakura saltar y gritar de felicidad.

Después de un par de horas y su sensei aun no aparecía, todos estaban empezando a molestarse en especial Naruto, cuando Kakashi al fin apareció fue recibido por un shuriken que quedo clavado a pocos centímetros de el en la pared.

"Bien lo que pienso de ustedes es…que son odiosos, ahora nos vemos en el tejado en cinco minutos." Dijo kakashi haciendo un shunshin para irse.

Una vez en el techo, Kakashi los reunió a todos para que comenzaran a hablar, "Muy bien porque no comenzamos a hacer una introducción de cada uno" Dice aburridamente mientras leía su libro naranja

"¿Qué cosas quisiera saber Kakashi-sensei?" Dijo Sakura

"hmmm…Bueno que tal lo que les gusta, lo que no, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro" dijo Kakashi sin dejar de leer

"Porque no comienza usted de esa forma sabremos que decir" Dijo Sakura siendo cortes.

"Bueno mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no tengo deseos de contarles mis gustos, mis sueños para el futuro son…bien y creo que tengo muchos pasatiempos" termino Kakashi sin dejar de leer.

Los tres genin estaban en shock lo único que habían aprendido de el había sido su nombre, luego todos comenzaron a presentarse hasta que llego a Naruto el cual comenzó a presentarse mientras hablaba y pensaba a la vez.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, mis amigos, "_Hitomi-chan" _ y mis Iruka Sensei "_y también mi maestro Jun sensei", _no me gustan las personas que tratan mal a otros solo porque parecen inferiores, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y mi sueño es sobrepasar a todos los hokages de la historia.

Luego de haber escuchado a todos Kakashi pensó que tenía a un grupo muy extraño como genin, pero ahora sería el momento de la verdad.

"Bueno antes de comenzar las misiones haremos algo nosotros cuatro, haremos un examen de supervivencia, verán de los 27 graduados solo 9 serán elegidos para ser genin el resto serán enviados a la academia" dijo Kakashi viendo las distintas caras de sus estudiantes. "Así que los veré mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 12 para comenzar y recuerden no desayunar porque podrían vomitar." Una vez dicho eso Kakashi se retiro ahí dejándolos a todos por sus cuentas.

Sakura se fue siguiendo a Sasuke pidiéndole que saliera con ella, dejando a Naruto solo quien comenzó a hablar con Kyuubi.

"_Será mejor que me prepare para esta prueba ¿No lo crees?" _pensó Naruto.

"**Es verdad Naru-kun, que te parece si vas al lugar de siempre a practicar el nuevo jutsu que aprendiste, estoy segura que podrás hacer tu propia versión del mismo"**Dijo Kyuubi con sus ojo cerrados.

"_Buena idea Hi-chan, partiré enseguida" _ "_**Hi-chan….me gusta como suena eso"**_ pensó Kyuubi, Al instante Naruto desapareció del lugar donde estaba utilizando el shukuchi, Naruto había aprendido a utilizarlo sin dejar marcas en el suelo el problema que así utilizaba mucha energía así solo lo hacía cuando era una emergencia, era como utilizar el Shun Ten Satsu. La velocidad era gigante pero no estaba diseñada para largos viajes.

Al llegar al lugar comenzó a pensar como podría usar el shunshin rendan de manera eficiente y que fuera con su estilo del Tenken.

"_Mi tenken se basa en ataques muy rápidos, su objetivo es que el oponente no pueda evitarlos__…si en vez del shunshin utilizara el shukuchi a un paso…podría usar ese paso como un impulso" _pensó Naruto

"**Podría funcionar Naru-kun, usar el principio del shukuchi como impulso es una buena idea, solo recuerda que si no das el golpe para iniciar los demás todo podría ser en vano y te dejaría sin protección."**

"_lo se, pero valdría la pena intentarlo"_Naruto tomo su espada de madera y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el muñeco de practica.

Al llegar ahí Naruto comenzó a probar en distintas distancias para saber, que tan efectivo sería ese impulso, al final de muchas pruebas pudo saber que ese impulso era suficiente para llegar a su objetivo si este se encontraba a cuatro metros y medio, ese sería su rango máximo para realizar el ataque.

El movimiento siguiente a ese era el impulso que tenía que dar con el mango de su espada, por suerte la gabardina que usaba impedía ver la espada y solo lo hacía parecer como un golpe con el puño, cuando Naruto realizaba ese movimiento tenía que actuar rápido para seguir con la sucesión de los demás golpes todo eso sin desenvainar su espada, al final cuando su oponente cae Naruto tenía que dar un fuerte golpe con la palma para mandarlo lejos como un proyectil, sin embargo Naruto no poseía tal fuerza, así que tenía que inventar algo distinto.

"_Sería algo arriesgado pero puedo usar mi espada para dar el golpe final o por lo menos dejarlo inconciente con la parte sin filo de mi espada"_ Pensaba Naruto

"**Naru-kun eso puede funcionar, es una buena idea"** Dijo Kyuubi felizmente

Mientras Naruto seguía practicando no se había percatado que alguien mas estaba en ese sitio, Anko estaba viendo todo lo que naruto hacía y no podía creerlo, ese niño era así de fuerte…¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de semejante poder?...Naruto podría fácilmente ser Chuunin o Jounin con esa habilidad.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía practicando y justamente como lo dijo al realizar ese último movimiento de la espada sería el más indicado para destruir o inmovilizar a un enemigo.

"**¡Naruto-kun siento que hay alguien aquí cerca!"** Dijo Kyuubi preocupada, a lo cual Naruto reacciono dando la vuelta para buscar al intruso.

Naruto sintió un chakra distinto en la copa de un árbol y tiro un shuriken en esa dirección, antes que el shuriken diera con su objetivo Anko salto y se dio a descubrir.

"¿A-Anko-san?" dijo Naruto viendo que Anko estaba ahí.

"¿Cómo lo haces Naruto? ¿Cómo tienes tanto talento y simplemente eres un genin? Con un talento así podrías ser chuunin o jounin" preguntaba Anko quien estaba desconcertada.

"Eso es algo que no puedo revelar, pero haré una excepción y a cambio quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie de esto" Dijo Naruto con un tono serio, a lo cual Anko solo asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, de cómo conoció al samurai, como este lo había entrenado y como murió, luego como Orochimaru había sido el culpable de que Kyuubi atacara, lo cual enfureció a Anko, después Anko le comento su historia con el, como había sido su aprendiz y como el la abandono.

Naruto entendía ahora porque las personas la menospreciaban, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, al parecer eran mas idénticos de lo que parecían. Después de hablar Anko quería preguntarle algo a Naruto, pero con todo esto se le había olvidado, así que quiso aprovechar la situación.

"¿Naruto como es que puede moverte tan rápido? Se que es parte de tu tenken pero aun no lo entiendo" Pregunto Anko poniendo una linda cara de curiosidad a la cual Naruto no pudo resistirse.

"Eso es mi shukuchi, o el arte de la tele transportación, me permite moverme a gran velocidad, el shukuchi posee otros tres niveles mas, cada movimiento requiere cierta cantidad de pasos, el básico es el shukuchi de tres pasos, luego sigue el de dos y por ultimo el de un paso, que es el que viste hace poco, aunque solo lo utilice para darme un impulso" Dijo Naruto tranquilamente, y aun así Anko no podía creerlo

Lo bueno es que Naruto no le dijo nada de sus sellos de gravedad, si el se los quitara podría ser aun mas rápido (N/a: casi como lee sin sus pesas y utilizando las puertas, para que no piensen que es invencible).

Luego empezaron ha hablar de distintas cosas, sus intereses, sus gustos, y muchas cosas mas, claro Kyuubi por su parte se sentía enojada de que Naruto estuviera con otra mujer, pero luego de ver por lo que ella había pasado, estaba empezando a considerar que podría compartirlo, pero solo con ella.

Al terminar el día cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, y para Anko este había sido un gran día ya que hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, por ahora Anko quería a Naruto como amigo, pero dentro de ella sabía que era algo mas, Naruto era el único que la miraba a ella como era en realidad, no la había buscado por su cuerpo, fue cortes durante todo su tiempo juntos. Y lo mas importante era que el había sufrido de igual forma, ambos se entendían perfectamente, ambos mostraban una mascara a los demás, pero cuando estaban entre ellos no tenían que pretender nada.

Ella sabía que solo había pasado un día, pero en solo ese día ambos se conocieron a la perfección, mas que cualquier otra persona pudiera conocerlos en toda una vida, ella estaba deseando poder tener un día así otra vez en el futuro, y quien sabe talvez solo talvez cuando el creciera poder tener una relación con el, justo cuando pensó eso un rubor adorno sus mejillas y se fue a duchar para quitarse esos pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Naruto había tenido pensamientos iguales, pero Kyuubi como toda mujer y demonio que es, no permitiría que una mujer como ella le quitara la atención de su Naruto-kun, claro ella podría compartir pero no significaría que ella quedaría de segunda.

"**Naru-kun, aumentare tus sellos de gravedad de nuevo"** Dijo con una voz seria

"_¡Qu-Que! ¿Por qué? A penas y me acostumbre a este peso"_ Dijo Naruto asustado que no sabía porque había pasado esto, Kyuubi parecía enojada.

"**¿Quieres que los aumente aun mas? Na-ru-kun…****" **Dijo Kyuubi con una voz dulce la cual a Naruto le pareció aun más aterradora que antes

"_Cla-claro que no Hi-chan"_ Dijo Naruto muy nervioso.

"**Muy bien, en ese caso solo por reclamar quiero que des 50 vueltas a Konoha y si reclamas serán 100" **Dijo Kyuubi con la misma vocecita dulce.

"_¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!?" _Reclamo Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Naru-kun?"** Pregunto Kyuubi con una terrible aura de maldad pura.

"_¡Na-NADA! Que me __pondré a correr ahora mismo"_ Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a correr por temor a su vida.

"**Eso era lo que quería escuchar" **Dijo Kyuubi mandándole una imagen mental de ella dándole una hermosa sonrisa angelical, la cual asusto a Naruto, a este paso estaría demasiado cansado para mañana, pero si no corría temía que su vida peligrara aun mas.

Ls: WOW este capitulo me salio largo pero me encanto hacerlo, otra vez muchas gracias a las personas que me mandaron sus reviews esto es para ustedes, para que vean que sus reviews si funcionan, cuando los leí me animaron bastante para seguir escribiendo y la inspiración que necesito.

Otra vez muchas gracias, y espero que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que estará aun mejor espero sus reviews, y para aquellos que no los escriben nada les cuesta n_n con ellos ganaran que me den mas ganas de escribir y no dejar historias a mitad, si en verdad les gusta la historia dejen comentarios, para mi son muy importantes.

Por cierto aquí esta el video de el Shunshin Rendan de Naruto, es el segundo movimiento especial que realiza Sasuke en Naruto Accel 2, un pequeño adelanto que algunos movimientos de este juego saldrán en el fic, ¿Cuáles es una sorpresa?

http://es. youtube. com / watch?v=K4CzFdnS6k0

Ja

Lighting Squall


	3. Chapter 3

Ls: Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, imagínense actualizaciones diarias, todo gracias a sus reviews que me dan el animo para escribir, aparte que me gusta como va tomando rumbo la historia, porque aun no llegamos a lo bueno.

Irving: Con respecto a lo que dijiste Anko no dándose cuenta que Naruto estaba cerca, no es por el control de chakra, sino que Anko en ese momento estaba sufriendo no recuerdo la palabra en español pero en ingles era "breakdown" emocional, así que en ese momento no le importaba mucho. Y por ahora Kakashi y Naruto están en buenos términos, porque aun no se conocen muy bien, pero ya veremos mas tarde que sorpresas aguardan.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron sus reviews y me dieron ánimos para seguir "HarryPeru, Irving Paul Vargas, juansorvolopotter, HopeBreaker, Jaimol y DragFire" y para los demás que esperan y comenten de mi historia, me interesaría saber mas opiniones, para mejorar aun mas esta historia.

Capitulo 3

"La prueba de Kakashi"

Después del duro entrenamiento de la noche anterior, Naruto estaba relativamente cansado y claro quien no lo estaría después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso, así que Naruto se preparo para irse al lugar donde habían acordado, No sin antes comer algo, el no era tan tonto como para hacerle caso a la advertencia de Kakashi.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento vio que Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban ya en ese lugar.

"Hola chicos, ¿Están listos?" Pregunto Naruto energéticamente a lo cual ninguno respondió, Sakura estaba ocupada adulando a Sasuke y Sasuke…bueno el simplemente estaba siendo Sasuke.

Cada uno se estaba impacientando, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora acordada, y mientras los demás se estaban enojando, Naruto simplemente se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol para meditar un poco, apareciendo poco después dentro de su mente.

"_Hi-chan, ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar este día?" _preguntaba Naruto ansiosamente, porque esperaba tener algo de acción.

"**No seas impaciente Naru-kun, por lo pronto aun no se que pueda pasar, pero ten seguro que para un shinobi nada es lo que parece" **Dijo Kyuubi mientras estaba en su forma humana

De pronto a Naruto se le ocurrió algo, si esta era su mente entonces podría hacer lo que el quisiera acá, Naruto comenzó a probar y empezó a imaginar un gran bosque, el cielo azul y un sol brillando, en medio del bosque un gran lago, con el agua no muy fria ni muy caliente una temperatura perfecta, Kyuubi miraba asombrada como su alrededor cambiaba poco a poco de una oscura celda a un paisaje tan hermoso, incluso la brisa se empezaba a sentir.

Simplemente Kyuubi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y solo podía mirar a Naruto en asombro mientras el seguía con los ojos cerrados creando aun mas cosas, cuando Naruto termino abrió los ojos para ver a Kyuubi llorando de felicidad esto era mas de lo que ella había podido desear.

Kyuubi en ese momento corrió a Naruto y se lanzo a el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndole gracias una y otra vez, Naruto simplemente sonreía y la abrazaba de vuelta.

"Espero que esto sea de tu agrado Hi-chan, se lo mucho que debes extrañar el mundo real, así que traje un poco de el a este lugar." Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"**Es…hermoso….muchas gracias Naru-kun, no se como agradecerte todo esto"** dijo Kyuubi recostada en su pecho.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban si no hasta momentos después en la que ambos se separaron con ligeros rubores en sus mejillas.

"Se-Será mejor que regrese, creo que Kakashi-sensei esta por llegar" Dijo Naruto nervioso, mientras que Kyuubi solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que no confiaba en su voz para hablar.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos vio como Kakashi estaba recién llegando al lugar, solo para luego escuchar un grito muy fuerte proveniente de Sakura.

"¡¡Llegas tarde!!" Grito Sakura dejando a todos casi sordos.

"Lo siento, verán una señora se había perdido, mientras paseaba a su perro y cargaba las compras así que tuve que ayudarla, y en el camino encontré un gato negro así que tuve que dar otra vuelta para llegar acá" dijo Kakashi sonriendo, a lo que sus estudiantes solo lo miraron raro. Kakashi luego puso un reloj sobre un tronco, y presiono el botón de inicio.

"Su misión es quitarme estas dos campanas en menos de seis horas, aquellos que no las obtengan no comerán almuerzo y aparte de ser atados a un tronco, me comeré los almuerzos frente a ustedes. Dijo Kakashi felizmente mientras el estomago de Sakura y Sasuke gruñían por el hambre.

"Solo necesitan una campana par comer, así que siempre solo habrá una persona que no comerá, y aquel que no consiga una campana…será enviado a la academia" Dijo Kakashi mientras que los genin estaban nerviosos y asustados, menos Naruto que por su parte estaba analizando esta prueba, había algo raro en ella.

"Recuerden que no ganaran si no tienen intento de matarme, así que pueden usar sus shuriken y kunai así que no queda nada mas que decir que ¡Empiecen!" Dijo Kakashi dando la orden para comenzar y al instante todos ellos se escondieron, menos Naruto que seguía utilizando su mascara emocional

"Un buen ninja tiene que saber esconderse bien, pero veo que tu no has aprendido nada de eso ¿verdad?" Dijo Kakashi viendo a Naruto.

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke solo pensaban como diablos alguien tan tonto como el podría haber pasado el examen.

"La primera lección que aprenderás Naruto es Taijutsu, el arte del enfrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo" Dijo Kakashi sacando algo de uno de sus bolsillos, Naruto pensó que sacaría un arma pero ni incluso el, esperaba que fuera a sacar un libro.

"¿¡Para que rayos sacaste un libro si vamos a pelear!?" Dijo Naruto sorprendido aun que por dentro pensaba otra cosa "_Que torpe, aun cuando se es un genin, no tomarnos enserio puede ser algo muy peligroso sensei…tendré que mostrarte porque"_

"Porque quiero saber que pasara después Naruto, pero no te preocupes, el que yo este leyendo no hará ninguna diferencia con ustedes" lo cual hizo que Naruto viera el gran error de kakashi, el era demasiado confiado y eso sería su fin, pero por ahora se divertiría un poco mas.

Naruto empezó a atacar ciegamente a Kakashi, haciendo movimientos torpes y lentos, mientras que Kakashi seguía haciendo lo suyo esquivando fácilmente sus ataques, estaba tan confiado que no noto que mientras Naruto lo golpeaba hizo un pequeño giro agarrando las campanas rápidamente, y reemplazándolas con unas piedras en un henge.

Las campanas al ser tomadas con tanta velocidad no tuvieron tiempo de sonar, Naruto había hecho un movimiento perfecto, Kakashi mientras esquivaba uso un kawarimi para aparecer detrás de Naruto, y haciendo un el sello del tigre se disponía a atacar.

"_¡El sello del tigre…Kakashi-sensei piensa usar un jutsu!" _Pensaba Sasuke desde su escondite

Sakura siendo la persona que es entro en pánico y grito desde su posición "¡Naruto quítate de ahí, te mataran!" Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y en vez de esquivarlo dejo que atacar, _"Esto dolerá pero por el bien de mi plan abra que hacerlo"_ pensó nuestro héroe.

"Técnica secreta de la hoja: mil años de dolor" Grito kakashi puyando a Naruto en el trasero, quien salio disparado por la técnica.

"_No puedo creer que Kakashi-sensei haya hecho eso" _pensó Sakura, Mientras que Sasuke se daba cuenta que tenia a dos idiotas en su equipo.

Naruto cayo dentro de un lago, aun algo aturdido por el dolor, _"¡Maldición! No puedo creer que haya dejado que me hiciera esto"_ pensaba con furia.

"**Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Naru-kun" **Decía Kyuubi quien se estaba riendo histéricamente.

Los demás genin seguían pensando que harían para conseguir esas campanas, y no notaron que Naruto lanzo dos Shuriken a la dirección de Kakashi, quien simplemente los atrapo con dos dedos.

Naruto salio del agua y vio a Kakashi riéndose y leyendo, "Eres alguien demasiado débil como para sobrepasar a los demás Hokages, recuerda que si no tomas una de las campanas no comerás"

"Eso ya lo sé, aun puedo pelear con el estomago vacío" mintió Naruto sabiendo que fácilmente podría robarle a Kakashi las campanas y aun pelar con el, Naruto era fuerte y el lo sabía pero aun no era tan fuerte como para pelear contra Kakashi, el tenía algo que el carecía aun, experiencia en batalla, así que aun así tenia la desventaja.

Luego del agua salieron varios Clones de Naruto, lo cual sorprendió a todos ahí, aun mas a Sakura y a Sasuke quienes no sabían que estaba pasando.

"¿Esos clones? Son reales, ¿que jutsu es ese?" se preguntaba Sasuke desde su escondite.

Kakashi no vio por la sorpresa que un clon lo tomo por la espalda, evitando que se moviera, mientras los otros iban a golpearlo, cuando Kakashi vio al clon que se acercaba a golpearlo realizo un shunshin, para poder intercambiar con el clon que lo sujetaba y ambos clones desaparecieron.

Kakashi utilizo el shunshin para escapar de ahí, dejando a Naruto solo mientras Sasuke y Sakura comenzaban a moverse para localizar a Kakashi, cuando los demás se habían ido Naruto se levanto sin problemas.

"Bien…eso fue divertido, pero ahora veamos como les ira a los demás" Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar a un árbol para descansar un poco.

Minutos después Sasuke encontré a Kakashi quien se encontraba leyendo su libro, Sasuke supo que esta sería su oportunidad y lanzo sus Shuriken, los cuales dieron en el blanco, sin embargo Kakashi se convirtió en un tronco.

"Rayos, utilizo Kawarimi y ahora sabe donde estoy" decía enojado Sasuke

Mientras tanto Sakura saltaba de árbol en árbol buscando a Sasuke y vio a Kakashi en suelo leyendo, por suerte para ella pensó que Kakashi no la había visto cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba atrás.

"Sakura…atrás de ti" Dijo Kakashi y cuando Sakura se dio vuelta el uso un genjutsu en su contra.

Cuando Sakura reacciono no estaba Kakashi por ningún lado, y miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar rastros de el, en los arbustos una voz dijo su nombre y supo al instante que se trataba de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura con felicidad, cuando se dio vuelta vio a Sasuke lleno de Kunai y shuriken incrustados en su cuerpo.

"Sa-Sakura….ayúdame…." Dijo Sasuke, al instante Sakura comenzó a llorar y dio un fuerte grito antes de caer desmayada.

A lo lejos se oyó el grito y Kakashi pensó que talvez había llegado muy lejos con ese genjutsu, mientras tanto Naruto se había quedado dormido cuando fue despertado abruptamente por ese grito.

"rayos…justo cuando tenía un buen sueño" dijo Naruto irritado

"**Sabes que soñar con una piscina llena de ramen es raro ¿verdad?"** Dijo Kyuubi mirándolo extraño.

"_Que tiene eso de raro Hi-chan"_ Dijo Naruto sonriendo, causando que Kyuubi se sonrojara, gracias a Kami que Naruto no estaba dentro de su mente y no miraría ese rubor.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se encontraba leyendo en un árbol observando a Sasuke, así que decidió ponerlo a prueba.

"Sakura cayo en un genjutsu…posiblemente lo hice demasiado grafico" Dijo Kakashi sin dejar de leer.

"Ella es débil, al igual que Naruto, pero yo ¡No soy como ellos!" Grito Sasuke preparándose para poder atacar.

"Puedes decirme eso cuando obtengas una campana….Sasuke-kun" Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

Sasuke comenzó a atacar a Kakashi lanzándole varios shuriken, los cuales fallaron o eso pensó Kakashi porque dieron justo en una cuerda, viendo su error supo al instante que había caído en una trampa.

Varias dagas se dispararon de los árboles en dirección de Kakashi, pero este los esquivo a tiempo, rápidamente Sasuke apareció detrás de el dándole una serie de patadas y golpes, Kakashi no podía creer como un genin había llegado tan lejos, en verdad este chico tenía talento.

Mientras Kakashi seguía defendiéndose, Sasuke aprovecho para intentar tomar una de las campanas, y estuvo muy cerca porque logro tocar una de ellas, Kakashi reaccionó a esto y lo arrojo lejos de el.

Mientras tanto lejos Sakura estaba despertándose del genjutsu, y rápidamente se paro para ver a Sasuke-kun, al no verlo ahí supo que había caído en el genjutsu de Kakashi.

"si Kakashi-sensei acabo con Naruto y conmigo eso significa que…¡Sasuke-kun!" sakura corrió a buscarlo preocupada por el mientras tanto Kakashi y Sasuke seguían peleando.

"Bueno debo admitir que tu eres diferente a los demás Sasuke-kun" Dijo Kakashi, quien observo que Sasuke empezaba a realizar sellos con sus manos, cuando termino Sasuke respiro profundamente.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Dijo sasuke antes de lanzar una bola de fuego con su boca, mientras tanto Kakashi pensaba que un genin no debería tener suficiente chakra como para realizar ese jutsu.

Cuando las llamas se dispersaron Kakashi no estaba a la vista y Sasuke se preguntaba donde podría estar, segundos después apareció debajo de el, enterrándolo hasta la cabeza, Kakashi desapareció y segundos después Sakura apareció para ayudar a Sasuke a salir de donde estaban, por desgracia para cuando salio, el reloj sonó su alarma, el tiempo se había acabado.

Naruto que seguía descansando escucho el reloj, y aburridamente se paro y utilizo el shukuchi para impulsarse e ir más rápido en dirección a donde estaba el reloj.

Minutos mas tarde todos estaban reunidos y Kakashi ato a Sakura a un árbol mientras los demás observaban Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno el tiempo a acabado y por lo que he visto ninguno de ustedes deberían de regresar a la academia" todos se pusieron felices, pero kakashi seguía serio y continuo hablando "Los tres deberían renunciar como shinobis" esto era algo que ninguno se espero, Sasuke en ira lanzo un kunai a Kakashi quien lo atrapo y rápidamente tiro a sasuke al piso.

"¿¡porque deberíamos de renunciar?, yo soy superior a ellos, merezco ser un shinobi!" Dijo Sasuke en ira a pesar de estar en el suelo.

"Ustedes no comprenden el verdadero significado de esta prueba" dijo Kakashi, sin embargo Naruto se paro y libero a Sakura con su Kunai.

"El verdadero significado de esta prueba, es el trabajo en equipo ¿No es así Kakashi-sensei?" Dijo Naruto terminando de liberar a Sakura, luego de su bolsillo le mostró a Kakashi las campanas, el se sorprendió y al ver las suyas noto que eran piedras en una cuerda.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, también sakura y sasuke todos tenían distintos pensamientos en la cabeza _"¿Cómo me quito las campanas?" "Naruto…como…¿Cómo lo hizo?" "No puede ser que el perdedor le haya quitado las campanas…yo soy un Uchiha soy superior a el, no es posible"_

"Naruto ¿Cuándo me quitaste las campanas?" Pregunto Kakashi quien aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

Naruto no era tonto y sabía que si decía la verdad surgirían muchas preguntas que el prefería no responder aun, así que invento algo rápido.

"Cuando te atacaba las campanas cayeron por accidente, como estas distraído leyendo el libro no lo notaste y rápidamente las agarre para reemplazarlas con esas rocas" Dijo Naruto con una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo.

Por suerte paso lo que Naruto esperaba y todos pensaron que era un golpe de suerte, todos sabían que Naruto no tenía la habilidad como para quitarle las campanas a Kakashi, pero ninguno se imaginaba lo equivocado que estaban.

"Y es por eso Kakashi-sensei que con gusto les entregare las campanas a ellos y yo seré quien vuelva a la academia" dijo Naruto arrojando las campanas a sus compañeros, los cuales ambos se sorprendieron u Sakura actuó de inmediato.

"No puedo aceptarlo Naruto…tu al menos lograste luchar contra Kakashi-sensei, mientras yo no pude hacer nada" dijo Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Ne…Sakura, tranquila quédate con la campana, yo siempre puedo intentar el año próximo" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Kakashi al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír, al como se comportaban, estaba algo decepcionado de Sasuke pero esperaba que con el tiempo se le pasara.

"Bueno no me queda nada mas que decir mas que ustedes….¡PASARON!" dijo Kakashi mostrando en su cara un sonrisa o por lo menos eso parecía, nadie podía saber lo con esa mascara.

"De ahora en adelante, ustedes serán orgullosos genin de Konoha, recuerden que la regla principal es que aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura…pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos y compañeros son aun peores que eso, recuérdenlo bien, con eso terminan el examen, y en dos días comenzaran sus deberes oficiales, así que nos veremos aquí a las 10 de la mañana, felicidades equipo 7" al terminar de hablar todos se fueron a celebrar a su manera, Sakura siguiendo a Sasuke, Kakashi se fue a leer y solo quedo Naruto.

"_Hi-chan…tenías razón había algo mas en esta prueba, gracias a ti ahora soy un genin de Konoha, estoy a un paso mas cerca de cumplir mi sueño y ser Hokage" _pensó alegremente Naruto mientras miraba al cielo.

"**Felicidades Naru-kun, sabía que lo lograrías, se que llegaras a ser alguien importante para la aldea y sobrepasaras a todos los hokages juntos."**Dijo Kyuubi sonriendo dulcemente, esta sonrisa era distinta a la de la vez pasada estaba llena de felicidad y amor.

"_Solo un poco mas…y mi sueño se hará realidad, solo un poco mas, por lo pronto iré a entrenar, no puedo descuidarme ahora mas que nunca"_ pensó naruto retirándose a su lugar de entrenamiento.

Mientras Naruto caminaba se encontró a Anko comiendo dango en un bar, así que decidió pasar a saludarla.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo" Le dijo Naruto a Anko quien enseguida escupió el por te por la sorpresa.

"Na-Naruto-kun…¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Anko mientras un rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

"Vengo del la prueba de Kakashi-sensei par volverme un genin" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te fue Naruto-kun?" Pregunto en un tono de preocupación, ya que ella sabía que Kakashi nunca había pasado aun equipo anteriormente.

"Mi equipo y yo pasamos sin problemas" Dijo Naruto sin perder su sonrisa, lo siguiente que sintió fue como Anko lo abrazo fuertemente colocando su cara entre su senos, Kyuubi al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir un enojo colosal y el deseo de matar a esa mujer, si alguien iba a hacer eso a Naruto sería ella.

Anko por su parte no había notado eso ya que estaba muy emocionada porque Naruto era un genin, luego de separarlo comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas, Naruto le contaba como había logrado pasar la prueba de Kakashi, al igual de quien estaba en su equipo.

Anko estaba feliz y orgullosa de Naruto, y no podía evitar sentirse segura y tranquila al estar con el, no sabía como alguien como el podía hacerla sentir así, pero era algo que a ella le encantaba.

Luego de Hablar ambos se retiraron y Kyuubi no podía estar mas agradecida con eso como ahora, mientras Naruto se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento, paso por el campo de entrenamiento numero 23, donde se encontraban el equipo 9 entrenando.

Naruto podía ver a Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, hablando con su sensei Asuma, Chouji vio a Naruto y lo llamo para saludar, y Naruto felizmente fue con ellos.

"Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?" Pregunto Naruto

"Estamos bien Naruto, pasamos nuestro examen y ahora somos el equipo 9" Dijo Chouji mientras comía.

"Me alegro por ustedes, mi equipo también paso el examen de Kakashi y ahora somos el equipo 7" dijo Naruto.

"A puesto a que pasaron gracias a Sasuke-kun" dijo Ino como si lo supiera todo.

"lo que tu digas Ino" respondió Naruto, Ino iba a responderle furiosa pero Asuma la paro.

"Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto cierto" pregunto Asuma mientras fumaba, a lo que Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "dime ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿no deberías estar con Kakashi y tu equipo?"

"Bueno, no por el momento, Kakashi-sensei dijo que nos veríamos dentro de dos días, hasta entonces tenemos tiempo libre, y lo aprovechare para entrenar un poco." Dijo Naruto preparándose para irse.

"Bueno fue un gusto verlos" dijo Naruto y luego viendo a Ino rectifico lo que dijo "Bueno casi un gusto, en fin será mejor que me vaya, los veré luego" dijo Naruto caminando dejando a una furiosa Ino atrás.

Al llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento simplemente se sentó frente al lago, cerró sus ojos y empezó a meditar, segundos después apareció a la par de Kyuubi, la cual estaba sentada en un campo de flores que Naruto había creado especialmente para ella, en su mente el viento soplaba agradablemente.

Cuando Kyuubi miro a Naruto lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo de la misma forma que Anko, mientras pensaba que ninguna mujer como ella le quitaría el cariño de su Naru-kun, claro que lo compartiría, pero ella sería la persona mas importante para el, cuando se separaron, Naruto estaba sonrojado lo cual le pareció muy lindo a Kyuubi quien por instinto lo volvió a abrazar.

"Necesito preguntarle a Iruka-sensei algún método para mejorar mi control sobre el chakra, de esa forma podría mejorar mi habilidad con los jutsus y hacerlos mas eficientes" Dijo Naruto de manera pensativa.

"**No es necesario Naru-kun, por ahora conozco un método que podrías utilizar para mejorar tu control"** Dijo Kyuubi mientras miraba las flores que la rodeaban.

"¿Qué podría hacer Hi-chan?" pregunto Naruto.

"**Bueno conozco una forma y es trepando un árbol utilizando solo tu chakra, juntando la cantidad necesaria en los pies, si es mucha quebraras el árbol y si es poca no quedaras adherido" **dijo Kyuubi mirando a Naruto.

"Ya veo…me parece interesante, comenzare a trabajar en eso" dijo Naruto despareciendo de su mente y abriendo los ojos en el mundo real.

Naruto comenzó a practicar como Kyuubi le había dicho, por la gran cantidad de chakra que poseía, era difícil para el controlarlo, pero no dejaría que algo como esto lo venciera, así que siguió practicando, a pesar de las caídas seguía levantándose.

Anko quien estaba cerca fue al lugar donde Naruto entrenaba, a pesar de que era noche ella sabía que Naruto estaría ahí entrenando como siempre. Y no fue una sorpresa encontrarlo ahí.

"Así que estas practicando tu control sobre el chakra ¿eh Naruto?" Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

Naruto quien estaba en el suelo miro aun acostado a Anko y solo sonrió, afirmando su pregunta, Anko viendo a Naruto practicar le dio algunos consejos que lo ayudarían a mejorar.

Después de tanto entrenamiento Naruto cayo al suelo completamente dormido, ya era muy tarde y por suerte Anko sabía donde vivía, así que lo cargo y lo llevo a su casa, cuando llego se asombro de lo limpio que se encontraba el lugar, era pequeño pero muy acogedor, Anko llevo a Naruto a su cuarto y lo coloco en la cama y antes de irse decidió que haría algo dada la oportunidad, se acerco a el y le quito su hitae.

"Buenas noches…mi querido Naruto" Dijo suavemente y termino dándole un calido beso en la frente, ella se sonrojo un poco y salio sin que Naruto lo notara, aunque por dentro Kyuubi estaba furiosa de que ella se aprovechara de esa situación.

Ya había pasado un día completo y por la tarde del segundo día Naruto dominaba perfectamente el ejercicio, podía estar un largo tiempo en un árbol usando solo su chakra, cuando decidió descansar, bajo del árbol y se fue a sentar a la sombra de su árbol favorito.

Segundos después Naruto despertó en su subconsciente, y vio a Kyuubi danzando en el campo de flores, para Naruto Kyuubi parecía un ángel en ese momento, cada movimiento era realizado un mucha gracia y delicadeza, Naruto no podía dejar de verla.

Kyuubi se dio cuenta de que Naruto había llegado y no se detuvo, al contrario Kyuubi empezó a bailar para el, Kyuubi disfrutaba bailar, y ahora mucho mas porque Naruto estaba ahí, después de varios minutos ella se detuvo finalizando el baile, Naruto despertó de su trance y comenzó a aplaudirle.

"**Me alegra que mi danza te haya gustado Naru-kun"** Dijo Kyuubi mientras se sentaba a la par de el.

"No sabía que pudieras bailar así, fue hermoso" Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras estaba en su mente platicaba con Kyuubi de cualquier tema, a cada uno le gustaba pasar tiempo con el otro, sin importar que no hicieran nada, el simple hecho de estar al lado del otro.

Naruto estaba cansado y no noto cuando se acostó en el regazo de Kyuubi, la cual no puso objeción alguna, simplemente acariciaba su pelo dejándolo dormir, ella sabía que se había esforzado mucho y lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

"Descansa Naru-kun, nadie te molestara" diciendo eso bajo su cabeza para darle un beso pero esta vez no fue en la frente, sino en los labios, Kyuubi solo sonrió mientras el rubor de su cara era mas fuerte, ambos se quedaron ahí Naruto en su regazo y Kyuubi apoyada en un árbol, descansando.

Ls: Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, y en el próximo capitulo Naruto dará a conocer un poco sus habilidades con la espada.

Espero sus reviews, sugerencias y mas ¬¬ porque no puede ser que de 60 y pico que vieron mi historia solo 6 me hayan dejado sus reviews, y agradezco a esos 6 por los reviews.

Ja

Lighting Squall


	4. Chapter 4

Ls: Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, imagínense cuatro capítulos en días seguidos, y eso que todavía estudio, y salgo a mis clases y ver a mi novia jojojo, bueno antes que nada MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS que sin ellos créanme que no tendría la inspiración ni el animo para realizar este tipo de cosas diariamente.

Drake Angel: hehe si, tarde pero al fin aparecí y esta vez renovado, con Kyuubi la foto que puse es como yo me la imagino a los 18 años y ella tiene miles pero en años humanos tendría justamente 18, y en apariencia se mantendrá así.

Juansorvolopotter: Naruto en este momento aun no confía en su aldea mucho, pero a partir de ahora las cosas comenzaran a cambiar y mostrara sus habilidades.

Irving: Me alegra que Anko te parezca buena pareja, y créeme que, mas adelante la llegaras a adorar como yo.

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Problemas en Nami"

Desde que Naruto y los demás se habían graduado, no dejaban de hacer misiones aburridas y tediosas, sin embargo ahora se encontraban realizando la peor de todas, atrampando al mismo diablo reencarnado en un gato.

Naruto y los demás se encontraban en posición para atrapar el gato, cuando Kakashi diera la señal, Kakashi espero un poco y dio la señal para atraparlo, Naruto consiguió atrapar al gato, y después de examinar que este era su objetivo decidió llevarlo a la torre del Hokage.

"Muy bien Naruto, parece que tenemos a nuestro objetivo, es hora de regresar" Dijo Kakashi con un todo despreocupado y siempre aburrido.

Al llegar la esposa del Terrateniente del país de fuego atrapo a Tora con un fuerte abrazo, quien al instante estaba queriendo escapar otra vez, Naruto al ver esto entendió el porque ese gato se escapaba tanto así que decidió ayudarlo.

"Disculpe, madame Shinjimi, porque no abraza a Tora con menos fuerza, y mas delicadamente, de esa forma no tendría razón de escapar."Dijo Naruto honestamente, a lo cual todos se pusieron nerviosos, de que el se atreviera a decirle algo como eso a una mujer tan importante como ella.

Haciendo caso a los consejos de Naruto, la esposa del terrateniente hizo lo que el había dicho y vio como su gato comenzaba a gustarle el trato, y no tenía deseos de escapar, ella felizmente le dijo a Sarutobi que le diera un bono a este joven por haberla ayudado con su mayor problema.

Después que la esposa del terrateniente se fue, Sarutobi comenzó a leer varias misiones que podrían hacer, entre ellas cuidar bebes, hacer trabajos de jardinería, entre otras cosas aburridas, y por todos pensaron que Naruto explotaría reclamando pero fue Sakura quien lo hizo.

"¡Hokage-sama! No podemos seguir haciendo estas misiones, somos ninjas de Konoha, no estamos para ser sirvientes de las personas que son muy perezosas para hacerlo ellos mismos" Dijo Sakura casi gritando.

Sarutobi le pregunto a Iruka quien estaba a la par de el, cuantas misiones había logrado el equipo siete, Iruka al revisar vio que tenían suficientes como para realizara su primera misión de rango C.

"Muy bien, les daré una misión de Rango C, tendrán que actuar de escoltas para cierto individuo, Iruka por favor trae a nuestro cliente" Dijo sarutobi mientras Iruka iba por el cliente.

Poco tiempo después entro un señor quien parecía que estaba ebrio, el equipo siete solo lo miraban de forma extraña.

"¿Estos son los ninjas que contrate? No parecen mucho especial ese enano de pelo rubio." Dijo El cliente.

Naruto simplemente arrojo un shuriken el cual corto por la mitad a la botella, el cliente ahora estaba asustado, y también sus compañeros porque no vieron a Naruto lanzarlo.

"UPS, creo que se me resbalo sin querer" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

El cliente simplemente salio de su asombro y medio y se dirigió a ellos "Yo soy el súper constructor de puentes Tazuna, así que espero que me brinden una súper protección hasta llegar a mi país y completar el puente" dijo Tazuna que asombrosamente ahora estaba sobrio.

Kakashi les ordeno que se prepararan, y que lo vieran en el portón principal para comenzar su misión. Así que cada uno se fue por su cuenta a prepararse, Naruto estaba emocionado porque saldría por primera vez de la aldea y porque existía la posibilidad de que se encontrara con personas fuertes con quienes pelear.

"**¿estas emocionado por salir Naru-kun?" **pregunto Kyuubi

"_Así es Hi-chan, espero tener algo de acción, ya me estoy cansando de ocultar mis habilidades"_ Dijo Naruto, molestándose un poco.

"**Se que así es Naru-kun, pero recuerda que no puedes dejar que vean tus habilidades, no todas por ahora, podrían llegar a una conclusión errónea, por como la aldea piensa de ti, después de todo a que le tendrías mayor miedo, aun demonio débil y tonto o a uno fuerte e inteligente" **Dijo Kyuubi aclarando otra vez el porque Naruto debía de mantener un bajo perfil.

"_Lo se, pero aun así quiero tener algo de acción"_Mientras Naruto caminaba decidió pasar por la casa de Anko, para despedirse de ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí Naru-kun?" Pregunto Anko sorprendida de ver a Naruto en su casa.

"bueno solo vine a despedirme ya que me iré a un misión y será de larga duración" dijo Naruto emocionado, sin notar la cara de preocupación que puso Anko en un momento antes de poner una sonrisa.

"Ten cuidado quieres Naruto-kun, recuerda que afuera es donde comienza tu vida como Shinobi, nunca bajes tu guardia" Dijo Anko, viendo que Naruto entendiera la importancia de no bajar la guardia, cuando terminaron de despedirse Naruto fue a guardar sus cosas y enseguida se preparo para encontrar a su equipo quienes ya estaban esperándolo en la entrada principal.

Mientras iban caminando Sakura siendo quien es inicio una pequeña conversación, ya que parecía que si nadie hablaba el viaje sería muy aburrido.

"Señor Tazuna, ¿usted es del país de las olas verdad?" Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

"Así es, y ¿Qué hay con eso?" Pregunto Tazuna, a lo cual Sakura simplemente se dirigió a Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿el país de las olas tiene shinobis como nosotros?" Pregunto sakura mientras Naruto escuchaba con interés.

"No, no hay en el país de las olas, sin embargo si existen en otros lugares, sin embargo los mas reconocidos son los cinco países principales todos gobernados por un kage, estos son los países de la hoja, niebla, nube, arena y piedra, y son gobernados por el hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage y Tsuchikage." Dijo Kakashi mientras todos comenzaban a admirar aun más a Sarutobi por ser Hokage.

"Pero no se preocupen, aquí no enfrentaremos a ningún ninja ya que es una misión de rango C" dijo mientras seguía caminando y los demás se calmaban, aunque nadie noto que Tazuna se estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto y Kakashi notaron un charco en la tierra, ambos sabían que eso era algo imposible, pues no había llovido en días, por el momento lo dejaron pasar en alto, pero ambos estaban listos para cualquier cosa.

Cuando pasaron el charco y estaban lejos, dos hombres salieron de el, y atacaron a Kakashi con una cadena, Kakashi sorprendido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y los hombres aprovecharon para matarlo en ese instante, explotando en varias partes, los genin estaban sorprendidos menos Naruto, quien vio que Kakashi había usado un Kawarimi.

"Uno menos y faltan Tres" dijo uno de los hombres que ataco a Kakashi.

Uno de ellos comenzó a atacar a Naruto y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo Sasuke se metió enfrente de el para contraatacar, Sasuke le dio una patada al ninja que lo atacaba, mientras que el otro iba en dirección de Sakura, Naruto al ver a Sakura muerta del medio quien apenas y podía mantenerse enfrente de Tazuna cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, al igual que Tazuna.

Naruto rápidamente apareció enfrente de Sakura, bloqueando el arma del ninja con la funda de su espada, este sorprendido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue tarde cuando sintió la patada de Naruto en su rostro mandándolo a un árbol cercano.

Sasuke por su parte estaba peleando con dificultad, pero logro lanzar al ninja en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba su compañero, pronto ambos se pararon y comenzaron a realizar sellos con las manos y antes que lograran realizar un jutsu apareció Kakashi detrás de ellos dejándolos inconcientes.

Luego de atarlos a un tronco para evitar que se movieran, Kakashi se reunió con los demás para hablar seriamente con Tazuna.

"Esta no es una misión cualquiera, a cause de esos chuunin nuestra misión es por lo menos de rango B, estamos operando fuera de nuestros deberes, ya que no deberíamos estar en esta misión" dijo Kakashi mientras Tazuna empezaba a sudar.

"No estamos listos para este tipo de misiones, ¡Renunciemos!, aun estamos muy jóvenes para esto" Dijo sakura tratando de encontrar una salida fácil.

"Es verdad, esto puede que sea mucho para ustedes, y aun no sabemos si pueden haber mas ninjas detrás de Tazuna, y puede que no sean solo Chuunin" dijo Kakashi viendo a sus alumnos.

"¡Claro que no! Protegeremos al anciano aunque sea un dolor en la cabeza, eso es lo que hacemos ¿o no?" Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar "Además, se que a Sasuke no le gustaría renunciar en su primera misión seria" dijo Naruto aprovechando el increíble ego de Sasuke, lo cual produjo el resultado deseado.

"Es verdad, me rehusó a renunciar, soy un Uchiha y nunca renunciare a una misión" dijo sasuke viendo a Kakashi con total confianza y seguridad.

"Muy bien en ese caso seguiremos adelante" dijo Kakashi mientras Sakura temía por su vida.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano un hombre de baja estatura se encontraba en una oficina junto a un ninja desconocido, el cual portaba una gran espada.

"¡Los hermanos demonio han fallado! ¿¡Como diablos es posible!?" Gritaba el hombre pequeño.

"Puede que los ninjas que están con el constructor sean mejor de lo que pensamos, pero esta bien, eso hará mas interesante esta misión" dijo el ninja mientras limpiaba su larga espada.

"Pague mucho dinero por ustedes y mas les vale que maten a esa persona" Dijo el hombre pequeño apuntando al ninja con el dedo.

"Deja de quejarte, esta vez yo me encargare en persona y los matare yo mismo, no por nada me llaman el demonio de la niebla, Momochi Zabuza" dijo el ninja apuntando al hombrecito con su larga espada.

Naruto y compañía se acercaban al país de las olas cada vez mas, estaban viajando por bote para reducir tiempo, mientras tazuna le contaba a Kakashi que Gatou era el hombre quien lo acechaba.

"Debido a que Gatou controla al país de las olas, nos hemos vuelto pobres, y por eso tuve que decir que mi misión era de rango C, porque no podíamos pagar para una mayor, y bueno si renuncian de esta misión….me mataran pero…¡no se preocupen! ¡i muero mi pequeño nieto de años llorara por unos días, me hermosa hija vivirá odiando a la aldea de la hoja por siempre, ero no será su culpa, en lo absoluto!" Dijo Tazuna descaradamente

Kakashi y los demás estaban asombrados de lo bajo que había caído, al tratar de hacerlos sentir culpa, por desgracia funciono y aceptaron seguir con la misión, mientras Tazuna les ensabana el símbolo de la paz con las manos y diciendo un simple "gane"

Mientras iban caminando, Kakashi podía sentir que algo andaba mal, en un árbol cercano Zabuza estaba observándolos, mientras pensaba que la razón por la que habían perdido era porque Kakashi estaba ahí.

Zabuza lanzo su espada en dirección a ellos, Kakashi dio la orden que se agacharan, y la espada quedo incrustada en un árbol, y Zabuza estaba parado en ella.

"Retrocedan, esta persona esta fuera de su alcance, esta batalla será difícil, amenos que use esto" dijo Kakashi quitándose el protector de su ojo revelando el sharingan.

"Así que eres Sharingan no Kakashi…lo siento pero el anciano es mío" dijo Zabuza desde las alturas.

"Protejan a Tazuna, y no se metan en la pelea" dijo Kakashi ahora con su Sharingan al descubierto.

"Vaya…me siento honrado de ver el famoso Sharingan" dijo Zabuza emocionado por esta pelea.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el sharingan de Kakashi, en especial sasuke quien no comprendía porque lo tenía el, Kakashi no era un Uchiha. Además estaban asombrados después de escuchar hablar a Zabuza de Kakashi, y contando como el había copiado mas de mil jutsus con su sharingan.

"Lo siento Kakashi, pero que tal si dejamos la platica…tengo un anciano que matar" Dijo Zabuza tomando su espada y cayendo al suelo.

Zabuza comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de Chakra "Kirigakure no jutsu" dijo zabuza mientras una niebla muy espesa comenzaba a formarse, hasta que no se miraba nada, todos estaban entrando en pánico menos Kakashi y Naruto.

"Ocho son los puntos vitales del cuerpo, hígado, cerebro, vena yugular, riñones, pulmones, espina dorsal, corazón y garganta, ¿Cuál de estos debo atacar primero?" Pregunto Zabuza escondido en la niebla liberando un intento asesino muy fuerte.

Sasuke no podría creer lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba entrando en una zona de pánico, al igual que Sakura, mientras que Naruto se mantenía al margen, sabía que si peleaba solo sería un estorbo para Kakashi, ya que aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

"N-No puedo creer este poder… ¿esta es la fuerza de un Jounin?, siento que si doy un paso podría morir…preferiría quitarme la vida antes que tener que sufrir así" Decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba el kunai de forma temblorosa.

"Sasuke…no te preocupes, no dejare que nada les pase aun si muero" Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Veremos si es verdad" Dijo Zabuza apareciendo en medio de los genin y Tazuna, y separándolos usando su cuerpo par lanzarlos.

Kakashi reacciono rápidamente incrustándole un kunai por la espalda, pero al tocar el kunai a Zabuza este se disolvió y se transformo en agua, mientras que Zabuza aparecía detrás de el cortándolo a la mitad con su espada, el cuerpo de Kakashi también se transformo en agua, disolviéndose al caer.

"_No puedo creerlo aun en esta niebla Kakashi pudo copiar mi clon de agua"_ pensaba Zabuza, y en un instante Kakashi volvió a aparecer detrás de el con un Kunai en la garganta. "No hay manera que me puedas ganar Kakashi, si solo imitas lo que hago, pero no soy tan fácil de vencer" Zabuza se disolvió en el agua, dando a conocer que no era el verdadero.

Ahora ambos peleaban utilizando solamente taijutsu, ambos eran muy fuertes, pero en un corto descuido Zabuza mando a Kakashi al agua, cuando Kakashi salio del agua fue sorprendido por el Suiro no Jutsu de Zabuza, atrapándolo en una burbuja de agua

"fue muy tonto de tu parte el descuidarte, ahora estas atrapado en mi prisión de agua, puedes moverte todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás salir, ahora si me disculpas, tengo a una persona que matar" Dijo Zabuza mientras invocaba mas clones de agua.

Uno de los clones de Zabuza apareció frente a los genin, y mientras se levantaba los miro con unos ojos llenos de sed de sangre "Hehe, usando su protectores y actuando como ninjas… ¿Pero saben que? Un verdadero ninja es aquel que ha sobrevivido numerosos roses con la muerte" Dijo el clon atacando a Sasuke y mandándolo cerca del agua

Otros dos Clones salieron del agua y estaban dispuestos a atacar a Naruto y a Sakura, Kakashi solo podía gritar que escaparan del lugar junto con Zabuza, sin embargo Naruto estaba pensando otra cosa, vería que tan fuerte era Zabuza.

"**Es hora de que muestres tu poder, pero recuerda que solo debes mostrar un poco, no sería bueno arruinar las sorpresas" **Dijo Kyuubi con una voz y una mirada maliciosa.

"_Lo se Hi-chan, no te preocupes, por ahora solo veré __que tan bueno es el y hasta donde puedo llegar yo sin usar todas mis habilidades, y de paso liberar a Kakashi de su prisión" _pensaba Naruto.

"Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero al parecer eso será imposible para mi" Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba, el viento empezaba a soplar, dejando que todos vieran la espada de Naruto..

Kakashi y los demás podían ver la espada y no sabían como Naruto la había obtenido ¿Cuándo la obtuvo? ¿Acaso Naruto conocía algún tipo de Kenjutsu? Mientras que Sasuke se preguntaba porque Naruto tenía un arma así y el no.

"Muy bien Zabuza es hora que prueba mi estilo contra ti" Dijo Naruto colocándose en la posición de Battoujutsu.

Zabuza conocía esa espada…era una de las 13 espadas legendarias, los siete espadachines de la Niebla conocían esas espadas y sabían que eran imposibles de conseguir, pero esta en especial era la mas importante de la 13, esta espada era Gin no Tsubasa, esta era la espada del asesino mas famoso del mundo, o eso se decía su nombre era Miyamoto Jun, un samurai que fue una leyenda en el lado oeste del mundo.

"_Si este mocoso tiene esa espada eso significa…"_ Zabuza abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al pensarlo _"Es posible que haya sido entrenado por el, pero es imposible…se dice que murió hace muchos años"_ pensaba Zabuza mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Creo que basta de charlas" dijo Naruto terminando preparándose para atacar "Aquí voy" En el segundo que Naruto termino de decirlo desapareció de su puesto apareciendo atrás de Zabuza mientras desenvainaba su espada para atacarlo, pero fallo ya que Zabuza realizo un Kawarimi haciendo que Naruto cortara un tronco a la mitad.

Kakashi y los demás no podían creer la velocidad de naruto ¿Acaso este era el verdadero Naruto? Sasuke estaba sintiendo ira y celos, No podía creer que un perdedor como el fuera mas rápido que el. Mientras tanto en el agua Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido de Naruto, ¿porque No había mostrado estas habilidades hasta ahora?

"Ese chico tiene talento, ¿Quién fue quien lo entreno Kakashi?" Preguntaba Zabuza mientras aun tenía atrapado a Kakashi.

"No lo se, y aunque lo supiera nunca te lo diría" Dijo Kakashi enojado

Mientras tanto el clon de Zabuza apareció atrás de Naruto atacándolo con su espada, este lo esquivo fácilmente, pero aun sabía que esta batalla apenas había comenzado, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con la espada, esquivando y bloqueando, estaban muy parejos, sin embargo Naruto aun no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para seguir peleando por mucho tiempo.

Naruto decidió seguir atacando, Zabuza estaba bloqueando los ataques, Naruto era rápido pero aun no era oponente para un Jounin, sin embargo era muy impresionante que aun a Zabuza le resultara difícil pelear contra el. "Eres bueno niño, te daré aunque sea eso, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme" dijo Zabuza chocando su inmensa espada contra la espada de Naruto

"Gracias, pero esto aun no ha terminado" Dijo Naruto sonriendo

Rápidamente Naruto salto hacía atrás y creo 4 clones para que le ayudaran a pelear, Zabuza únicamente realizo otros 3 clones mas para que pelearan, pero no noto que había un quinto clon de Naruto, el cual había utilizado el shukuchi para llegara donde estaba Kakashi, preparándose para liberarlo.

El clon de naruto que se encontraba de bajo del agua, salio para atacar a Zabuza, gracias a su posición Zabuza no tuvo mas remedio que liberar su técnica para bloquear el ataque, dejando caer a Kakashi al agua, ¿Cómo había sido posible que el llegara hasta ahí sin notarlo? Se preguntaba Zabuza.

Los tres clones de Naruto aprovecharon esta oportunidad al ver que los clones de Zabuza se encontraban distritos y los mataron con sus espadas, ahora solo quedaba Kakashi y Zabuza encima del agua.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y comenzaron a realizar sellos con las manos al mismo tiempo realizando un Suiryudan no jutsu a la perfección, ambos dragones de agua salieron al mismo tiempo, chocando entre si y creando una gran ola en el agua, cuando se calmo la ola, Kakashi y Zabuza seguían peleando pero había algo extraño, Kakashi estaba imitando a Zabuza a la perfección.

"_Mis movimientos…el los esta"_ "Copiando a la perfección" dijo Kakashi terminando la oración de Zabuza.

"_¿¡Como supo lo que estaba pensando!? Ese maldito ojo"_ "Me esta volviendo loco ¿verdad?" otra vez hablo Kakashi terminando la oración

Ambos seguían mirándose mientras Zabuza pensaba que hacer "Miserable lo único que haces es copiarme pero no podrás vencerme" Dijo zabuza empezando a realizar unos sellos los cuales Kakashi imitaba, cuando terminaron ambos realizaron un Daibakufu no jutsu creando dos inmensas olas que chocaron entre si.

Zabuza fue impulsado a un tronco mientras Kakashi se acercaba, "Estas acabado" Dijo Kakashi viéndolo a los ojos.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?" Dijo Zabuza quien estaba al borde de morir.

"Así es…y tu destino es morir" Dijo Kakashi preparándose para matarlo.

Cuando estaba apunto de Matarlo dos agujas senbon se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza y al ver de donde provenían vieron a una persona con una mascara, cuando Kakashi se acerco para averiguar si en verdad estaba muerto noto que no tenía pulso, esta persona en verdad lo había matado.

"Gracias por ayudarme, había estado esperando la oportunidad para matarlo desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo la persona en la mascara.

"Esa mascar…eres un Oinin ¿no es así?" dijo Kakashi.

Sakura al instante pregunto que era un Oinin, y Kakashi respondió que eran un tipo de shinobis que cazaban a los ninjas que habían escapado de sus aldeas, pues eran considerados traidores, Sasuke estaba aun mas molesto que antes pues aquí estaba una persona que parecía tener su misma edad.

"Su batalla ya ha terminado y ahora debo deshacerme de este cuerpo, contiene demasiados secretos de nuestra aldea" una vez dicho eso la persona enmascarada se fue del lugar.

"Bueno ahora que estamos a salvo, debemos ir a la casa de Tazuna, lo antes posible" Dijo Kakashi desmayándose al instante.

Tazuna les agradeció por la protección y los llevo a su casa no sin que antes Sasuke y Naruto cargaran a Kakashi, ya que el estaba profundamente dormido, Una vez llegaron a la aldea Tazuna los llevo a su casa donde fueron recibidos por su hija Tsunami, quien le mostró el cuarto de huéspedes donde pudieran descansar, a la mañana siguiente Kakashi aun no podía moverse pero había algo que le incomodaba, porque ese Oinin no había acabado con Zabuza en ese instante, se suponía que su trabajo era destruir el cuerpo en ese momento.

Kakashi les contó a sus estudiantes de la posibilidad que Zabuza siguiera con vida, todos estaban asustados menos Naruto que estaba, feliz de que el iba a poder pelear una vez mas con el, y esta vez pelearía en serio.

"Esto será divertido" Dijo Naruto emocionado

"Eso no tiene nada de divertido" dijo una pequeña voz, que pertenecía a un niño.

"Inari, ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Dijo Tazuna saludando a su nieto.

"No hay manera que le puedan ganar a Gatou, ninguno de ustedes, solo van a morir" Dijo suavemente Inari antes de retirarse, cuando le preguntaron a donde iba solo respondió que iría a su cuarto a ver el océano.

Mas tarde Kakashi los reunió en el bosque para comenzar su entrenamiento y les menciono que harían ejercicios para controlar su chakra, sasuke indignado reclamo que ellos ya podían hacerlo, pero Kakashi solo lo miro y le respondió que usaban mas de la cuenta, al hacer un jutsu.

"Si quieren usar sus jutsus de manera efectiva, tienen que aprender a usar su chakra de manera correcta y para eso solo existe una forma, practicar de una manera difícil" Dijo Kakashi seriamente, mientras sus alumnos se ponían nerviosos.

"¿Qu-Que haremos? Kakashi-sensei" pregunto temerosa Sakura, Kakashi les dio una fría mirada antes de cambiarla a una sonrisa diciendo que escalarían árboles.

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei, yo ya puedo realizar ese ejercicio" Dijo Naruto a lo cual los demás lo miraban incrédulamente.

"Naruto-baka alguien como tu nunca podría realizar algo como esto, ni siquiera puedes realizar un simple bunshin" Dijo Sakura, a lo cual Sasuke asintió dándole la razón, pero Kakashi simplemente le dio la oportunidad de probar lo que había dicho.

Naruto comenzó a caminar sobre el árbol como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo, Sakura y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos y mas Sasuke porque Naruto podía hacer algo que el no.

"Muy bien Sasuke y Sakura quiero que practiquen hasta lograrlo y una vez que lo hagan quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer para que obtengan mas resistencia, Naruto tu quiero que vengas conmigo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar" dijo Kakashi, el cual se retiro con naruto dejando a los otros dos practicando

Una vez lejos de ellos, Naruto observaba a Kakashi quien estaba pensando en algo, así que supuso que mejor guardaría silencio y esperar a que hablara.

"Naruto quiero que hablemos sobre lo que paso en la batalla contra Zabuza" Dijo Kakashi hiendo directo al punto. "Quiero que me digas como fue posible que te movieras así, y mas aun como fue que aprendiste a usar kenjutsu y el origen de esa espada"

"…Esta bien, te lo diré, pero no lo podrá saber nadie mas" Dijo Naruto viendo a kakashi aceptar su propuesta, pero Naruto alteraría un poco la verdad.

Naruto lo contó a Kakashi como conoció a aquel samurai mientras iba caminando, y viendo que necesitaba ayuda lo llevo a su casa y le dio algo de comer, el samurai en agradecimiento le pago enseñándole como usar la espada, y como mejorar su velocidad, y que la espada fue un regalo de despedida, Naruto se puso triste al recordarlo, y Kakashi vio esa misma reacción en Naruto así que decidió no seguir preguntando sobre eso.

Kakashi por su parte le agradeció a Naruto que le dijera la verdad o la mitad de ella, y le dijo a Naruto que el siguiente nivel del control de chakra sería haciendo lo que el hizo en batalla, lo cual era permanecer en el agua con los pies.

Naruto le agradeció a su Sensei por el consejo y se dispuso a practicar, mientras Kakashi se retiraba a ver a sus demás estudiantes.

**Naru-kun, ¿Crees que haya sido correcto decirle la verdad a Kakashi aun que fuera un poco?"** Pregunto Kyuubi.

"_No te preocupes por ahora supongo que es seguro, pero siempre hay que ver mas allá de las cosas, es por eso que no mencione todo nuestro entrenamiento ni tampoco mis habilidades, dejaremos eso para después"_ dijo Naruto empezando a practicar caminar en el agua, pero fallando miserablemente.

Kyuubi por su parte estaba riéndose al ver a naruto de esa forma, siempre que se frustraba era divertido ver las múltiples reacciones que podía lograr.

* * *

Ls: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pero no se desanimen aun falta la pelea principal, y les prometo que Naruto dará mucho de que hablar, cuando por fin de a la luz un poco mas de su talento.

Importante: para esto si necesitare sus reviews porque haré una encuesta y necesito minino 10 reviews en los que aparte de sus comentarios me respondan estas cosas.

1 – ¿Quieren que haga los capítulos medianos como los he hecho hasta ahora y tener actualizaciones cada dos o tres días y de ser posible y mi tiempo lo permite diarias, o hacer los capítulos mas largos de lo normal y actualizar una a dos veces por semana? Y cuando me refiero a capítulos largos me refiero a capítulos largos

2 - ¿Quieren que Kakashi sea un buen modelo para Naruto? O ¿que lo haga sufrir como en mi otro fic? (si no lo han leído deberían)

3 – Si existiera una posibilidad de agregar a otra persona mas al Harem para hacer a un hermoso cuarteto ¿Quién sería?

Bien eso es todo por favor en sus reviews me responden eso porque ayudara muchísimo para lo que tengo en mente ya que he pensado en varias posibilidades para la pregunta 2 y 3 pero quiero que ustedes decidan que camino sigo, nos veremos pronto dependiendo lo que elijan.

Ja

Lighting Squall.


	5. Chapter 5

Ls: Hola a todos como están, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por contestar mis preguntas, créanme que leí todas y analice cada respuesta y sugerencia así que no crean que ignore sus respuestas porque si no, no me hubiera molestado en preguntar.

Ahora les daré mis respuestas en base de los resultados.

Parcialmente para quedar bien con todos y propósitos de comodidad, a partir del otro capitulo los capítulos serán un poco mas largos, de lo normal, y constantes, sin embargo dependerá de lo que suceda en el fic lo que determinara la longitud, es decir que puede que unos capitulo sean mas largos que otros. Normalmente los capítulos tienen +4,000 palabras de longitud (quitando mis notas al comienzo y final de la pagina), lo que significa que ahora podrían tener los normales +6,000 palabras mientras los capítulos largos puedan tener +10,000, esto lo determinara la historia dependiendo como vaya.

Kakashi será un buen modelo, por ahora, aun no sabemos que nos depare el futuro…bueno talvez solo yo lo sepa, pero por ahora lo dejaremos como un buen ejemplo.

Para el Harem, analice cada una de sus sugerencias, y por eso fue que tarde en hacer este capitulo, porque pensaba en cada una de las opciones y como la podía incorporar a la historia, verán a la persona que escogí en este capitulo y al final esta el porque la escogí.

No me queda mas que decir MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, me anima mucho leerlos y saber que mi historia les gusta, al igual que sus sugerencias y opiniones que también son muy bien recibidas, ya que me ayudan a escribir una historia mejor.

* * *

Capitulo 5

"La batalla contra el demonio de la niebla"

Habían pasado tres días desde que nuestros héroes se habían enfrentado a Zabuza, Sasuke y Sakura habían logrado terminar su entrenamiento subiendo árboles y ahora estaban cuidando a Tazuna mientras trabajaba el puente, Naruto por su parte se encontraba en el mismo lago de antes, sentado en la orilla, pensando en su futura batalla contra Zabuza.

"_Se que aun no peleo con todo mi poder, y aunque lo hiciera sería muy tonto confiarme y pensar que soy invencible, porque ciertamente no lo soy, aun me falta mucho por aprender"_ pensaba Naruto calmadamente.

"**Me alegra que pienses eso Naru-kun, el pensar que uno es invencible es el peor error que alguien puede cometer, nunca serás "invencible" siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte que tu, pero eso no significa que no debas seguir esforzándote para volverte mas fuerte y proteger a tus seres queridos" **Dijo Kyuubi mientras ella también estaba sentada en la orilla del lago que Naruto le había creado

Era raro, pero Naruto no miraba su reflejo en el agua, ni Kyuubi el de ella, cada uno miraba al otro en el agua, como si tuvieran un enlace mucho más fuerte, Naruto al mirar a Kyuubi en el agua no podía evitar sentirse tranquilo y relajado, aun mas con la suave brisa que soplaba en el lugar.

"_Bueno Hi-chan, es hora de seguir entrenando"_ Dijo Naruto levantándose, y empezando a caminar en el agua.

"**Gambatte Naruto-kun" **dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa.

Naruto realizo un Kage Bunshin para que lo ayudara a entrenar, peleando mientras se mantenía en el agua sería un buen ejercicio, cuando el clon apareció comenzó a alejarse de Naruto para estar a una buena distancia.

"Muy bien ataca con todo lo que tienes, esto servirá para mejorar nuestro control" Dijo el verdadero Naruto a su clon, el clon inmediatamente se coloco en su posición de Battoujutsu, mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo.

Cuando una de las hojas de uno de los árboles toco el agua ambos desaparecieron, mientras se escuchaban los choques de las espadas, en unos pocos segundos habían intercambiado varios golpes.

Ambos comenzaron a correr cuando desaparecieron de nuevo, y otra vez los choques de las espadas sonaban, Kakashi quien estaba interesado en como Naruto iba con su ejercicio de control de chakra no pudo evitar sorprenderse en lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto era increíblemente rápido para un genin, inclusive un chuunin, Kakashi siendo un Jounin podía ver claramente los movimientos de naruto, pero no podía dejar de evitar sentirse asombrado y a la vez emocionado.

"_¿Naruto…? ¿Acaso es este tu verdadero potencial? ¿Por qué no actúo así en la prueba"_ Se preguntaba Kakashi al ver a Naruto entrenando, luego recordó como Naruto dijo que le había quitado las campanas, _"las campanas no se me cayeron…el las agarro y las reemplazo por rocas"_ Kakashi supo que Naruto quería que lo subestimaran, de des forma tendría una ventaja en el combate.

"Eso fue muy listo Naruto, por ahora guardare tu secreto, de algún modo se que me lo dirás cuando estés listo" Dijo Kakashi viendo a Naruto seguir luchando con su clon.

"No será necesario Kakashi-sensei" Dijo Naruto quien estaba atrás de el, Kakashi se asusto al escuchar a Naruto detrás de el…eso significaba solo significaba una cosa.

"Así es Kakis-sensei, soy un Kage bunshin, mientras mi clon y mi verdadero yo pelean en el agua, yo medito un poco." Dijo el clon quien estaba detrás de Kakashi pero no en el suelo, más bien arriba en una rama de un árbol, el clon de Naruto salto a la tierra para hablar con su sensei.

"Naruto…lo que me contaste no se acerca a toda la verdad ¿cierto?" dijo Kakashi sin perderlo de vista.

"Es verdad, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar, preferiría mantenerlo en secreto por mas tiempo." Dijo Naruto sentándose en una roca cercana.

Después de un tiempo en silencio, Naruto decidió hablar, y confiaría en su Sensei, con la verdad, Naruto paso contándole a Kakashi desde el incidente de los seis años, hasta como conoció a Jun, Kakashi solo podía escuchar asombrado lo que Naruto decía, Naruto era justo ahora el genin mas fuerte de Konoha, Kakashi se quedo sin palabras cuando Naruto menciono unos sellos de gravedad.

Naruto le empezó a contar como esos sellos los había diseñado especialmente Kyuubi para el y como funcionaban y que ahora los tenía al triple, lo cual en si era mucho peso. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Cuánto había subestimado a Naruto solo por sus notas en la academia? Apenas comenzaba y ya había fallado como maestro.

"Naruto…lamento haberte subestimado en el examen, me base demasiado en las notas de la academia" Dijo Kakashi viendo hacía debajo de manera avergonzada, Naruto simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

"No hay razón para disculparse, todo sucedió porque así lo quería, si hubiera sido desde un principio yo hubiera sido el novato del año, pero es mejor tener un bajo perfil, después de todo un buen ninja siempre tiene un truco o dos bajo la manga." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Kakashi se prometió a si mismo que no abandonaría a Naruto, aun cuando el consejo de Konoha le haya ordenado entrenar exclusivamente a Sasuke, el no dejaría que un talento como el de Naruto se desperdiciara.

Mientras tanto en el Puente Sakura estaba sola cuidando a Tazuna, pues el turno de Sasuke había terminado, Sakura se estaba aburriendo pero un trabajo era un trabajo, unos minutos después llego uno de los ayudantes de Tazuna para decirle que ya no quería trabajar en el puente por temor a su vida.

Después de haber terminado por el día Tazuna y Sakura fueron de compras al pueblo, Sakura podía ver como la aldea se había convertido en un lugar muy pobre, casi no había mucho para comprar, Tazuna le explicaba a Sakura como todos los adultos habían perdido la esperanza, y como era de suma importancia terminar ese puente, ya que sería un símbolo de valor y esperanza.

Mientras tanto Kakashi estaba ayudando a Sasuke a controlar mejor su chakra mientras Naruto descansaba un poco, había tenido un día difícil, pero estaba feliz porque Kakashi había probado ser confiable.

Durante la noche todos estaban reunidos cenando tranquilamente cuando Naruto entro por la puerta, al parecer después de haber descansado se había puesto a entrenar también, Durante la cena Sakura vio una foto rasgada la cual se encontraba Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari junto a otra persona pero no se podía ve quien era, porque faltaba esa parte en al foto.

"Ese era el esposo de mi hija, y también lo llamaban el héroe de la ciudad" dijo Tazuna viendo abajo mientras Inari se retiraba, Tsunami le reclamo a su padre el porque hablaba de el cuando Inari aun estaba presente, pero Tazuna siguió hablando.

"Inari tuvo un padre pero no biológico, eran muy cercanos como verdaderos familiares, Inari siempre reía en ese entonces, pero Inari cambio desde ese incidente con su padre" Dijo Tazuna recordando como comenzó todo.

Tazuna les contaba como hace tres años, unos busca pleitos habían secuestrado al perro de Inari, y lo habían llevado al muelle, Inari fue a ese lugar para tratar de salvarlo, cuando llego ahí los niños que tomaron a su perro estaban listos para tirarlo al mar, Inari trataba de liberarse de los otros que lo tenían preso, cuando tuvieron suficiente arrojaron al perro al mar, pero Inari quien no podía nadar miraba como el perro pedía ayuda, segundos después Inari se tiro al mar sin pensarlo, pero tenia miedo de que fuera a ahogarse, mientras que el perro ya iba nadando a la orilla.

Inari despertó cerca de la playa cerca del hombre que lo había salvado, su nombre era Kaiza, el era un hombre de muy buen corazón, en poco tiempo Kaiza se convirtió en parte de la familia, y también era el hombre que esta ciudad necesitaba, lamentablemente cuando llego gatou todo fue para peor, Kaiza quien intento defender ese lugar fue asesinado frente a todas las personas por Gatou, y fue ahí donde esta ciudad empezó a ceder al miedo.

Todos guardaron silencio, por oír tan triste historia, mientras que Naruto simplemente se levanto para ir a la puerta.

"¿A dónde te diriges Naruto"? pregunto Kakashi

"Iré a seguir entrenando y probarle a Inari que los héroes si existen" dijo Naruto mientras se iba con una sonrisa.

En el bosque Naruto se encontraba practicando sus katas mientras pensaba en la historia de Inari.

"_Así que por eso el es como es…haber visto ver a su figura paterna enfrente de sus ojos…"_ Decía Naruto mientras iba aumentando la velocidad de sus Katas _"Gatou…juro que pagaras por todo lo que has hecho"_ Dijo Naruto imaginando a Gatou frente a el, Naruto corto a gatou por la mitad, y cuando volvió en si, el árbol en donde había imaginado a Gatou se partió por la mitad.

"**Naruto-kun, no dejes que tu enojo se lleve lo mejor de ti, se que estas molesto pero en una batalla tus emociones pueden llegar a ser tus peores enemigos"**dijo Kyuubi tratando de ayudar a Naruto.

"_Esta bien, pero aun así, pase lo que pase, Gatou pagara por todo__, por ahora seguiré practicando" _Naruto volvía a practicar sus katas.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que salio de la casa de Tsunami, y estaba agotado, pero aun así no podía rendirse, todavía necesitaba volverse mas fuerte, Kaiza había servido como un ejemplo a Naruto, el murió por defender a aquellos que amaba, y eso era algo que el estaba dispuesto a realizar.

A la siguiente mañana Naruto se había quedado dormido en el bosque después de haber entrenado hasta el cansancio, mientras dormía una mujer recolectaba hierbas cerca, parecía tener dos años mas que Naruto, y también era muy hermosa.

La chica reconoció a Naruto, eran los que estaban con Zabuza peleando la última vez, la chica simplemente se acerco e intento despertar a Naruto, quien rápidamente despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"Podrías pescar un resfriado si sigues aquí" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"Parece que me quede dormido sin darme cuenta" Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos completamente y viendo a la joven delante de ella. "Gracias por despertarme, pero dime ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces tu sola en este lugar?" pregunto Naruto estirando sus brazos.

La chica sonrió un poco mientras miraba a Naruto muy tranquilo estirándose, y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Mi nombre es Haku y estoy recolectando hierbas medicinales para un amigo y yo podría preguntar lo mismo" termino Haku mientras se sentaba a la par de el.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, y estaba acá entrenando antes de quedarme dormido" dijo con una mano en la cabeza mientras reía tontamente.

"Ese protector…¿acaso eres un ninja?" pregunto inocentemente Haku

"Así es, soy un ninja de Konoha" dijo Naruto levantándose para estirar sus piernas

"sorprendente, parece que ya eres muy fuerte, ¿Por qué seguir entrenando?" pregunto Haku mirando a Naruto.

"…Entreno para volverme aun mas fuete, para poder proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo solos" dijo Naruto viendo al cielo.

Haku no pudo evitar admirar a Naruto, ¿Qué tenia el que la hacia sentirse así? Ignorando ese sentimiento Haku comenzó a hablar con Naruto diciéndole que si tenía personas queridas para proteger sería muy fuerte, mientras hablaban Naruto ayudaba a Haku a recolectar las hierbas que necesitaba.

"Muchas gracias naruto ya tengo todo lo que necesito" dijo Haku despidiéndose de Naruto aunque por dentro ella no quería despedirse de el.

"Cuídate Haku" Dijo Naruto viendo como se alejaba, pero antes que diera otro paso mas Naruto la llamo "¡Haku!" ella se dio vuelta para ver que era lo que deseaba.

"Dile a Zabuza que se recupere pronto, tengo muchos deseos de pelear con el" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Haku al instante se asusto y saco sus agujas por si atacaba Naruto.

"Tranquila, no quiero pelear, Haku en tus ojos veo la misma soledad que yo sufrí cuando era mas pequeño" los ojos de Haku se abrieron en sorpresa "Esto no tiene que terminar así, estoy seguro que Gatou hará algo sucio y los traicionara" dijo Naruto tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun pero todo depende de Zabuza-sama, nada me gustaría mas que evitar pelear contigo, pero si la situación lo merita tendremos que pelear" Dijo Haku llena de tristeza, muy adentro sabía que en otras circunstancias Naruto y ella hubieran sido grandes amigos, y quien sabe si aun mas que eso.

"Haku…yo tampoco deseo pelear contra ti, porque no renuncian y regresan con nosotros a la aldea, estoy seguro que el ansiando los dejara quedarse" dijo Naruto tratando de evitar un confrontación.

"¿Lo…Lo dices enserio Naruto-kun?" pregunto con esperanza Haku, ella al igual que Zabuza estaban cansados de escapar y temer a cada segundo por sus vidas.

"¡Claro que si! el hokage es como mi abuelo, estoy seguro que los dejara quedarse" Dijo Naruto alegremente, sin mas previo aviso Haku se le lanzo encima, abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho. Kyuubi por esta vez lo dejo pasar por alto, sabía que Naruto solo trataba de ayudarla, después de todo si no lo hiciera no sería el Naruto del cual ella se había enamorado.

Al despedirse Haku le dijo a Naruto que hablaría con Zabuza sobre su oferta y que esperaba que aceptara, Naruto se quedo en ese mismo lugar descansando, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ya estaba anocheciendo, Naruto entonces se levanto y partió a casa de Tazuna, y vio que todos estaban reunidos.

Mientras estaban sentados comiendo Inari observaba a Naruto sonriendo, lo cual lo enfurecía, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Gatou los mataría al instante, Inari no pudo mas y se levanto de la mesa para reclamarle.

"¿¡Porque ustedes se esfuerzan tanto!? No importa cuan duro entrenen, aun no se comparan con los hombres de Gatou, ¿Qué no lo ven? Cuando enfrentan a alguien fuerte los débiles solo terminaran muertos!" Dijo Inari Gritando y llorando

Naruto simplemente seguía comiendo y ni siquiera lo miro solo paro para decir algo "Piensa lo que quieras niño, no soy como tu" respondió mientras seguía comiendo, esto solo hizo que se enojar mas.

"¡Odiaría ser como tu! No sabes nada de nuestro país, ¡Tu ni siquiera sabes que tan dura la vida puede ser!" dijo Inari gritando la ultima parte.

Naruto al escuchar eso levanto la mirada para ver a Inari, sus ojos mostraban mucha frialdad y era algo que asustaba a todos los que estaban presentes.

"¡NUNCA DIGAS QUE NO SE NADA DE LA VIDA DIFICIL!" se calmo un poco y decidió seguir "desde que tenía tres años he tenido mas intentos de asesinatos de los que tu u otras personas puedan tener en toda la vida. Y eso es solo a los tres años, además tu por lo menos tienes a tu madre y abuelo, desde que nací he estado viviendo solo y soportando el odio de toda una villa, así que no te atrevas a decir que no se nada de lo que es una vida difícil" Naruto se levanto para irse pero antes de salir dio la vuelta, y ninguno de los que estaban ahí, ni siquiera Kakashi estaba listo para oír lo que el diría.

"Inari…muchas personas tienen una vida peor que la de los demás no eres el único, sin embargo en mi caso rezo que nadie tenga una vida peor que la mía" diciendo eso Naruto se retiro de la casa, Kyuubi estaba llorando porque sentía el dolor de Naruto, diciendo miles de veces "perdón", porque se sentía culpable de ello.

Todos los demás se habían quedado callados, Tsunami tenía lagrimas en sus ojos ya que no podía imaginar como alguien tan joven como el podía soportar algo así, Tazuna decidió hablar con Kakashi al respecto.

"Kakashi ¿es verdad lo que dice Naruto?"

"Me temo que si, desde que Naruto nació el a soportado un tormento que volvería a cualquier persona loco." Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron al puente para proteger a Tazuna menos Naruto, Kakashi pensó que sería lo mejor que se quedara descansando después de todo lo sucedido.

Horas después Naruto se levanto buscando a los demás, pero al no encontrar a Nadie supuso que se habían marchado, Naruto decidió cambiarse para ir a ayudar a sus amigos, en las afueras de la casa dos personas con espadas, los cuales estaban listos para entrar y matar a Tsunami y al hijo, por órdenes de Gatou.

Minutos después Naruto escucho a Tsunami gritar y fue en su ayuda, al llegar al muelle vio a Tsunami amarrada con las manos en la espalda, Inari quien estaba a poca distancia paresia tener miedo. Cuando Naruto llego le dio una palmada a Inari en la cabeza diciéndole que estaba orgulloso que los enfrentara aun cuando tenía miedo.

"¡No te metas en esto mocoso o te mataremos a ti también!" Grito uno de los hombres apuntándolo con su espada

"Porque no vienes y lo intentas" Dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar para provocarlos.

Casi como por arte de magia uno de los hombres salio corriendo a matarlo con su espada, Naruto fácilmente esquivaba ataque tras ataque, aun con los ojos cerrados, el hombre que atacaba a Naruto estaba enfureciéndose más y más, lo cual hacía que sus ataques fueran más torpes.

Naruto aprovecho esa oportunidad para saltar encima de el, dando una media vuelta para caer viéndolo a la espalda y simplemente utilizo un golpe en el cuello para dejarlo inconciente, El otro hombre que estaba junto a Tsunami estaba temblando de miedo, así que decidió usar a Tsunami para salvarse.

"¡No te me acerques o la mujer morirá!" Dijo el hombre temiendo por su vida, la mirada de Naruto cambio a enojo haciendo que el hombre temblara aun mas. (imaginen los ojos de kenshin cuando esta enojado).

"Te ocultas detrás de una mujer… ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?" Dijo naruto antes de correr hacía el, Naruto iba corriendo rápido que el hombre detrás de Tsunami no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único y ultimo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cara antes de caer inconciente.

Cuando Naruto libero a Tsunami esta fue corriendo hacía Inari para abrazarlo, Naruto solo sonrió a eso y felicito a Inari por su valor, luego de ver que estaba seguros Naruto se dirigió al puente, tenía que llegar antes que pasara algo grave, solo esperaba que no llegar muy tarde.

Mientras tanto en el puente la pelea ya había comenzado, Haku estaba peleando contra Sasuke mientras Sakura protegía a Tazuna y Kakashi peleaba contra Zabuza.

"No tengo deseos de matarte pero veo que no renunciaras ¿verdad?"Dijo Haku

"Claro que no, nunca podrás ganarle a un Uchiha" dijo confiado Sasuke

"Ya veo, pero no podrás seguirme con mi velocidad, adema tengo dos ventajas" dijo Haku quien estaba preparando su siguiente movimiento, al ver la cara de confusión de sasuke decidió aclararle su duda "La primera es el agua en el piso, y la segunda que tengo uno de tus brazos ocupados, ahora solo podrás correr de mis ataques" dijo formando un sello con una sola mano.

Haku dio una patada al suelo haciendo que el agua a su alrededor se congelara y formara unas agujas de hielo, las cuales se lanzaron contra Sasuke, para evitarlas realizo un gran salto aumentando su fuerza con chakra, al evitarlo Sasuke cayo atrás de haku quien había retrocedido tratando de buscar a Sasuke, cuando se dio la vuelta logro evitar a tiempo el golpe de sasuke.

Ahora ambos estaban en una competencia de Taijutsu, ambos eran iguales, pero sasuke comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad, en un descuido Haku fue lanzada lejos por una patada de Sasuke, Zabuza no podía creer que ella había sido derrotada en velocidad.

"Fue una mala decisión que subestimaras a Sasuke, después de todo el es el novato numero uno de la aldea" dijo Kakashi _"Aunque eso es solo porque Naruto oculta sus habilidades, ¿Dónde estará? Su ayuda sería si queremos salir de aquí"_ pensaba Kakashi, Sakura por su parte solo pensaba en lo bien que se miraba Sasuke peleando.

Haku se levanto del piso y empezó a juntar su chakra, mientras el agua comenzaba a elevarse cuando estaba lo suficientemente alta haku realizo su mejor jutsu "Makyo Hyosho" En seguida el agua se transformo en un domo lleno de espejos de hielo, Kakashi quien intento ir a ayudarlo fue bloqueado por Zabuza.

Haku aparecía en cada uno de los espejos mirando a Sasuke "Ahora te mostrare mi verdadera velocidad" dijo Haku comenzando a preparar su ataque, en un segundo Sasuke gritaba de dolor mientras era cortado numerosas veces por Haku, quien no dañaba partes vitales, los gritos de Sasuke espantaban a Sakura, la cual no podía mas y estaba pensando dejar a Tazuna para ir a ayudarlo, pero antes de moverse y que Sasuke recibiera el golpe final, se escucho una explosión y el kunai de Haku era detenido por el mango de la espada de Naruto.

"lamento haber llegado tarde Sasuke" Dijo Naruto viendo a su compañero en el suelo "Haku…" dijo simplemente viendo a Haku a los ojos aun cuando estaba detrás de una mascara.

Haku por su parte al ver a Naruto no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ella no quería pelear contra el, no podía hacerlo, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ya estaría muerto, pero Naruto era distinto, el le había dado algo de esperanza y se sentía a salvo con el, aun no podía evitar la sensación de paz y de seguridad que sintió cuando lo abrazo.

"Na-Naruto…lo siento…" Dijo Haku viendo al suelo, mientras Sasuke los miraba extrañados aun así no le importo, y simplemente aprovecho para atacar a Haku, Naruto lo vio y lo detuvo con un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconciente.

"Aun es tiempo Haku, ven conmigo" Dijo Naruto con esperanza en su voz

Haku se quito la mascara para revelara una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos, ella se acerco a Naruto aceptando su propuesta, pero le preocupaba el futuro de Zabuza, quien en ese momento se estaba enfrentando a Kakashi.

"Descuida Haku, yo me encargare de eso" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que Haku se sintiera feliz por dentro, ella no sabía porque Naruto la hacía sentirse de ese modo.

Kakashi quien seguía peleando contra Zabuza estaba muy cansado, tenía que terminar esto rápido, así que decidió usar su movimiento especial, empezó a realizar una sucesión de sellos, mientras reunía su chakra en su mano derecha, cuando su técnica estaba lista parecía que de su mano salía un resplandor, como si fuera un trueno que había quedado atrapado en su mano, Kakashi fue corriendo para atacar con su Chidori y terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Pero nadie esperaba lo que iba a suceder después, un poco antes que kakashi tocara a Zabuza, Naruto apareció frente a Kakashi, el vio esto y no tenía tiempo de detenerse, simplemente cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, al no pasar nada Kakashi abrió los ojos para ver sorprendido como Naruto había detenido su chidori con la funda de su espada.

"Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas" Dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados aun ejerciendo presión con su espada a la mano de Kakashi

Antes que Kakashi pudiera reclamarle a Naruto Gatou apareció con sus hombres, y habían dos de los cuales poseían una espada mientras que el otro tenía una Katana del mismo tamaño que la espada de Zabuza.

"Sabía que no podría confiar en ustedes" Dijo Gatou, "Es por eso que contrate a estos dos asesinos que harán el trabajo por ustedes, y también se encargaran de matarlos" Dijo Sonriendo.

"Haremos esto rápido, y después quiero tener algo de diversión con esa chica de la mascara" Dijo uno de los hombres quien portaba la espada, con una mirada llena de lujuria y maldad, lo cual enfureció a Naruto y a Zabuza al instante.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a avanzar mientras Naruto y Zabuza se preparaban a pelear, "Parece que ya no somos enemigos Kakashi" Dijo Zabuza en posición de pelea a lo cual Kakashi asintió preparándose para ayudarlo

Ambos hombres empezaron a pelear contra Kakashi y Zabuza, con puro Taijutsu, Kakashi y Zabuza estaban débiles porque habían usado todas sus energías peleando entre si, sin embargo eso no significaba que serían derrotados mas fácilmente.

Zabuza peleaba contra el hombre de la katana gigante, mientras que Kakashi peleaba contra el hombre que tenía la espada, los las habilidades de ambos podían ver que ellos podían ser fácilmente Jounin, aun cuando ambos peleaban estaba claro que no durarían mucho, en un momento de descuido, Kakashi y Zabuza cayeron sin fuerzas algunas, Haku al instante fue a ayudar a Zabuza.

El hombre de la espada llamado Kiro aprovecho para poder tener su "diversión" con Haku, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupada como para tener en cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Kiro se empezó a acercar y tomo a Haku del cuello, ella luchaba por soltarse sin suerte alguna, todo empero cuando Kiro con su mano libre empezó a sentir el cuerpo de Haku, mientras intentaba quitarle las prendas que vestía.

Naruto no podía controlar su enojo, sentía como una sed de sangre empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, su ira iba aumentando con cada grito de Haku, "¡SUFICIENTE!" dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos mostrando un color azul oscuro, eran unos ojos muy fríos llenos de ira y sed de sangre, Todos los que vieron esos ojos comenzaron a temblar de miedo, algunos no podían ni respirar.

Kiro simplemente soltó a Haku al suelo mientras ella intentaba respirar normalmente, "¿Quién diablos eres tu enano?" Dijo Kiro a Naruto, mientras el solo lo miraba fijamente, aunque por dentro su miedo era mayor a cualquier cosa.

"Tu peor pesadilla" Dijo Naruto que en un instante apareció detrás de el, Kiro no podía creer la velocidad de ese niño, lamentablemente no pudo pensar mas, ya que en ese instante la espada de Naruto había pasado por su garganta decapitándolo al instante, Haku miro agradecida a Naruto y no pudo evitar sentir temor al ver aquellos ojos llenos de ira y sed de venganza.

"Ahora sigues tu" Dijo Naruto al otro hombre que faltaba, este intento superar su miedo para poder responderle.

"Yo no seré un oponente tan fácil como Hiko" dijo el hombre llamado Baio

"Ya lo veremos" dijo Naruto comenzando a correr utilizando el tercer paso del shukuchi, Naruto iba muy rápido hacía su oponente dejando un efecto detrás de el, Baio logro esquivar el primer ataque de naruto, sin embargo Naruto instantáneamente realizo el shukuchi de nuevo, desapareciendo otra vez, cuando Naruto se acercaba a su oponente Baio salto para evitarlo, pero fue en vano ya que Naruto siguió su curso trepando a uno de los pilares del puente (N/a: ¿recuerdan el video de Sojiro que les di? Observen el minuto 3:30 para saber la posición de Naruto en el pilar), Naruto utilizo sus piernas para impulsarse y poder atacar de frente.

Ambas espadas chocaron entre si, cuando cayo Naruto volvió a desaparecer y esta vez sería el golpe final, mientras realizaba el shukuchi Naruto invoco otros dos clones, los cuales instantáneamente aparecieron realizando el shukuchi.

"Kage Shunshin rendan" fue lo ultimo que escucho Baio antes de ser atacado por uno de lo clones, quien lo golpeo con el mango de su espada haciendo que se elevara, el verdadero Naruto y el clone realizaron el mismo movimiento de antes, subiendo por los pilares opuestos del puente, para quedar en la misma posición, mientras que el cuerpo de Baio caía ambos Naruto y su clon se impulsaron para atacarlo, la velocidad con la que hacían cada corte era increíble, parecía que en pocos segundos habían realizado mas de mil cortes entre ambos, el cuerpo de Baio se desintegro haciendo que lloviera sangre.

La ira de Naruto aun no se apagaba y la sed de sangre aumentaba, aun quedaban algunas escorias mas, Gatou y los demás mercenarios que habían llegado, los clones y Naruto volvieron a desaparecer utilizando el shukuchi para llegar a sus objetivos, matando a todos antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, la ultima persona que quedo con vida era gatou, quien imploraba por su vida Naruto se acerco y con un rápido movimiento lo decapito.

Fue hasta ese entonces que escucho los gritos de Haku implorándole que se detuviera, Naruto despertó de su trance para ver lo que había sucedido, el estaba cubierto de sangre, y la hoja de su espada una vez azul ahora estaba teñida de un fuerte rojo. Naruto dejo caer su espada que se incrusto en el pavimento, para luego soltar un grito de terror y caer desmayado.

Todo este momento Kyuubi había estado preocupada por Naruto, ya que esto no había sido obra suya, y es lo que mas la asustaba ya que toda esa ira y sed de sangre habían salido del mismo Naruto, era algo que ella no deseaba ver nunca mas y Haku pensaba mismo.

Sakura y Tazuna solo podían ver en asombro lo que había ocurrido, y no fue hasta ahora que notaron que Sasuke estaba desmayado, al instante Sakura fue a su rescate, mientras los demás aldeanos junto con Inari llegaban al puente para ayudar.

La batalla en Nami había terminado, todos estaban felices de eso, para algunos este día era bueno y malo, uno de los mercenarios que quedo con vida le dio a Naruto el sobrenombre de "El destajador" y ese día se recordaría como la masacre en Nami, pero para los aldeanos este fue un día para celebrar su libertad, y que pronto sus vidas volverían a ser las mismas sin preocuparse de morir de hambre.

* * *

Ls: Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza lo iba a colocar ayer pero me quede pensando en las parejas y en la trama lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto.

Se que todos se preguntan porque tome a Haku encuenta para esto, verán después de leer sus reviews los cuales aprecio, analizaba cada pareja que sería buena para Naruto, las que mas me llamaban la atención eran Kurenai, Hinata, y Tenten, y empecé a ver el mejor escenario para integrarlas, pero cuando pensaba en este capitulo no pude pasar por alto que Haku fuera mujer, porque tanto en la serie como en el manga parece mujer.

Luego pensé en el pasado de Haku, quien había sufrido como Naruto, Anko y Kyuubi, quien si recuerdan perdió a su hermano y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que los cuatro tenían algo en común, todos ellos habían sufrido de una manera similar o casi similar, y era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

En fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y desde ya les digo que el próximo será uno largo, para su deleite, así que tratare de tenerlo listo para el Lunes o Martes a mas tardar, espero sus reviews.

Jane

Lighting-Squall


	6. Chapter 6

Ls: ¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza se que lo debería de haber tenido listo para el Lunes pero por desgracia me mude y no pude hacer mucho, he estado ocupado desempacando las cosas no solo en mi habitación si no que también en la casa + esperar que instalaran el Internet/cable/teléfono en fin, ha sido un total relajo pero aquí les traigo el capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews, escribo por y gracias a ustedes que me dan ánimos de seguir con cada review, en fin y sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 6

"Los exámenes chuunin se acercan"

Naruto se encontraba caminando en el bosque pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué había sucedido esto? Esto eran cosas que Naruto se preguntaba, al salir de la casa de Tazuna Naruto solo dijo que iría a caminar, Kakashi sabía que tendría que hablar con el sobre lo sucedido, al haber estado inconciente no pudo ver nada de lo que ocurrió, sin embargo Sakura le contó a Kakashi Todo lo que había visto, ahora ella tenía miedo de ver a Naruto, por temor a su propia vida.

Haku por su parte estaba a la par de Zabuza atendiendo sus heridas, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar los hechos del día anterior, ella podía recordar claramente como los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a un azul oscuro, esos ojos…llenos de frialdad y sed de sangre, cuando los vio sintió que no podía respirar, su cuerpo se había paralizado mientras lagrimas corrían en sus ojos. Cuando menos los supo, todo había terminado, Naruto estaba cubierto en sangre junto a su espada, cuando ella vio a Naruto por segunda vez a los ojos, observo como habían regresado a la normalidad, pero ahora su mirada estaba llena de miedo y arrepentimiento.

Naruto se sentó a la orilla del lago, para seguir pensando en lo que había pasado, cerro los ojos y se puso a meditar para ver a Kyuubi. Al llegar se encontró a Kyuubi sentada a la sombra de un árbol, con una mirada muy triste, cuando Naruto se acerco para verla podía observar que ella estaba llorando, Kyuubi por su parte al ver a Naruto se lanzo a sus brazos llorando aun mas que antes.

"¿Hi-Hitomi-chan?" dijo Naruto preocupado.

"**Naru-kun…¿en verdad eres tu?"** pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, Naruto por su parte no entendía porque ella preguntaba eso, pero decidió contestarle.

"Así es Hi-chan, soy yo…no te preocupes" dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos para confortarla.

"**¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué cambiaste así?"** Preguntaba Kyuubi abrazándolo con mas fuerzas por temor a perderlo

"Desearía saberlo Hi-chan, pero no se porque paso?" dijo Naruto mientras seguía abrazándola.

Naruto se quedo con Kyuubi hablando de distintas cosas, Kyuubi quien aun no estaba lista como para dejarlo solo pasaba abrazándolo, hasta que unos minutos mas tarde se quedo dormida en el regazo de Naruto mientras el acariciaba su pelo suavemente viéndola dormir.

Unas horas mas tarde Naruto regreso a la casa de Tazuna, al llegar fue recibido con una sonrisa por parte de Tsunami y un abrazo por parte de Haku, cuando Naruto intento hablarle ella dijo que no era necesario, que lo que había hecho era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano. A Naruto no le gustaba quitar una vida, sin embargo en ese momento si no lo hacía todos saldrían heridos, en especial Haku, y eso era algo que el nunca permitiría.

Haku y Zabuza aceptaron ir con el equipo siete a Konoha con esperanzas de volver a comenzar de nuevo, sin temor a ser perseguidos, en el camino Sasuke u Sakura no dejaban de ver a Naruto, ella lo miraba con miedo y Sasuke lo miraba por celos, porque el había hecho lo que el no pudo, ¿Cómo era posible? El era un Uchiha, el clan elite de Konoha.

Al Llegar a Konoha fueron a la oficina de Sarutobi donde les explicaron lo sucedido dejando aparte lo que había hecho Naruto, Sarutobi les ordeno a Sasuke y Sakura que se retiraran, cuando ellos se marcharon le dijo a Kakashi que explicara lo que había dejado aparte en su informe, Kakashi por su parte no pudo explicar con claridad porque el estaba inconciente, Sarutobi le dijo a Naruto que explicara lo que había sucedido.

Naruto el empezó a contar a Sarutobi con detalle de lo que había pasado, de cómo esos hombres intentaron aprovecharse de Haku, y como empezó a sentir una furia interna, algo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Haku observaba como Naruto se deprimía cuando hablaba de eso, y sorprendió a todos en la oficina cuando se acerco a Naruto para envolverlo en un abrazo.

"Naruto, se que la primera vez que quitas una vida es difícil, sin embargo para nosotros los shinobis es algo que tarde o temprano debemos hacer, si no lo hubieras hecho tus amigos hubieran corrido peligro" Dijo Sarutobi viendo a Naruto quien tenía la cabeza hacía abajo.

"Lo se Oji-san, se que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer, pero aun sabiendo que eran malos no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello" decía Naruto mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Haku lo abrazo aun mas dejando que el se desahogara.

"Eso es algo que nunca se ira Naruto, es completamente humano sentirlo, y me sorprendería si no lo sintieras, por ahora relájate Naruto, esta semana no tendrán ninguna misión, y aquí tienes tu paga"

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar con el Hokage, este también acepto a Haku y zabuza en su aldea, si Naruto decía que eran buenas personas entonces lo eran, Haku decidió que no quería pelear y se volvió medica del hospital de Konoha, mientras que Zabuza se convirtió en Jounin, pero debía estar un mes bajo prueba y vigilancia, lo cual no lo molesto porque sabía que era algo natural.

Naruto por su parte decidió ir a su campo de entrenamiento que tantas veces compartió con su maestro, al estar frente a su tumba comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, algo dentro de el le decía que se sentiría mejor si lo hacia, mientras le hablaba a la tumba no había notado como una figura empezaba a aparecer un poco mas arriba de la lapida ni tampoco que su espada emitía un ligero brillo de color azul.

"Naruto" dijo la voz suavemente, Naruto levanto la mirada y estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, delante de el estaba su maestro… ¿Pero como era posible?

"Ju-Jun-sensei…" Dijo Naruto sin quitar sus ojos de su maestro.

"Naruto, recuerdas que te dije que siempre estaría contigo, mi alma descansa tanto en el cielo como en tu espada, Naruto no tengo mucho tiempo pero he visto todo lo que hiciste, y estoy orgulloso de ti" Dijo Jun mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo puedes estar orgulloso después de lo que hice? Después…que mate a tantas personas ¿¡Como es posible que te sientas orgulloso!?" Grito Naruto al preguntarlo de nuevo, Jun solo se limito a mirarlo, es sabía como se sentía porque el había pasado exactamente por lo mismo.

"Naruto, estoy orgulloso porque protegiste a tus amigos, por como has crecido en mi ausencia, Naruto esa fuerza que sentiste, ese enojo era el kyoukan reiki, también conocido como la aura asesina." Dijo Jun seriamente, mientras Naruto se preguntaba como lo había hecho si nunca lo había aprendido.

"Esta es una habilidad que se aprende casi automáticamente cuando se domina el Tenken, para que esta se active se deben cumplir ciertos requisitos, en tu caso Naruto se presento cuando viste a tus amigos en problemas, al no saber controlarlo quedaste en un estado de furia, yo pase por lo mismo Naruto, pero no debes sentirte mal por eso" Dijo Jun mientras miraba a Naruto relajarse un poco mas ahora que sabía lo que pasaba.

"¿Pero como podré manejarlo?" Pregunto Naruto con esperanzas de encontrar una solución.

"Solo con el tiempo Naruto, esa es la única respuesta, cuando vuelvas a activar el Kyoukan trata de mantenerte bajo control, y cada vez se hará mas y mas fácil"

"¿Acaso no existe otra forma de realizarlo? ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez les hago daño a mis amigos, o a las personas que quiero?" Decía furioso Naruto pensando principalmente en Haku, Anko y Kyuubi

"Existe un modo Naruto, pero es demasiado peligroso, si lo haces y no puedes controlarlo quedaras en estado de ira por siempre, y te volverás un asesino que matara por simple placer, ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?"

"Lo haré, no importa lo que cueste o cuan peligroso sea" Dijo Naruto lleno de confianza, Jun simplemente soltó una pequeña risa, sabía que Naruto elegiría esta opción, y si alguien podría superar esto, ese era Naruto.

"Muy bien Naruto en ese caso te diré donde tienes que ir, es un lugar que queda al norte de Konoha, te llevara alrededor de un día llegar ahí, es un templo habitado por monjes de del oeste, ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron cuando enfrente mi problema con el Kyoukan, diles que necesitas aprender a usarlo y ellos harán el resto"

"Entiendo, muchas gracias Jun-sensei" Dijo Naruto con alegría y esperanza.

"Recuerda Naruto siempre estaré contigo, mi alma descansa en tu espada, y recuerda que sin importar lo que pase estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Dijo Jun mientras comenzaba a desaparecer como lo hizo cuando murió. Naruto miraba las múltiples partículas de luz las cuales se alejaban mientras iban al cielo, y la espada dejaba de emitir ese brillo azul.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de Sarutobi para decirle su situación, y como necesitaría esta semana para estar fuera de la aldea, al principio Sarutobi parecía algo reclutarte de dejarlo ir, sin embargo algo le decía que haría lo correcto.

"Esta bien Naruto puedes irte, pero si no regresas en el tiempo acordado mandare a alguien a buscarte ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Sarutobi

"Claro que si Oji-san, no te preocupes, vendré en el tiempo acordado" Dijo naruto saliendo de su oficina.

Naruto siguió a su apartamento para preparar sus cosas para el viaje, ya que estaba seguro que sería un viaje muy largo, mientras seguía empacando alguien toco su puerta, cuando Naruto abrió la puerta fue prácticamente tirado al suelo por un gran abrazo, al abrir los ojos noto quien era, y solo se limito a sonreír y devolver el abrazo.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo Anko-chan" Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Anko le daba mas fuerzas al abrazo.

"Cuando supe que habías regresado decidí venir a ver como estabas Naruto-kun" Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

Naruto le empezó a contar a Anko de su misión en Nami, de cómo se había enfrentado a Zabuza y Haku, y como mato a tantas personas sin querer, Anko derramo un par de lagrimas al escuchar a Naruto con una voz llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento, y se limito a abrazarlo, cuando Naruto se había calmado le agradeció por el abrazo, y le siguió contando como debía hacer un viaje para poder controlar ese poder, Anko al escucharlo se puso triste porque no vería a su amado por un tiempo, y sabía que tenia que hacer algo para que lo recordara.

"Te iras este mismo día ¿verdad Naruto?" Dijo Anko en un tono triste.

"Así es, en cuanto termine de empacar me iré de aquí" dijo Naruto.

"en ese caso, quiero darte algo para que pienses en mi" Dijo Anko con una sonrisa juguetona.

"No tienes porque hace-" Naruto fue interrumpido cuando sintió algo en sus labios, y eran los labios de Anko, esto lo tomo por sorpresa pero de igual forma devolvió el beso, unos minutos después ambos se separaron con un gran rubor en sus caras.

"Yo…tu…nosotros" Naruto no podía articular una oración por lo impactado que estaba

Anko por su parte estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho, se sentía nerviosa al principio, si Naruto la rechazaba sería el fin de ella, pero todo eso cambio cuando el le devolvió el beso, justo en ese momento supo que Naruto también sentía algo por ella.

"Bueno Naruto-kun, se que no me olvidaras después de eso, así que cuídate" Dijo Anko desapareciendo del lugar con un shunshin"

Kyuubi observaba con furia lo que Anko acababa de hacer, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a darle un beso a Naruto? Se supone que ella sería la primera en eso, pero eso no quedaría así, claro que no, todo lo contrario, ella aprovecharía este viaje para decirle a Naruto lo que ella sentía.

Por su parte Naruto estaba aun estupefacto, Anko lo había besado, este era uno de los mejores días de su vida, pero sería mejor que piense eso luego, ya que ahora tenia que dirigirse al templo como su maestro lo había dicho.

Naruto salio de la aldea sin darse cuenta que Anko estaba en el techo de un edificio viendo como su ser querido se alejaba, y Sarutobi lo miraba desde su bola de cristal, Mientras Naruto iba caminando tenía una conversación con una muy enojada Zorra.

"Hi-chan por favor…ella fue quien me beso" decía Naruto algo nervioso.

"**¿¡Pero porque le devolviste el beso!? Simplemente te hubieras alejado, no era necesario" **Respondía Kyuubi en un tono serio pero enojado, que solo ponía mas nervioso a Naruto.

"Sinceramente no lo sé…una parte de mi quería alejarse, sin embargo al mismo tiempo deseaba seguirla besando, es extraño, aun no se lo que significa…pero cuando estoy con ella de algún modo me siento bien, es un sentimiento similar al que tengo cuando estoy contigo Hi-chan" Dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado por lo que le acababa de decir a Kyuubi, quien por su parte también se sonrojo.

"**Bu-bu-bueno en ese caso ¡También deberás de darme un beso!"** Dijo Kyuubi casi gritando lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aun mucho mas, Naruto dejo de caminar cuando escucho eso, y se sonrojo a niveles que harían que hinata se pusiera celosa.

"Cla-claro…Hi-chan" fue todo lo que dijo mientras continuaba su camino, en el transcurso del viaje ninguno decía nada por nervios a lo que había sucedido, cayendo la noche decidió acampar y reponer sus energías.

Mientras Naruto dormía fue a ver a Kyuubi, parecía algo natural para Naruto, después de tanto tiempo, al llegar Kyuubi estaba en el mismo árbol de siempre, sentada en su sombra esperando a que el llegara, aunque esta vez había algo distinto, ambos tenían un rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando Naruto llego se sentó a la par de ella sin decir una sola palabra, Kyuubi por su parte estaba muy nerviosa, por primera vez en su larga vida, y cuando hablo de larga me refiero a LARGA vida no sabía que hacer, pero se decido por romper el hielo.

"**Naruto no tie-"** Kyuubi fue interrumpida por Naruto quien la beso sin previo aviso, ella por la sorpresa estaba inmovilizada, no podía creerlo y simplemente empezó a soltar lagrimas de felicidad, después de unos segundos, ella devolvió el beso con mucha mas pasión, como si ese momento fuera el ultimo de sus vidas.

Al separarse ambos estaban completamente rojos, sin mencionar nerviosos, sin embargo Naruto se armo de valor y decidió hablar primero.

"Hi-chan…esto no paso solo porque me lo dijiste, si eso es lo que piensas, si debo confesártelo esto era algo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo" dijo Naruto completamente rojo.

Kyuubi ahora estaba derramando muchas mas lagrimas de felicidad, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento…así es, derribar a Naruto con un abrazo y seguir besándolo, con todas sus fuerzas, cabe decir que ambos tuvieron una noche muy lucrativa.

Al día siguiente siguieron con su camino, hacía el templo, que su maestro le había dicho, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en Kyuubi ni en Anko, esto se estaba poniendo realmente confuso. Al pasar el tiempo llego al templo de los monjes, era un lugar realmente sorprendente, el templo era inmenso y a la vez se miraba muy acogedor, ¿Cómo algo tan grande estaba tan escondido? Se preguntaba Naruto.

Al acercarse al templo pudo observar que en la entrada se encontraba un monje de aspecto mayor, tenía una larga barba y un rosario colgando en su cuello, bestia un habito de color blanco con un manto naranja que colgaba diagonalmente.

"¿En que puedo ayudarte joven viajero?" Pregunto el monje.

"He venido desde Konoha, y quiero aprender a usar el Kyoukan" dijo Naruto con una mirada muy decidida.

"¿Kyoukan?...no había escuchado de el desde hace mucho tiempo, eso significa que conoces a Jun" dijo el Monje con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así es, el fue mi maestro, pero falleció hace poco tiempo" dijo Naruto tristemente, El monje vio la espada de Naruto y supo que Jun había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado, cuando partió de ese lugar, había encontrado un nuevo aprendiz, alguien digno para poder pasar sus conocimientos.

"Ya veo…es una pena escuchar eso, sígueme pequeño shinobi, te llevare con el supremo sacerdote, el te dirá lo que debes hacer" dijo el monje diciéndole a Naruto mientras el lo seguía de cerca.

Al entrar al templo Naruto observaba a varios monjes meditando cerca de una estatua de Buda, podía ver como alrededor de cada monje brillaba un aura de un color blanco, el aura era pequeña pero visible. Después de unos minutos se detuvieron en una inmensa puerta, el monje la abrió y dentro de ella se encontraba una estatua inmensa de Buda, y en y unas largas gradas que llevaban a su palma de su mano izquierda que se encontraba en el centro de su estomago, y en el centro de su palma estaba un monje aun mayor que el primero que recibió a Naruto.

Este monje se encontraba meditando, y era imposible no sentir una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en esa habitación, Naruto no dejaba de observar al monje, el cual después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

"Tu debes ser Naruto, el legado de Jun…" Dijo Con una voz muy clara y llena de paz,

"¿¡Pero como lo supo!?" Dijo Naruto desconcertado.

"Es fácil, se muchas cosas a través de la meditación, me puedo comunicar con los espíritus y ellos me hablan de ti y también del porque de tu venida, este proceso puede ser muy peligroso… ¿estas seguro que deseas hacerlo?" pregunto el monje aun sin abrir los ojos.

"Nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida que en este momento" dijo Naruto completamente decidido.

"En ese caso comenzaremos cuanto antes, por favor sígueme" dijo el sabio monje, sin abrir los ojos el monje se paro y empezó a caminar bajando las gradas, Naruto estaba sorprendido por como el monje podía caminar sin ver.

"Por cierto joven shinobi, mi nombre es Daisuke y por si te lo preguntabas no necesito de mis ojos para poder ver lo que me rodea." Respondió el monje, naruto no dijo nada aun asombrado como había "leído su mente", pronto llegaron a una gran habitación llena de velas, en su centro se encontraba dibujado un círculo, con varios sellos, o por lo menos eso parecían.

"Naruto quiero que te pares en el centro de ese círculo, cuando comencemos el entrenamiento enfrentaras muchas situaciones, que para ti serán reales y harán surgir el kyoukan, deberás tratar de controlarlo antes que el te controle a ti, si eso pasa nos veremos preparados a terminar con tu vida… ¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir?" Pregunto Daisuke

"No pienso marcharme de aquí, así que ¡hagámoslo!" dijo Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, al instante Daisuke comenzó ha decir una oración y cada sello comenzó a brillar, cuando todos estaban iluminados el circulo entero emitió una luz muy brillante, Naruto cerro sus ojos a causa de ella, cuando los abrió noto que ya no estaba en la habitación del templo, no sabía donde se encontraba, estaba parado en una plataforma circular, y no había nada mas a su alrededor, al caminar a la orilla fe ella noto como esta flotaba en el cielo.

"Sorprendente…." Dijo Naruto maravillado de ese lugar.

"¡Naruto!" Grito alguien atrás de el. Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta observo a Kyuubi con una gran sonrisa.

"¿¡Hi-chan!?" Dijo Naruto caminando hacía ella, a unos pocos metros de llagar a ella, una gran espada le atravesó el pecho, cayendo muerta en el suelo, Naruto vio asustado la escena y luego vio al portador de la espada, era una persona con una gabardina negra y poseía una capucha que le tapaba la cara, esta persona simplemente agito la espada regando la sangre de Kyuubi y luego apunto a Naruto con ella.

Naruto se enfureció y corrió para atacarlo con su espada, mientras que aquella persona no se movía, el simplemente esperaba a Naruto, cuando Naruto estaba cerca intento golpearlo con la espada, pero el simplemente lo bloqueo con la suya y le dio una fuerte patada mandando a Naruto lejos de el.

"¡Miserable! ¡Te matare!" Gritaba Naruto enfurecido, quien otra vez comenzó a correr para atacarlo para ser lanzado de nuevo, la figura simplemente esperaba, Naruto se volvió a parar, e iba a atacar cuando escucho otra voz que lo llamaba, esta vez era Anko quien estaba a unos metros de aquella figura.

"¡Anko-chan! ¡Aléjate de el!" gritaba Naruto pero fue muy tarde, ya que la figura se movió a una gran velocidad cortando a Anko con su espada en la cintura, "Na-Naruto-kun…" fue lo ultimo que dijo Anko antes de morir.

"¡NO!" grito Naruto corriendo a su dirección, al agacharse para verla vio su cuerpo frió e inmóvil, Naruto empezaba a emitir el Kyoukan, su ira iba aumentando cada vez mas y mas, Naruto desapareció de su puesto para aparecer rápidamente aun costado de aquella figura y atacándolo con su espada, la figura simplemente volvió a bloquear el ataque, pero esta vez no pudo mandar a Naruto con una patada, porque había desaparecido de su puesto.

La figura miraba a todos lados sin poder observarlo, fue ahí cuando supo que el no estaba a su alrededor si no arriba, justo a tiempo bloqueo el golpe de Naruto y aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe con el brazo y mandar a Naruto lejos.

Naruto se levanto al instante, se podía observar que se encontraba muy cansado, sus ojos estaban cada vez mas fríos, su mirada era la de una persona que había matado a miles de personas, por fin había despertado el kyoukan reiki, Naruto utilizo el shukuchi y rápidamente ataco a su oponente, aquella persona lo bloqueo con sin problemas, pero no pudo parar a Naruto quien simplemente cambio de dirección, para volver a atacar.

La figura vio lo que Naruto planeaba y desapareció utilizando una versión muy similar al shukuchi, ambos se embistieron entre si, intercambiando golpes con las espadas las cuales chocaban entre si, sacando chispas con cada golpe, ambos dieron un gran salto hacía atrás solo para desaparecer y volver a chocar las espadas, habían pasado un par de minutos y se podía notar que Naruto se estaba agotando, pero también se podía observar que Naruto aun con el kyoukan ya no atacaba ciegamente, estaba comenzando a controlarlo y a planear sus ataques.

Naruto creo 4 clones y los mando a atacar mientras el preparaba su ataque, los clones comenzaron a atacar a aquella figura, esta los bloqueaba con facilidad, pero sabía que eran solo una distracción, el verdadero Naruto se preparaba para realizar su técnica mas mortífera, estaba preparando el shuntensatsu.

Este ataque era diferente, no tenía esa aura que pedía sangre a gritos, este era el verdadero shuntensatsu de Naruto, cuando estaba seguro que podía vencer a aquella figura se lanzo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, la figura elimino a los clones y se preparo para el ataque.

Naruto se venia acercando a mucha velocidad, y justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final, la figura detuvo la espada, la fuerza del ataque era tan grande que rompió su espada por la mitad, quedando solo la de Naruto, ahora estaba a su merced, la figura estaba ahí parada esperando el golpe final, el cual nunca llego, Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad y guardo su espada.

"A pesar de que mataste a las dos personas que mas quiero, se que debería matarte, pero no lo haré, recordé que todo lo que pasa en este lugar solo esta en mi mente" Dijo Naruto viendo a la figura la cual como si fuera un solo manto negro se quito su gabardina revelando a su maestro Jun.

"Bien hecho Naruto…lo lograste" Dijo Jun con una gran sonrisa. "Lo que dices es correcto estamos en un lugar de tu subconsciente, sin embargo, si me hubieras matado sin haber dominado el kyoukan este se habría apoderado de ti, y la sed de sangre te hubiera dominado y te hubieras vuelto un simple asesino que mata por placer, estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto" Dijo Jun poniéndose en guardia

"¿Qué significa esto sensei?" Pregunto Naruto al ver a su maestro en guardia.

"Simple Naruto ya que estoy acá y como todavía te quedan 3 días mas… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y entrenas un poco mas" Dijo Jun con una sonrisa, Naruto simplemente sonríe y se prepara para atacar.

Naruto estuvo en ese lugar justamente tres días mas, entrenando con Jun, aprendiendo nuevas cosas, y reforzando los conocimientos que ya tenía sobre el tenken, había llegado el final del tercer día y ya casi era tiempo de regresar.

"Ahora que dominas el Kyoukan Naruto, recuerda que lo debes usar para defender a tus seres queridos, te estaré observando Naruto, hazme orgulloso" Dijo Jun desvaneciéndose en su mente, Naruto cerro los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos lo abrió, apareciendo en aquel salón donde había entrado con Daisuke.

"Felicidades Naruto, veo que lograste dominar el kyoukan, solo Jun y tu han logrado semejante hazaña" Dijo Daisuke con alegría.

Por la noche Naruto apareció en su mente para ver a Kyuubi, quien sin mas aviso se lanzo a sus brazos dándole suaves golpes en su pecho. Naruto vio las lagrimas en sus ojos y el la abrazo asegurándose de que en verdad era ella, Naruto empezó a derramar también unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, Kyuubi vio esto y se preguntaba que había pasado para que el estuviera así.

Naruto le contó a Kyuubi lo que había ocurrido, al estar en ese lugar era imposible para cualquier otra persona más que Naruto que estuviera ahí, le contó como había visto que la asesinaban a ella y a Anko, como el kyoukan se apodero de el y como lo logro dominar, también como aquella figura que era su maestro y lo que entrenaron el resto del tiempo.

Kyuubi estaba feliz de saber que su amado estaba seguro, y que nunca volvería a pasar lo que sucedió en nami, lo único que importaba ahora era que estaban juntos de nuevo, y nada ni nadie los separaría de nuevo. Al día siguiente Naruto se despidió de Daisuke y los demás monjes y estos como recuerdo le regalaron un brazalete y en el centro de el se encontraba el mismo circulo que había visto naruto en el suelo.

"Esto Naruto, simboliza el esfuerzo y la fuerza de voluntad que se necesita para dominar el kyoukan, así como también el sacrificio que has hecho al pasar por esa prueba, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido en este lugar" Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa al final.

"No olvidare lo que han hecho por mi, ahora puedo estar mas tranquilo conmigo mismo, y no repetir lo que una vez hice." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pero con un poco de tristeza.

"aun eres joven Naruto, con el tiempo verás que no siempre se puede evitar que algo pase, sin embargo se puede tratar de evitar la mayor cantidad de tiempo" Dijo Daisuke regresando a sus aposentos.

Mientras que Naruto comenzaba su viaje de regreso a Konoha, algo dentro de el sabía que algo grande se acercaba, no sabía con seguridad que era, pero sabía que era algo importante. Así también no podía evitar pensar en cierta mujer de pelo púrpura ni en aquel beso que compartieron en su departamento. Definitivamente todo se volvería más interesante, pero Naruto no se imaginaba la importancia de lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando Naruto llego fue directo a la oficina del Hokage para infórmale sus avances, al llegar se encontró con Haku quien lo recibió con una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te marcharías? ¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado?" dijo Haku con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, las cuales hicieron que Naruto se sintiera mal.

"Lo siento Haku-chan, se que debí avisarte, pero no tenía tiempo que perder." Dijo Naruto viéndola a los ojos.

"Entiendo Naruto, pero la próxima vez por favor dime si te iras a algún lado, ¿esta bien?" dijo Haku con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se retiraba para dejarlos solos, antes de llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Naruto. "Por cierto…bienvenido" le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

"Gra-gracias" dijo Naruto un poco rojo, mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Kyuubi.

Cuando Haku se fue, Sarutobi y Naruto empezaron a hablar de su viaje y del éxito de dicho viaje, Sarutobi le informo a Naruto que los exámenes chuunin se acercaban y que Kakashi estaba pensando en nominarlos, así que debía hablar con el lo antes posible, para saber si entrarían o no, Naruto asintió con la cabeza muy emocionado por pelear con otras personas, al parecer sus sentidos habían acertado.

Al salir de su oficina y mientras caminaba por una de las calles noto algo extraño, una piedra de forma rectangular lo estaba persiguiendo… ¿una piedra de forma rectangular?... eso solo podría significar una cosa.

"Ya se que eres tu Konohamaru, sal de ese lugar" dijo naruto indiferentemente, ala instante de la "piedra" salio el chico acompañado de otras dos personas. "Ustedes son nuevos ¿Quiénes son?" pregunto Naruto esta vez interesado en ellos.

"Mi nombre es Udon y soy amante de los números" dijo el pequeño con lentes.

"Y yo soy la mejor kunoichi de konoha, mi nombre es Moegi" dijo la pequeña niña con trenzas.

"Jefe prometiste que jugarías a los ninjas conmigo" dijo Konohamaru casi demandando

"si es verdad…muy bien jugare ninjas con ustedes, tal como lo prometí" dijo Naruto, en ese momento llego Sakura para escuchar lo que Naruto había dicho y le pareció totalmente ridículo

"Naruto ¿Qué clase de ninja juega a ser ninja?" pregunto Sakura queriendo burlarse de Naruto, este simplemente la ignoro pero Konohamaru decidió defenderse.

"Oye niña tabla, porque no nos dejas tranquilos y te vas a molestar a otra parte" dijo Konohamaru obteniendo varias risas de sus amigos incluyendo de Naruto, el le dijo a Konohamaru que corriera para salvarse de la ira de Sakura, mientras corría se estrello contra un chico con una capucha muy rara y lo que parecía ser pintura de guerra en su cara.

"Eso dolió, pequeña basura" dijo la persona de la capucha levantando a Konohamaru por la camisa, Naruto viendo esto decidió actuar enseguida antes que pasara algo peor.

"No sería algo bueno q hicieras eso" dijo naruto con una voz amenazadora, la persona con la capucha sintió un poco de miedo, pero decidió seguir con lo suyo.

"¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer enano?" Dijo burlándose de naruto

"En primer lugar no creo que quieras meterte a ti y tu aldea en problemas por molestar al nieto del Hokage, y segundo tu amigo del árbol parece estar molesto con lo que has hecho" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la persona que se encontraba en un árbol.

"Ga-Gaara, ellos empezaron" dijo el chico con mucho miedo.

"Cállate o te mato" dijo el chico pelirrojo bajando del árbol "lamento el mal entendido, nos iremos de aquí" dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta, Sakura siendo quien es decidió hablar.

"Ustedes son ninjas de la arena ¿verdad? ¿Qué hacen acá sin un permiso?" pregunto Sakura tratando de sentirse importante.

"Estamos aquí para los exámenes chuunin" dijo la chica de pelo rubio.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto el chico pelirrojo señalando a Naruto.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Genin de Konoha" dijo Naruto viéndolo a los ojos.

"Mi nombres Gaara, y ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Temari" señalando a las personas a la par de el.

Los tres ninjas se alejaron del lugar dejando a Naruto y a Sakura junto a Konohamaru y sus amigos. Mas tarde se reunieron en su campo de entrenamiento y vieron que Kakashi traía unas hojas consigo.

"Escuchen, estas hojas que traigo aquí son formas para entrar al examen chuunin, así que quiero que las tomen y las lean detenidamente, recuerden que no tienen obligación de tomarlo, pero si lo hacen los veré en el salón 301 de la academia" dijo Kakashi entregándoles las formas y desapareciendo después.

Todos se retiraron para pensar en esta importante decisión, y Naruto por su parte se dirigió a su campo de entrenamiento, donde comenzó a practicar sus katas, mientras practicaba hablaba con Kyuubi sobre este examen y la importancia del mismo.

"(Hi-chan, ¿que piensas de estos exámenes chuunin?)" dijo Naruto mientras seguía practicando

"**Es una buena oportunidad para probar tus habilidades Naru-kun, sin embargo no te confíes, eso podría acabar contigo sin importar los fuerte que seas" dijo Kyuubi.**

"(Entiendo Hi-chan, no te preocupes, no me confiare, solo espero que los demás tengan la misma confianza)" Dijo Naruto deteniéndose por un momento.

"**¿a que te refieres Naru-kun?"**pregunto Kyuubi.

"(Según tengo entendido los exámenes se deben de tomar en equipo, por lo que si sakura o sasuke no se presentan no podremos avanzar, sasuke no me preocupa pero no se si sakura aparecerá.)" Dijo Naruto volviendo a iniciar su entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente Naruto se dirigió a la academia para encontrar sorprendentemente a Sasuke y a Sakura esperándolo.

Cuando llegaron vieron que muchos shinobis estaban reunidos enfrente de la puerta del salón 301, aunque había algo extraño porque se encontraban en el segundo piso, ¡Eso era! ¡Aun se encontraban en el segundo piso! Pensó Naruto, eso significaba que esto era para disminuir la competencia, cuando se acerco vio como dos ninjas habían golpeado a una genin que parecía ser de Konoha.

"Ustedes me dejaran pasar" Dijo Sasuke antes de que los genin pudieran actuar y siguió hablando. "y además removerán este inútil genjutsu, es obvio que estamos en el segundo piso y que este es el cuarto 201" dijo sasuke sonriendo al final mostrando su grandeza, mientras que Naruto se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano, por la estupidez de su amigo.

"Bien hecho Sasugay, el genjutsu era solo una prueba para cortar la competencia, pero gracias a ti ahora todos saben que no es real" dijo Naruto viendo a sasuke quien solo gruño y vio en otra dirección.

"¡No le hables así a Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka, solo lo dices porque estas celoso porque no te diste cuenta antes." Dijo Sakura gritándole y dejándolo casi sordo.

Cuando pasaron todos se acercaron a ellos tres genin eran los mismos que estaban en problemas antes de su llegada. El primero tenia un peinado en forma de hongo y unas mallas verdes cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, la segunda era una chica con una vestimenta oriental y dos colas recogidas en su cabeza, el tercero de ellos era un chico de aspecto raro, tenía el pelo muy largo y sus ojos eran pálidos.

"mi nombre es Rock Lee y quiero que salgamos juntos" dijo el de las mallas a sakura quien al instante lo rechazo.

El de pelo largo se acerco a Sasuke y le pregunto su nombre, sasuke le menciono que el debía presentarse primero y fue así como el chico le dijo que su nombre era Hyuuga Neji. Mas adelante mientras caminaban se encontraron a lee en uno de los pasillos, y reto a Sasuke a una pelea.

"Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad?, Quiero que peleemos" Dijo Lee colocándose en posición de ataque.

"Aun sabiendo eso quieres pelear, muy bien que así sea" dijo sasuke colocándose en posición de ataque.

"Sasuke…este no es momento para jugar, tenemos poco tiempo y a demás el pateara tu trasero" dijo Naruto haciendo enojar a Sakura por su comentario.

Sasuke comenzó a correr hacía el para atacarlo, Lee se mantenía en su puesto esperando el golpe, y una vez llego lo bloqueo con facilidad y contraatacando con un puño, Naruto empezó a observar con interés la pelea, la velocidad de Lee muy rápida, pero no era toda su velocidad.

"(Paso mi guardia…¿que es eso? ¿Será acaso ninjutsu o genjutsu?)" Se preguntaba Sasuke. "(Sea lo que sea este será un buen momento para probar mi sharingan)" dijo Sasuke activando sus ojos, los cuales gano en la pelea contra Haku (N/a: no lo puse para quitar es parte, no era importante).

Sasuke comenzó a correr hacía Lee con su sharingan activado esperando leer sus movimientos, lógicamente fue todo lo contrario ya que otra vez fallo, y fue impulsado hacía arriba con una sola patada, Lee apareció detrás de el para realizar su movimiento especial, pero fue interrumpido por una tortuga gigante.

"¡Lee es suficiente! Sabes que esa técnica esta totalmente prohibida" Dijo la tortuga seriamente.

"Lo siento yo-" Lee fue interrumpido por la tortuga.

"Ahórrate tus excusas, aquí viene Gai" dijo la tortuga y al instante una cortina de humo apareció arriba de su caparazón revelando a un hombre exactamente igual a Lee.

Sin previo aviso Gai le dio un puñetazo a Lee, segundos después ambos se abrazaron asustando a Naruto y los demás, esto era algo que no deseaban volver a ver nunca mas.

"Así que ustedes son los alumnos de Kakashi" Dijo Gai viendo al equipo siete.

"¿Usted conoce a Kakashi-sensei?" Pregunto sakura, al instante dejaron de ver a Gai quien apareció detrás de ellos, Gai sabía que ellos estaban sorprendidos menos Naruto, quien lo estaba viendo de reojo mientras los demás aun estaban asombrados. "(Pudo ver mi movimiento…este chico es mas de lo que aparenta)" dijo Gai refiriéndose a Naruto.

"Claro que lo conozco, nos conocen como los eternos rivales, aunque claro nuestra cuenta es 50 contra 49, como pueden ver soy superior a Kakashi" Dijo Gai asombrando aun mas al equipo siete, Sasuke estaba mas asombrado aun, no podía creer que el fuera mas fuerte que Kakashi.

Gai les dijo que ya era hora que fueran al salón, Naruto por su parte miraba las manos de lee, las cuales estaban llenas de heridas y cicatrices, lo cual solo confirmaba que Lee no era alguien que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, al llegar al salón 301 vieron a Kakashi que les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, diciéndoles que le agradaba ver que todos estuvieran, ya que si no estaban todos no podrían participar en el examen chuunin.

Al entrar al cuarto vieron que estaba repleto de shinobis de distintos países, a los segundos Sasuke fue atacado con un gran abrazo por parte de Ino, Sakura al instante salto a defenderlo, mientras que Naruto analizaba a sus contrincantes, Kiba se acerco para saludar.

"Vaya así que los nueve estamos acá, esto será fácil, no perderemos contra ustedes" dijo Kiba mientras Sasuke le contestaba que no perdería contra alguien como el.

Naruto estaba en una esquina viendo como se desarrollaba la escena cuando una chica muy parecida a Neji se acerco a verlo. (No pondré el tartamudeo de Hinata pero ustedes imaginen que esta ahí)

"Hola Naruto-kun" dijo la chica.

"Hinata-chan…que agradable verte aquí" Dijo Naruto viéndola a los ojos y haciendo sonrojar a la pobre niña.

Naruto fue interrumpido cuando un ninja se les acerco diciendo que fueran mas callados, parecía mayor que ellos, usaba lentes y tenia una cola, su pelo de color grisáceo

"Mi nombre es Kabuto y esta es la séptima vez que hago el examen chuunin, los exámenes se realizan dos veces al año así que este es mi cuarto año" dijo Kabuto acercándose al grupo

"Vaya, entonces debes saber mucho sobre los exámenes ¿verdad?" Pregunto Sakura a lo que kabuto sonrió mostrando un mazo de cartas.

"así es, toda la información que he recolectado la tengo en estas cartas, solo díganme que quieren saber y lo buscare en ellas"

"¿Tienes información de Gaara del país de la arena, Rock Lee de Konoha y Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto Sasuke asombrando a todos porque pregunto sobre su propio compañero.

"Sabes sus nombres…será sencillo entonces, veamos primero Gaara, ha realizado ocho misiones de rango C, una misión de Rango B y una misión de rango A, y al parecer siempre regresa sin ningún rasguño" dijo Kabuto terminando su reporte, el equipo siete estaba asombrado del poder de Gaara, esto sería mas difícil de lo que habían pensado.

"Luego esta Rock Lee, ha realizado 20 misiones de rango D y 11 misiones de rango C, al parecer es un año mayor que ustedes y también es su primera vez participando en los exámenes chuunin, y por ultimo Uzumaki Naruto…esto es interesante, aquí dice que ha realizado 15 misiones de rango D, dos misiones de rango B, una de ellas paso de rango B a rango A, al parecer es un enigma, lo único que dice es que su habilidad con el kenjutsu es igual al de un Jounin, y -" Kabuto no pudo continuar ya que la tarjeta fue cortada en dos por Naruto, todos los genin estaban asombrados de escuchar su historial de misiones, sin embargo sakura y sasuke se preguntaban cuando había hecho Naruto esa misión de rango b

"Naruto ¿Cuándo realizaste esa misión de rango B?" Pregunto Sakura, mientras los demás solo escuchaban.

"La hice antes de graduarme pero no puedo dar mas información acerca de eso" Dijo Naruto recordando la pelea contra Mizuki, los demás no podían creer que el perdedor hubiera hecho una misión incluso antes de graduarse.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció una cortina de humo y de ellas salieron varios shinobis de Konoha, y uno de ellos tenia una bandana en su cabeza.

"¡Todos guarden silencio! Gracias por esperar mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y seré el examinador de la primera prueba.

"(Así que Ibiki será el primer examinador…esto si que se pondré muy interesante)" Pensaba Naruto acordándose de que Anko le había hablado de el, Ibiki era un especialista en interrogación y tortura junto con Anko.

"Muy bien, que comiencen los exámenes chuunin" dijo naruto muy emocionado dirigiéndose a su puesto.

* * *

LS: Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza que como ya dije había estado bastante ocupado con unas cosas personales pero en fin, ya estoy de vuelta y es para quedarme y seguir escribiendo mis fics.

Espero sus reviews, comentarios y demás, y tambien que les haya gustado el capitulo, y no se pierdan el próximo que también será uno largo lleno de acción.

Lighting Squall.


	7. Chapter 7

Ls: Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo de nuevo de mis vacaciones, he ahí porque no escribía, comencé hace dos días a escribir y ya tengo el capitulo listo, este como pueden ver es largo, pero antes quiero tocar algunos puntos.

Estuve hablando por msn con HarryPeru contándole mis ideas, y decidí cambiar el harem a solo tres personas, que serán como principal estará Anko, luego Kyuubi y por ultimo ¡Hinata!, después de todo este es un NaruxAnko fic ustedes comprenderán.

En fin como mis vacaciones terminaron aquí les traigo ya el capitulo uno largo en si, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 7

"Los exámenes chuunin primera parte"

"Ahora escuchen atentamente a lo que diré, hay muchas reglas importantes que deberán saber antes de comenzar esta prueba, así que mas les vale que escuchen y no hagan ninguna pregunta." Dijo Ibiki mientras comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra.

"la primera regla es que cada uno de ustedes comenzaran con 10 puntos, los cuales irán decreciendo por cada pregunta que hayan contestado de forma errónea, es decir, si de las diez preguntas ustedes tienen tres preguntas incorrectas significa que tendrán siete puntos de diez, la segunda regla es que este examen es en equipo así que pasaran dependiendo de la suma total de sus puntos" dijo Ibiki refiriéndose a cada uno de los equipos de genios.

"Ahora la ultima y mas importante regla, durante el examen ninguno debe ser atrapado haciendo trampa en el examen, de ser así perderán dos puntos, así que habrán personas que perderán todos sus puntos y les pedirán que se larguen, y todo aquel que pierda sus puntos de esa forma harán que su equipo falle también." Esto asusto a casi todos los que estaban haciendo el examen, aunque Ibiki simplemente sonrió. "El examen durara una hora así que ¡Comiencen!" y diciendo eso todos comenzaron a responder su examen

Naruto por su parte se tomaba su tiempo pensando en este examen, había algo raro en el, primero estas preguntas eran muy difíciles, se necesitaba ser por lo menos chuunin para poder responderlas y no solo eso, también tener la experiencia suficiente en el campo de batalla para poder contestar algunas de ellas, para responderlas tendríamos que copiar de otros, ¡Eso era!, este examen no medía la inteligencia de las personas sino su habilidad de obtener información.

"**Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de eso Naru-kun"** Dijo Kyuubi

"(Me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes…pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo obtendré esa información sin que se den cuenta?)" Pensaba Naruto viendo a cada chuunin en el cuarto, quienes no dejaban de ver a los alumnos.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo, podría combinar su kage bunshin con el henge para transformar sus copias en pequeños insectos los cuales copiarían a los demás, esto seria un movimiento peligroso, pero si funcionara podría pasar el examen.

Así fue como Naruto creo cinco copias de el mismo e instantáneamente salieron como insectos, gracias a la habilidad de Naruto con sus bunshin no hicieron mayor escándalo y nadie se dio cuenta de que habían aparecido, cuando todos aprendieron las preguntas del examen salieron "volando" a espiar a los demás.

Mientras sus copias hacían el trabajo, Naruto observaba la situación en la que se encontraba, ya varios equipos habían sido descubiertos y se habían largado del salón, Sakura contestaba las preguntas que podía con su inteligencia, mientras que Sasuke usaba su sharingan para copiar los movimientos de las demás personas.

Hinata quien se encontraba a la par de Naruto podía ver lo calmado que se encontraba, no podía evitar sentir una gran admiración hacía el, Hinata podía ver que su examen aun estaba en blanco ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo? Ella estaba apunto de ofrecerle su ayuda cuando Naruto comenzó a escribir las respuestas de su examen.

Ya habían pasado los 45 minutos que habían dicho y era hora de que ibiki dijera la ultima pregunta, todos en el salón se encontraban realmente nerviosos a excepción de Naruto.

"Antes de dar la décima pregunta tienen que decidir si la quieren o no" dijo Ibiki confundiendo a todos.

"¿Qué pasa si decidimos no tomarla?" Pregunto Temari exaltada.

"Si deciden no tomarla, sus puntos serán reducidos a cero, pero si deciden tomarla y responden incorrectamente esa persona junto a su equipo no podrán volver a tomar los exámenes chuunin nunca mas." Dijo Ibiki disfrutando la reacción de cada uno de los shinobis

Sakura por su parte se extrañaba de ver a Naruto quien no levantaba la mano, y pensaba en su sueño de ser Hokage, y a la vez en Sasuke, tenía miedo de fallar, y empezaba a levantar la mano, cuando vio a Naruto levantar la suya y golpear la mesa con ella.

"¡Será mejor que nos digas la pregunta, porque no correremos de ella, aun siendo un genin para siempre, seré el Hokage mas fuerte de este mundo!" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la cual le dio confianza a todo el grupo.

Todos al escuchar su discurso tuvieron la confianza para seguir a delante, sin importar lo que pasara, Ibiki por su parte esperaba esto de Naruto, siendo amigo de anko sabia que el estaría preparado para cualquier táctica que ocupara.

"Buena decisión, todos ustedes que se quedaron han pasado la primera parte de los exámenes chuunin" Dijo Ibiki

El les explico que el propósito de esta prueba mientras todos escuchaban, Naruto se encontraba hablando con Kyuubi.

"(Pasamos la primera prueba Hi-chan)"

"**Es verdad Naru-kun, pero no debes confiarte, aun falta mucho para que esto termine"**

"(Lo se, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que algo mal esta por pasar)"

"**¿A que te refieres Naru-kun?" ** Pregunto Kyuubi en un tono preocupado.

"(Aun no tengo idea, pero será mejor estar preparado por las dudas)"

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando alguien entro prácticamente volando por la ventana, Naruto no podía creerlo pero tampoco lo sorprendía, la persona que había entrado por esa ventana era Anko.

"Basta de celebrar ¡El segundo examen comienza ahora!" Grito Anko, viendo a Naruto y dándole una pequeña sonrisa "yo soy la segunda examinadora mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, ahora síganme"

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde seria la prueba vieron que era un bosque, que tenia varios letreros de advertencia.

"Muy bien genins este es el área de practica 44 también conocido como el bosque de la muerte" Dijo Anko con una sonrisa mientras los demás se ponían asustados, de reojo vio que naruto permanecía tranquilo, para asustar a los demás genins decidió usar a Naruto para sus fines y le lanzo un kunai que paso cerca de su mejilla cortándolo levemente, rápidamente se puso detrás de Naruto, mientras los demás genins estaban asombrados de su velocidad.

"Me alegra que hayas pasado la prueba de Ibiki Naruto-kun" Le dijo Anko susurrando en su oído y con su lengua limpio la sangre que salía de su herida.

No cabe mencionar que en ese momento Kyuubi estaba mas que furiosa, Naruto hacía todo en su poder para que su onda asesina no saliera de su cuerpo, aunque en su rostro Naruto poseía una sonrisa con un ligero rubor, siempre le parecía gracioso como Kyuubi se enojaba con Anko.

Detrás de Anko una legua se le acerco con su Kunai en ella, Anko lo tomo mientras Naruto sentía algo malo en esa mujer, luego del incidente anko les dio una forma para que llenaran, y llamo a Naruto para poder hablar con el en privado.

"Naruto…te pedí que vinieras porque tengo algo importante que decirte." Dijo anko mirando al suelo, tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro la cual la hacía ver muy linda.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras Anko, ya lo sabes" dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa la cual puso aun mas nerviosa a Anko.

En vez de hablar decidió actuar y simplemente beso a Naruto en los labios, Naruto por su parte se sorprendió mucho por esto pero al instante decidió devolverlo, a los pocos minutos anko le dio un ligero golpe a Naruto.

"Esto es por no avisarme de tu regreso…. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me sentí?" dijo anko dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas.

"Lamento no haberte dicho anko-chan, créeme que no fue mi intención" dijo Naruto abrazándola

Después de un tiempo se separaron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez fue un beso inocente lleno de amor y alegría, ella estaba feliz de que Naruto sintiera lo mismo por ella, ninguno de los dos quería que esto acabara pero por desgracia y alegría de kyuubi ambos tenían un examen que realizar y supervisar

"Quisiera que esto durara aun mas, pero hay un examen que hacer" dijo Naruto haciendo que anko hiciera una tierna cara

Ambos se reunieron con el grupo donde anko empezó a explicar de que se trataba este examen, llamo a cada uno de los equipos para entregarles un pergamino de tierra o uno de cielo.

"De los 26 equipos que pasaron 13 recibirían el pergamino de tierra, mientras que los otros recibirían el de cielo, tendrán cinco días para llegar a la torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque con ambos pergaminos, aquellos que lleguen sin ambos pergaminos serán descalificados, así también si uno de sus compañeros se pierde o muere en batalla." Dijo anko asustando a todos.

Luego de un par de minutos Naruto y su equipo se encontraba en su punto de partida, esperando a que abrieran su puerta, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que un chuunin les abrió diciéndoles que el examen ya había empezado.

Todos los equipos empezaron con la carrera, avanzando cada vez más en lo mas profundo del bosque, mientras tanto Naruto y compañía pensaban en su próximo movimiento.

"Oigan chicos ya regreso debo ir al baño" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de donde estaban. Una vez lejos creo dos clones y les ordeno encontrar a los equipos más cercanos los cuales tuvieran el pergamino de tierra, el por su parte decidió investigar rápidamente sus alrededores por si encontraba algún peligro.

Mientras tanto Sasuke había localizado aun farsante que se había hecho pasar por Naruto, el impostor era un genin del país de la lluvia, quien después de ser descubierto ataco a Sasuke, ambos estaban peleando con un gran esfuerzo.

Naruto quien había regresado con el pergamino que les faltaba pudo ver el incidente, y decidió ver como Sasuke manejaba la situación, por desgracia su diversión duro poco ya que el ninja escapo. Pronto una gran nube de polvo salio de la nada causando una onda de energía, que impulso a Sasuke y a Sakura a otra zona del bosque, Naruto empezó a buscarlos cuando se topo con una gran serpiente

"Así que no bromeaban cuando decían que los animales eran mucho mas grandes aquí" Naruto esquivo el primer ataque de la serpiente dando un salto hacía atrás. "Esa no es forma de tratar a alguien, pero si así es como quieres jugar" Naruto se impulso de su lugar desenvainando su espada, antes de acercarse por completo hizo una vuelta completa para que su espada obtuviera un movimiento circular y una mayor fuerza en el golpe, el efecto fue el esperado, gracias a ese movimiento Naruto le corto la cabeza a la serpiente.

"ya perdí mucho tiempo con esta serpiente, debo buscar a Sasuke y Sakura" dijo Naruto emprendiendo su camino.

"**Ten cuidado Naru-kun, puedo sentir la presencia de alguien mas." ** Dijo Kyuubi en un tono lleno de preocupación.

Mientras tanto con Sakura y Sasuke ambos se encontraban enfrente con un ninja de Amegakure

"Ustedes quieren este pergamino de tierra ¿No es así?" dijo el ninja mostrándoles su pergamino, mientras poco a poco se lo metía a su boca. "Ahora comencemos con la batalla por nuestros pergaminos" dijo el ninja mostrando una sonrisa llena de maldad, con una sola mirada el ninja había paralizado a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Ambos estaban completamente paralizados por el miedo, era tan grande que solo observaban imágenes de sus muertes, Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse solo para ver que Sakura estaba en el suelo llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, haciendo uso de todo su poder se infringió dolor a el mismo para poder moverse y salvar a Sakura de los kunais que aquella persona había lanzado.

"(Así que se hirió a el mismo para escapar de mi técnica….hehehe tal como lo pensé, Sasuke no será una presa fácil)" pensó el ninja viendo la acción de Sasuke.

El ninja se preparaba para atacar cuando una lluvia de kunais lo detuvo, Sasuke y Sakura vieron de donde venían y notaron que Naruto estaba sobre unas ramas.

"Lamento haber tardado, tuve unos pequeños problemas para venir" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así que escapaste de mi serpiente…veo que te subestime un poco" dijo el ninja viendo a Naruto.

Sasuke viendo que esta persona era demasiado fuerte solo pudo pensar en una solución, en darles su pergamino para que los dejaran en paz, Sasuke se lo lanzo pero Naruto lo atrapo antes que el.

"Idiota ¿Qué crees que haces?" le pregunto Sasuke enojado, segundos después fue lanzado por un golpe de Naruto.

"Nunca pensé que Uchiha Sasuke fuera un cobarde…." Dijo Naruto dándole la espalda

"Así que ¿crees que puedes pelear contra mi?... pues no lo creo" dijo el ninja invocando a una serpiente mucho mas grande que la anterior.

La serpiente empujo a Naruto hacía abajo, los demás solo podían observar en horror lo que pasaba, el ninja ordeno a la serpiente que se comiera a Naruto, sin embargo un poco antes de comer a Naruto el la detuvo con el protector de su espada.

"¡No puede ser!" grito el ninja asombrado por este nuevo descubrimiento.

Mientras la serpiente hacía esfuerzos por avanzar le era imposible seguir, Naruto desenvaino su espada y le corto la cabeza a la gran serpiente.

"Tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso para vencerme" dijo Naruto serio mientras apuntaba con su espada al ninja de ame.

"**Naruto ten cuidado, el es mas de lo que aparenta ser" **dijo Kyuubi.

Mientras tanto en las a fueras Anko se encontraba comiendo pensando en su naruto, y en el beso que ambos tuvieron, lamentablemente sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por un chuunin.

"Anko hay una emergencia" dijo el chuunin seriamente

Cuando anko llego al lugar de la emergencia noto los cuerpos de los ninjas de ame, parecía que sus caras se habían derretido, Anko empezó a temblar recordando a la única persona que era capaz de semejante acción.

"¡llamen a los capitanes de Anbu y que se dirijan al bosque e informen al hokage de esto!" dijo Anko mientras ella misma entraba al bosque.

De vuelta con Naruto nadie podía creer su fuerza, aun después de su misión en nami, esto parecía algo irreal.

"Vaya, vaya…esto se pone interesante, otra vez te subestime naruto-kun…pero esta ser a la ultima" dijo el ninja atacando a naruto.

"¡No lo hagas Naruto!" Grito Sakura desde su lugar.

"¡Senai Sashuu!" Grito el ninja haciendo que de sus mangas salieran varias serpientes las cuales sujetaron a Naruto, aprovechando esta oportunidad el ninja ataco a Naruto utilizando una espada que salio de su boca, cuando la espada hizo contacto con Naruto este desapareció en una nube de polvo.

"¡Un clon!" fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de decir antes de bloquear la espada de Naruto con la suya.

"no pensaste que sería así de fácil ¿o si?" dijo Naruto mientras aplicaba mas fuerza a su ataque.

"realmente estas lleno de sorpresas Naruto-kun" dijo el ninja.

"eres demasiado fuerte para ser un genin ¿¡Quien rayos eres!?" pregunto Naruto furioso.

"kukuku…es verdad no soy un genin, yo soy Orochimaru uno de los sannin de Konoha" dijo Orochimaru con una risa malvada.

"tu eres el causante de todo el dolor de anko..." dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de color.

"Así que conoces a mi ex aprendiz… ¿Cómo esta ella?" pregunto Orochimaru tratando de enfadar aun mas a Naruto.

"¡No te diré nada de ella!" Dijo Naruto apareciendo a un lado de orochimaru para atacarlo con su espada, lamentablemente Orochimaru bloqueo su ataque.

"Interesante…te has vuelto mas rápido que antes…talvez el zorro este influyendo en esto" dijo orochimaru para si mismo interesado en este cambio de eventos.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" de la boca de orochimaru salieron varios proyectiles que iban directo a Naruto, el los esquivaba con facilidad

"¡Miserable!" grito Naruto realizando el shukuchi para atacar a orochimaru.

"hahaha…sorprendente, tu velocidad es simplemente magnifica, pero olvidas ¡que soy un sannin!" dijo Orochimaru desapareciendo de su lugar y atacando a Naruto por la espalda mandándolo aun árbol cercano.

"¡Naruto!" Gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al ver a su compañero en tal estado. Sasuke estaba asombrado y a la vez lleno de celos e ira, ¡Como era posible que un don nadie fuera mas fuerte que el!

Sin embargo Naruto se levanto del agujero en el que estaba su pelo tapaba su rostro pero se podía obervar que estaba jadeando por falta de aire, en parpadeo desapareció del lugar asombrando incluso a orochimaru, esta vez Naruto ataco aun mas rápido que antes, pero fue detenido por orochimaru, aunque esta vez le fue mas difícil saber de donde había salido el ataque. Al caer naruto volvió a desaparecer y logro atacar con éxito a orochimaru dándole un golpe con su espada por la espalda, Orochimaru podía ver los ojos de Naruto de un color sangre, su mirada era muy parecida a la de el, con una sed de sangre increíble.

"esto se ha vuelto aun mas interesante…" dijo orochimaru quien aun no peleaba con todo su poder. "Lamento tener que cortar esto, pero tengo asuntos sobre que ocuparme" en un instante Orochimaru golpeo a Naruto fuertemente estrellándolo contra un árbol. Orochimaru se acerco a el y rápidamente realizo el Gogyo Fuuin, cortándole el chakra a Naruto.

Orochimaru se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke mientras realizaba un sello con sus manos, "Si sobrevives este examen ven a buscarme" le dijo mientras estiraba su cuello dándole una mordida en su hombro.

Orochimaru desapareció del lugar, dejando a sasuke gritando de dolor, sakura por su lado no sabía que hacer, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en ayudar a Sasuke, y como toda persona obsesionada eso hizo dejando a naruto solo en el bosque mientras se llevaba a Sasuke a aun lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto anko buscaba desesperadamente a orochimaru, temía que algo grabe haya podido ocurrir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando logro ver a Orochimaru.

"Vaya, esto parece una reunión familiar" dijo Orochimaru viendo a anko.

"Miserable no dejare que te escapes" dijo anko actuando rápidamente para atrapar a orochimaru, una vez que lo logro atrapar se preparo para utilizar una técnica suicida el Souja sousai no jutsu.

"Mi querida Anko…en verdad quieres utilizar eso…¿aun sabiendo que no podrás ver a Naruto-kun de nuevo?" dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa, anko se paralizo al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

"¿Cómo sabes de el?" pregunto furiosa anko

"ku ku ku… hace poco tuvimos un pequeño encuentro, debo decir que fue un buen adversario, no el mejor, pero si bueno, lastima que termino muy pronto" dijo Orochimaru aprovechando ese momento para escapar. Una vez libre orochimaru mira a anko y le da una sonrisa malvada "aunque para este momento ya debe haber sido victima de los animales de este bosque hahaha" con eso desapareció del lugar, mientras anko no perdía mas tiempo y se fue en busca de Naruto.

Naruto estaba inconciente en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado, o mejor dicho donde lo habían abandonado, Naruto luego apareció en donde se encontraba Kyuubi, y ella al ver a Naruto solo corrió a abrazarlo, el podía ver como tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Hi-chan…" Dijo Naruto preocupado

"**¡Te dije que no deberías confiarte!"** dijo Kyuubi mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas.

"Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a alguien así, por lo menos no por ahora" dijo naruto.

"_**Es verdad, aun no lo eres, pero con mi ayuda lo serás" **_dijo una persona muy parecida a Naruto, excepto sus ojos, los cuales eran color sangre, su aspecto era un poco más feroz.

"¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Qué haces en este lugar?" pregunto Naruto preparándose para pelear, y manteniendo a Kyuubi atrás de el.

"_**No tienes porque preocuparte…yo soy como decirlo…una imagen física de tus sentimientos mas oscuros, soy tu ira, tu furia, tu sed de sangre, mi nombre es shikaku" **_dijo mientras daba una ligera reverencia.

"Si eres parte de mi ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?" pregunto Naruto algo impactado por la noticia.

"_**Es fácil…hasta ahora he estado encerrado dentro de ti, con cada mala experiencia he estado ganando mi poder, no me digas que no sentiste mi poder cuando peleabas contra orochimaru, al fin soy libre gracias que tus llamados "amigos" te abandonaron" **_shikaku mostraba una sonrisa viendo como Naruto recordaba lo sucedido, el estaba conciente cuando Sakura se fue con Sasuke, pero estaba muy débil como para hablar.

"Es verdad…ellos…me dejaron atrás…me dejaron para que ¡muriera!" dijo Naruto enfureciéndose aun mas.

"**Naruto-kun…trata de calmarte por favor" **decía Kyuubi al ver a su amado furioso, por otro lado shikaku sonreía al ver esto.

"_**se que deseas ser mas fuerte, y es por eso que quiero que seamos uno de nuevo" **_ dijo Shikaku extendiendo su mano

"¿A que te refieres con ser uno?" pregunto Naruto.

"_**Antes nosotros éramos uno, sin embargo al no poder con tanta carga emocional encerraste todas experiencias malas, y así es como fui creado, si volvemos a ser uno tu fuerza aumentare considerablemente, pero aun falta mucho como para vencer a Orochimaru, sin embargo estaremos un paso mas cerca de hacerlo" **_ shikaku aun tenia la mano enfrente de el esperando su respuesta.

"**No lo hagas Naruto-kun, no sabemos que puede pasar" **decía kyuubi cada vez mas preocupada.

"_**dejare que lo pienses un poco mas…cuando llegue el momento solo llámame, no tardes mucho porque no me gusta esperar" **_ dijo Shikaku desvaneciéndose del lugar mientras se escuchaba una risa a lo lejos.

"**Naru-kun… ¿Qué piensas hacer?" **pregunto Kyuubi preocupada.

"Aun no lo se Hi-chan, no puedo creer que mi propio equipo me haya abandonado…" dijo Naruto deprimido.

"**Naru-kun, ya he curado todas tus heridas, pero no puedo hacerlo completamente, hay un sello que impide utilizar mi chakra completamente" **dijo Kyuubi tratando de ayudar a Naruto a dejar de pensar en el abandono de sus amigos.

"gracias hi-chan…parece que solo puedo confiar en ti y en Anko, será mejor que despierte y busque a los demás" dijo Naruto desapareciendo del lugar sin antes despedirse dándole un beso a Kyuubi, la cual se sonrojo al instante

Al despertar noto que habían pasado un par de horas, el sol estaba comenzando a salir, y decidió moverse rápido para buscar a aquellos que lo habían abandonado.

Mientras tanto con Sakura había llevado a Sasuke a un refugio debajo de un árbol donde lo atendía esperando a que se recuperara, sin embargo ella no estaba conciente de que tres genin de la aldea del sonido se encontraban vigilándola con una sola misión, acabar con uchiha sasuke.

"Así que no dormiste en toda la noche por cuidarlo ¿verdad?" Dijo uno de los genin haciendo conocer su presencia, Sakura se dio la vuelta y tenía un kunai en su mano temblorosa.

"Oye Dosu, ¿porque no la matamos rápido, y hacemos lo que Orochimaru-sama nos pidió?" pregunto uno de los genin hablándole a su compañero que estaba completamente vendado.

"Muy bien, mátala" dijo Dosu haciendo que el otro genin se lanzara contra Sakura quien estaba llorando, por su suerte y mi obra y gracia de mi persona Lee llego en el momento perfecto para protegerla.

"¿¡Quien diablos eres tu!?" pregunto la chica del equipo del sonido.

"Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y he venido a salvar a la hermosa de Sakura" dijo Lee haciendo su famosa pose.

(N/a: Debido a lo que pasa aquí es igual que en el anime/manga me saltare esta parte hasta que Sasuke despierta)

Zaku estaba apunto de matar a Sakura cuando Sasuke despertó liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra, cuando todos lo vieron notaron como tenia varias marcas en su rostro y brazos.

Zaku intento matar a Sasuke con una de sus técnicas, sin embargo fallo debido a que Sasuke se coloco detrás de el, y le lanzo un ataque de fuego, sin embargo le aplico una llave agarrando ambos de sus brazos y estirándolos hacía atrás, nadie podía creer el poder de Sasuke especialmente Sakura e Ino, sin embargo nadie había notado a naruto quien observaba la situación detenidamente, el había estado presente tiempo atrás viendo como se desarrollaba toda la pelea, y por fin sería hora de que entrara en escena.

"Será mejor que lo dejes Sasuke, esta pelea ya ha acabado" dijo Naruto detrás de Sasuke.

"Al fin apareces perdedor, no te metas en esto, solo eres un estorbo" dijo sasuke estirando los brazos de Zaku aun mucho mas.

Naruto tuvo suficiente y usando la funda de su espada le dio un golpe a Sasuke en el cuello dejándolo inconciente, el equipo nueve y diez junto con Sakura estaban perplejos de ver a Naruto, ya que nadie se había preocupado de buscarlo o ver si estaba presente.

"¡Naruto!" dijo Sakura levantándose con la ayuda de Ino, sin embargo Naruto la miro de reojo dándole una mirada fría y llena de odio.

"Solo quedas tu, así que te sugiero que dejes es pergamino en el suelo y te largues con tus amigos" le dijo Naruto a Dosu, quien hizo lo que Naruto le pidió, Ino desconociendo la situación salio a reclamar a Naruto por haber tardado tanto.

"¡Naruto no baka! ¿Dónde rayos has estado? ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?" dijo Ino solo para ser ignorada por Naruto quien examinaba el cuello de sasuke para ver el sello maldito. "¡Baka deja de ignorarme" grito ino, ella rápidamente se callo al ver la mirada de Naruto, estaba paralizada.

"Escúchame bien, no me importa que tu o todos ustedes mueran en este lugar, pero lamentablemente necesito a mi…"equipo" para poder pasar este examen, así que déjame tranquilo con tus reclamos y lloriqueos." Dijo Naruto con una voz tan fría que ninguno se atrevía a hablarles así, sin embargo Sakura se dirigió hacia el para pegarle por su actitud, Sin embargo Naruto detuvo su golpe con su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe en su estomago dejándola casi sin aire, si antes nadie creía que el fuera Naruto ahora todos lo pensaban muy enserio.

"tu no puedes ser Naruto, el Naruto que conozco jamás le pegaría a Sakura" dijo Shikamaru.

"el Naruto que conocías ya no existe, el Naruto que conocías murió cuando ella me dejo abandonado a mi suerte cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, solo por salvar a su querido Sasuke" dijo Naruto furioso.

Nadie podía creer lo que Sakura había hecho, cuando la vieron Sakura miraba al suelo avergonzada de sus acciones, sin embargo Ino entro en acción por defender a su amiga y rival.

"Cualquiera en su posición hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo Sasuke es mucho mejor ninja que tu Naruto, tu solo eres un perdedor" dijo Ino, Naruto la ignoro y cargo a Sakura y Sasuke con sus brazos desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro.

"Será mejor que nos cuidemos de Naruto, al parecer es mas de lo que aparenta ser" dijo Shikamaru analizando la situación.

"¿a que te refieres Shikamaru?" pregunto Chouji.

"Si te fijas bien puedes notar como su fuerza y actitud ha cambiado, y algo me dice que no hemos visto ni la mitad de su verdadero poder" dijo Shikamaru.

"No seas ridículo Shika, recuerda que el es naruto, es solo un perdedor que obtuvo el ultimo lugar en la academia" dijo Ino confiada.

"No estés tan seguro Ino…no estés tan segura" dijo Shikamaru retirándose del lugar de la pelea y tomando camino hacía la torre.

Mientras tanto Naruto iba a gran velocidad cargando a los que lo traicionaron, habían pasado 30 horas desde que comenzó la prueba, y Naruto había llegado a la torre con éxito. Todos los Chuunin que estaban en la torre se sorprendieron al ver que el equipo siete había roto un record por mucho tiempo, al ver el estado en los que se encontraban se llevaron a Sasuke y Sakura para ser tratados.

Anko quien había llegado a la torre vio a Naruto llegando y rápidamente fue a verlo, preocupada por el, cuando ya estaba cerca de el se lanzo a sus brazos asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes, algunos por celos y otros simplemente asombrados.

"¡Estas bien! Naruto-kun estaba preocupada por ti, cuando supe de orochimaru y tu encuentro con el temía lo peor" dijo Anko abrazándolo con mas fuerzas y derramando lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su amado seguro.

"Estoy bien Anko-chan, pero ahora solo quisiera descansar un poco" le dijo Naruto con una voz débil y llena de tristeza, Naruto dejo a Anko mientras se retiraba a una de las recamaras para descansar, Anko por su parte estaba mas que preocupada al igual que Kyuubi, este cambio en Naruto era inmenso.

Al cabo de los cinco días todos los equipos ya habían llegado a la torre, debido a la gran cantidad de genins decidieron hacer una batalla de eliminación, Hayate estaba explicando las reglas, cuando termino en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer los nombres de cada uno de los contrincantes

(n/a: otra vez acá las peleas suceden igual que el anime/manga así que me saltare hasta llegar a la de Naruto contra Kiba)

Después de la última pelea, todos miraban la pantalla ansiosos por saber quien sería el siguiente.

"La próxima pelea será entre Kiba de Konoha y Naruto de Konoha, ambos peleadores bajen a la arena." dijo Hayate

"¡Esto será muy fácil! Pelearemos contra el inútil de Naruto" dijo Kiba felizmente, mientras Hinata empezaba a enojarse con esos comentarios. "Me siento mal por ti, esto terminara con un solo golpe"

"¡Que comience la pelea!" Grito Hayate, Kiba rápidamente utilizo el Juujin bunshin para transformar a Akamaru en su clon, Kiba se adelanto y le dio un gran golpe mandándolo contra un muro.

"Referee el no podrá levantarse, mejor hágame el ganador" decía Kiba sonriendo

Todos en las gradas tenían diferentes pensamientos Kurenai estaba convencida que esto sería fácil sin embargo Kakashi se miraba muy tranquilo.

"¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo Kakashi? Tu alumno acaba de perder con un solo golpe, uno diría que los entrenarías mejor antes de meterlos a estos exámenes.

"solo espera y mira con cuidado esta pelea, pronto verán al verdadero Naruto" dijo Kakashi confiado.

"¿A que te refieres con el verdadero Naruto Kakashi?" pregunto Asuma mientras su equipo estaba reunido.

"Simplemente a que el Naruto que iba a la academia no era mas que una mascara" Dijo Kakashi sin quitar los ojos de la Arena.

Shikamaru y sus compañeros sabían que eso era así, pero se negaban a creerlo, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como naruto fuera ahora mejor que ellos? Era algo imposible, Shino y Hinata también escuchaban con atención, Hinata estaba feliz de ver que había personas que creían en su Naruto, pero no sabía a quien animar en este combate, solo podía darles suerte a ambos mentalmente.

De los escombros salio una fuerte onda de energía que levanto las piedras en Naruto, cuando el polvo se disipo todos podían ver a Naruto sin un rasguño de ese ataque, Kiba no podía creerlo, esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

"Deje que me golpearas para ver tu fuerza, y como puedes ver no me hiciste ni un rasguño, así que has las cuentas, porque no usas a tu mascota" dijo Naruto caminando. Kiba y akamaru comenzaron a atacarlo, y Naruto esquivaba los ataques una y otra vez, esto estaba enfureciendo a Kiba.

"Kakashi ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Naruto? Hace un par de meses era un simple payaso, y el ultimo de su clase" pregunto Kurenai anonadada por este gran cambio.

"El lo hizo solo, yo no hice nada al respecto" dijo Kakashi orgulloso de Naruto. Sin embargo a la par del Hokage se encontraba Anko, quien miraba con preocupación a Naruto, su compartimiento del día anterior aun la preocupaba, tenía que hablar con el y saber que fue lo que sucedió en verdad.

"acabare con esto de una vez Naruto, ¡¡Gatsuuga!!" Dijo Kiba creando un remolino con akamaru que iba directo a Naruto.

"La pelea termino Kakashi, ese es el mejor ataque de Kiba, será imposible que Naruto pueda levantarse de ese ataque" dijo Kurenai asegurando los eventos, todos estaban pensando que así sería, sin embargo Naruto siempre esta lleno de sorpresas.

Cuando el Gatsuuga de Kiba golpeo a Naruto este simplemente dejo de existir, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que se trataba de un clon, nadie sabía cuando Naruto había hecho ese clon.

"(Fue buena idea haber hecho el clon mientras el humo hacía de cortina)" pensó Naruto hablando con Kyuubi

"**Desde luego que si, después de todo fue mi idea" **dijo Kyuubi mandándole una linda imagen mental de ella sonriendo.

"Kakashi ¿Cuándo realizo ese clon?" pregunto Asuma incrédulo al igual que Kurenai por lo sucedido.

"Me parece que lo hizo cuando levanto la cortina de polvo" dijo Kakashi quien ya tenía su sharingan descubierto para no perderse ningún detalle de la pelea.

"¿Dónde diablos estas cobarde?" Grito y pregunto Kiba mirando a todos lados.

"Eso es lo malo de las personas….nunca miran hacía arriba" dijo Naruto quien estaba en un reflector arriba de la arena viendo como se desarrollaba la acción. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esto, nadie incluso los jounin y a excepción del Hokage no se habían dado cuenta de la movida de Naruto, el bajo de su posición cayendo de pie frente a Kiba.

"Admito que tus ataques son buenos Kiba, sin embargo me subestimas demasiado y eso es algo que te puede afectar en un combate llevándote a la muerte, prueba de ello será mi siguiente ataque" dijo naruto colocándose en posición Battou, preparándose para sacar su espada.

"Al parecer esta pelea esta por terminar" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

"No deberías confiarte solo por un pequeño truco de tu alumno Kakashi, kiba es mucho mas fuerte que eso" dijo Kurenai defendiendo a su alumno.

"Es verdad, pero hasta ahora Naruto nunca había sacado su espada" dijo Kakashi, mientras los demás observaban la posición de Naruto.

"¿Le enseñaste a usar la espada Kakashi?" dijo Asuma.

"No, no lo hice, lo aprendió de alguien mas, pero una vez que Naruto saque su espada esto habrá terminado, después de todo Kiba se enfrenta al Hitokiri de nami" cuando Kakashi pronuncio ese sobrenombre Gai, Anko, Asuma y Kurenai estaban perplejos, Naruto era el famoso destajador que habían escuchado en Nami.

"¿¡nos estas diciendo que Naruto es quien mato a todos esos hombres en Nami!?" Dijo Kurenai obteniendo la atención de sus estudiantes.

"No sabía que Naruto cambiaria tanto…" dijo Shikamaru.

"no puedo creer que el haya sido al que llamaran destajador, siempre pensé que Sasuke-kun podría haberlo sido." Dijo Ino viendo a Naruto con una nueva luz de respeto.

"¡La llama de la juventud arde fuertemente en ti Naruto-kun!" dijo Lee quien solo gano miradas extrañas por parte de su equipo, de vuelta con Naruto el se preparaba para dar un solo ataque.

"Kiba debo felicitarte por este combate, ha sido….divertido, pero por desgracia tengo que seguir adelante y yo si acabare esto con un solo golpe" dijo Naruto preparándose para atacar.

"Deja de decir tonterías, alguien como tu nunca podrá vencerme" dijo Kiba con un aire de confianza y arrogancia.

"Eso lo veremos Kiba…" al segundo que termino su oración desapareció dejando una pequeña nube de polvo donde se había encontrado, todos estaban estupefactos por la velocidad de Naruto, en un pequeño lapso de tiempo había desaparecido, en un parpadeo había pasado desde su posición hasta atrás de Kiba.

"¡Gyaku Ryuu Sho Sen!" (Ataque invertido del dragón ascendente)

Naruto utilizando la parte sin filo de su espada ataco a Kiba a gran velocidad con un solo movimiento ascendente de su espada, la cual mando a Kiba lejos, chocando contra uno de los muros y dejándolo inconciente, al ver caer a Kiba Naruto simplemente le dio la espada y guardo su espada.

"Referee esta batalla ha terminado" dijo Naruto caminando hacía su puesto.

"Kiba ya no puede pelear, la victoria es para Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Hayate anunciando al ganador.

Mientras subía Hinata se armo de confianza para hablarle, y darle un poco de su crema medicinal.

"Na-Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata entregándole la crema medicinal, la cual Naruto tomo juntando sus manos con las de ella.

"Gracias Hinata-chan, me vendrá de mucha ayuda" dijo Naruto haciendo que la chica agarrara un rojo muy fuerte.

"No-no es nada Naruto-kun" dijo chocando sus dedos entre si, Naruto siempre había visto eso y le parecía que se miraba bien. El le sonrió y se dirigió a su puesto, para ver la próxima pelea.

Hinata y Neji estaban a punto de pelear, sin embargo Neji comenzaba a decirle a Hinata muchas cosas, con el objetivo de ponerla nerviosa e infundirle el miedo, y estaba funcionando, sin embargo Naruto se estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas, al ver a alguien como Hinata experimentar eso.

"¡Hinata! ¡No dejes que el te diga que hacer, cada uno es responsable de su propio destino!" dijo Naruto tratando de alentarla.

Eso dio resultado y obtuvo la confianza que Necesitaba, ambos se lanzaron entre si un intercambio de golpes, parecía mas bien una danza que una pelea, pero todos sabían que peleaban con todo su poder, Naruto estaba asombrado del poder de Hinata, nunca se había imaginado que ella tuviera tanto poder.

Sin importar lo que pasara ella seguía levantándose, a pesar del dolor, ella continuaba pelando, aun cuando todos le decían que se detuviera ella seguía, sin embargo ya no le quedaban fuerzas para poder pelear, y fue ahí cuando neji aprovecho para atacarla con un golpe mas, un golpe que acabaría con su vida, pero fue detenido por varios jounin, Naruto por su parte estaba sirviendo de respaldo para Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun….lo…¿lo hice bien?" pregunto Hinata quien estaba cansada.

"lo hiciste muy bien Hinata…estoy orgulloso de ti" le dijo Naruto a Hinata antes de que cayera inconciente, Naruto se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de nuevo a un color sangre y esta vez todos sintieron la onda asesina que era expulsada de su cuerpo, Neji por primera vez tenia miedo a alguien.

"_**Cuando llegue el momento en el que peleemos ten por seguro que te matare" **_Naruto utilizo la voz de shikaku la cual causo que muchos no pudieran ni moverse, Sarutobi miraba con precaución a Naruto, esto era algo que el no se esperaba, sabía que no era obra de Kyuubi, sino algo mucho mas grabe ¿pero que? Naruto decidió ir con Hinata, utilizando una serie de sellos con sus manos emitió un brillo de color verdoso, todos se preguntaban que hacia, y notaban asombrados como sus heridas iban disminuyendo pero no por completo.

"(Debo agradecer a los monjes por haberme enseñado esto)" pensaba Naruto mientras seguía curando a hinata. "Hinata esta fuera de peligro, pero aun necesita atención medica" dijo Naruto, los médicos se la llevaron. Al final dieron el orden de las peleas y tal como lo esperado Neji pelearía contra Naruto en el primer encuentro.

"Felicidades a todos los que pasaron, el tercer examen se llevara acabo de un mes así que usen ese tiempo para entrenar" dijo Sarutobi viendo a todos los participantes, Naruto miraba fijamente a Neji, estaba ansioso por pelear con el y cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Ls: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aquí termina la primera parte de los exámenes y la mejor viene en camino, por cierto si alguien quisiera hablar conmigo para darme sus ideas o preguntar como va el capitulo mándenme un mensaje privado y les daré mi msn para que hablemos de forma directa, por cierto en mi profile puse la foto de cómo se vería Shikaku para que se den una idea.

Espero sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias y como siempre nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo.

Lighting Squall


	8. Chapter 8

Ls: ¡HOLA PUEBLO! ¡ASI ES! ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!, antes que nada quería disculparme por no haber actualizado durante mucho tiempo, pero no he podido por varias razones entre las principales son que he empezado a trabajar y mis estudios, ¬¬ créanme que estudiar leyes no es fácil haha, pero ignorando eso quiero dar de antemano las gracias a todos aquellos que me han estado enviando sus reviews aun después de tanto tiempo animándome a seguir, por ustedes es que escribo.

Como compensación por todo el tiempo que he tardado aquí les traigo un mega capitulo, así que espero que lo disfruten así como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y también aprovecho para decirles que NO dejare de escribir, pero si tardo sepan de antemano que es por las dos razones que ya he dicho antes, en fin ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 8

"Mes de Entrenamiento"

Habían pasado dos días desde las eliminatorias, y Naruto siempre iba a visitar a Hinata en el hospital, aun no podía creer como alguien de su propia familia le podía hacer un daño así.

Mientras iba caminando esta pensando en como debería entrenar, sabía que tendría un mes para prepararse, ¿pero acaso sería suficiente?, ahora estaba el solo, ya que su propio maestro lo había ignorado para poder entrenar a Sasuke, al final incluso Kakashi lo había traicionado.

"_**Yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar Naruto, pero recuerda que debemos ser uno primero"**_ repetía shikaku en su cabeza

"(¿Cómo seremos capaz de unirnos?)" Preguntaba curiosamente Naruto.

"_**Es muy fácil Naruto, pero primero debemos ir a un lugar donde no haya nadie, porque liberaremos una gran cantidad de energía"**_ dijo Shikaku con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos sostenían esa conversación Kyuubi solo podía seguirla y esperar que todo saliera bien, no quería que algo malo le pasara a su Naruto.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento que siempre usaba Naruto, al estar ahí comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos con sus manos.

"Seigen Kuchiyose: Kyuubi"

Naruto coloco su mano extendida en el suelo y una gran nube de polvo se apodero del lugar, y de esa nube emergió Kyuubi en su forma humana, y con un kimono que acentuaba muy bien su figura.

"**Sabía que lo lograrías Naruto-kun"** dijo Kyuubi con un poco de lujuria en sus ojos

"Recuerda que prometí que hallaría la forma de liberarte, aunque no fuera completamente" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"**(Ahora al fin puedo estar tanto afuera como dentro con el)" **pensaba kyuubi felizmente.

"Ahora es tiempo que comience con mi entrenamiento" naruto se concentro cerrando sus ojos para contactarse con shikaku, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba dentro de su mente, y justo enfrente de el se encontraba shikaku sosteniendo la espada de naruto, pero esta en vez de color azul, era de un color negro, y el sable era de un rojo sangre.

"_**Espero que estés listo para pelear Naruto, porque cuando esta batalla inicie, comenzaremos a volvernos uno, algo que olvide mencionar era que si uno de los dos gana, esa persona tendrá el control total del cuerpo" **_ Shikaku mostraba una sonrisa al momento de haber dicho eso.

"Hagámoslo…" se limito a decir Naruto, preparándose para pelear.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y al mismo tiempo desaparecieron de donde estaban, ambas espadas comenzaron a chocar entre si, emitiendo grandes ondas expansivas, mientras tanto Kyuubi solo podía ver desde el exterior a Naruto, su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir una cierta aura de color rojizo y azul, ambas parecían estar tratando de dominar a la otra.

Ella asumía que la fusión ya había empezado, pero no tenía idea de lo que eso involucraba, sabía que Naruto estaba liberando una gran cantidad de energía así que usando su chakra hizo un escudo en el cual nada podía salir o entrar.

Naruto peleaba contra shikaku, ambos sin perder terreno, cada golpe era bloqueado de igual forma.

"_**No te sorprendas Naruto, después de todo, somos la misma persona, y conozco hasta el mas mínimo detalle"**_dijo shikaku desapareciendo y apareciendo atrás de Naruto para golpearlo con la espada, sin embargo su intento fallo cuando Naruto aun de espaldas logro bloquear ese ataque.

"Sin importar que seamos la misma persona no dejare que controles mi cuerpo" dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y atacando a Shikaku pero fallando miserablemente.

"_**No solo conozco tus propias técnicas sino que también poseo propias"**_ Dijo Shikaku enfundando su espada y preparándose para atacar.

"_**Kumori Ryuu Sou Sen" **_(Flash doble del dragon de las sombras)

Shikaku se dividió en dos y desapareció entre las sombras, Naruto sabía que aun seguía ahí, pero ¿Dónde atacaría?, su pregunta fue contestada cuando de los lados salieron los dos, atacando con un movimiento rápido, ambas espadas chocaron entre si al ver que Naruto no estaba en el mismo lugar, ambos simplemente sonrieron mientras observaban alrededor varias copias de Naruto, estas copias estaban radiándolo a ambos clones.

"_**Había olvidado que podías realizar el Zanzoken **_(imágenes múltiples)_**"**_ Dijo el verdadero Shikaku.

"_**Pero eso no te servirá contra nosotros"**_ Dijo el clon de shikaku, dándose la vuelta para atacar a uno de los clones, al darle el golpe este simplemente se desvaneció en el aire haciendo que el clon de shikaku se sorprendiera, porque estaba seguro que le había dado al original.

"Es verdad que no servirá para vencerlos, pero por lo menos los mantendrá ocupados ¡¡Mientras hago esto!!" dijo Naruto cayo desde el cielo atravesando al clon y haciéndolo desaparecer.

Shikaku decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacarlo, pero ambas espadas volvieron a chocar cuando Naruto bloqueo su ataque, de ambas espadas salían ciertos rayos de chakra, dos grandes fuerzas estaban chocando y ninguna de ellas deseaba ceder ante la otra.

Mientras tanto afuera de la mente de Naruto, Kyuubi estaba cada vez más preocupada, ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que inicio, y ninguno de esos chakras parecía ceder ante el otro, y se estaba preocupando de que algo este saliendo mal, ella ignoraba por completo de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Lo único que podía hacer por ahora es seguir al lado de Naruto sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, y esperar que todo saliera bien para su amado.

"_**Es pero que no estés pensando en rendirte Naruto…apenas estamos comenzando"**_ decía shikaku mientras seguía haciendo fuerzas contra Naruto.

"Ja-jamás me rendiré…" decía Naruto mientras pensaba en algo que hacer, Shikaku empujo a Naruto con fuerzas hacía atrás y se alejo de el.

"_**¿Porque no cambiamos este lugar a algo mas apropiado para nuestra pelea? Algo como esto"**_ Shikaku comenzó a cambiar el ambiente oscuro en el que se encontraban, el suelo comenzó a cambiar junto al paisaje, poco a poco se fue formando el terreno y ahora se encontraban en una especie de pilar de roca, y a su alrededor podían ver varios del mismo tipo, el cielo era oscuro, como si una tormenta quisiera formarse, el viento soplaba fuertemente.

(N/a: Si alguna persona tiene la canción "Riches In Me" del juego Guilty Gear Isuka este es el momento de ponerla)

"_**Recuerda que esta es mi mente también, yo puedo controlar lo que pasa acá, y ahora que tenemos un ambiente mas adecuado porque no seguimos" **_ dijo Shikaku comenzando a correr hacia Naruto.

Ambos comenzaron a atacar y a bloquear los golpes con sus espadas, estaban realizando de nuevo un combate usando solamente su habilidad y velocidad, ambos podían sentir que el final de la pelea se acercaba.

Ellos usaban todo su arsenal para contrarrestar el ataque del otro, si otra persona pudiera ver esta pelea todos le temerían a Naruto, esto no era posible pensaba Naruto, el tenía que terminar esto, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, el estaba demasiado agotado, y no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado pelando, para el era como si hubieran estado peleando durante un día completo y sin descanso.

"_**Se que puedes darme una mejor pelea así que ¡HAZLO! RYUUSEI! **_(lluvia de meteoros)_**" **_Shikaku salto y cuando estaba a una gran altura, hizo un movimiento de golpe con su espada lanzando varias bolas de chakra las cuales atravesaban el suelo del pilar con mucha facilidad.

Naruto tenía que pensar rápido, si una de esas bolas lo llegara a tocar todo estaría perdido, rápidamente guardo su espada y espero a que las bolas de chakra se acercaran a el, una vez estuvieran lo suficiente cerca desenfundo su espada creando una gran ola de viento, esta ola logro actuar como un escudo perfecto, ya que las bolas cambiaron su dirección al entrar en contacto con ella.

"_**Muy buena estrategia Naruto, pero puedo ver que estas muy cansado, así que terminaremos esto con un solo golpe"**_ dijo shikaku guardando su espada mientras una gran aura de chakra en forma de tornado rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Maldición…no me queda de otra mas que hacer lo mismo" Naruto cerro los ojos y desprendió de la misma forma una gran cantidad de chakra, ambos se miraron fijamente mientras con su mano derecha sostenían sus espadas, y en la mano izquierda sostenían sus fundas, ambos movieron sus espadas circularmente dejando un rastro de su movimiento pareciera que ambos tenían varios brazos, una vez que ambos guardaron sus espadas dirigieron esa inmensa cantidad de chakra a sus espadas, las cuales comenzaron a tener el aura que antes poseían sus dueños.

"_**Espero que estés listo Naruto"**_ dijo shikaku

"Cuando quieras…." Dijo Naruto sin perderlo de vista

(N/a: para las personas que tienen la canción Live and Learn de crush40 este es el momento para escucharla)

"(¡¡**NARUTO ES HORA!!**)" dijo una voz dentro de Naruto, e instantáneamente supo de quien se trataba.

"(J-Jun-sensei…¿en verdad eres tu?)" Susurro naruto.

"(**Ha llegado el tiempo para que te muestre el último ataque del tenken…y también la habilidad de la gin no tsubasa…concentra todo tu poder en tu espada, vuélvete uno con ella y usa su habilidad…se que sabrás como usarlo….)"** dijo Jun desvaneciendo su presencia.

Naruto hizo lo que su maestro le había ordenado y cerro los ojos para volverse uno con la espada, el aura de chakra de color azul estaba cambiando, y ahora se había vuelto de un color blanco muy brillante.

"_**¿¡Que demonios esta pasando!? ¿Qué es esta fuerza que siento?"**_ dijo shikaku quien empezaba a preocuparse _**"¡Terminare con esto ahora! ¡Ryû Hi Shô!**_ (ataque del dragón volador)_**"**_ shikaku desenvaino su espada y lanzo un ataque utilizando todo su chakra, el chakra al ser lanzado formo un dragón el cual se fue directo a Naruto.

Naruto aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió el ataque, abrió los ojos mostrándolos de un color diferente, era una combinación entre plateado y azul, el ataque de shikaku dio en el blanco y una gran explosión se formo al instante, shikaku estaba seguro que había ganado la pelea, desde el cielo comenzaron a caer cientos de plumas de color blanco.

"_**¿Qué significa esto?" **_se preguntaba Shikaku viendo la inmensa cantidad de plumas cayendo.

"Esto aun no termina shikaku" dijo Naruto quien estaba atrás de el en posición battou listo para atacar.

"_**¿¡Co-como es posible!?" **_grito Shikaku viendo a Naruto sin un rasguño.

"Aquí termina todo shikaku **¡¡Byakujin!!**(Ataque de las mil plumas)" naruto desenvaino su espada y desapareció de la vista de shikaku, pronto empezó a sentir cortadas en el cuerpo, mientras las plumas seguían cayendo y formaban una esfera que giraba a gran velocidad a su alrededor, al cabo de unos segundos la esfera se disolvió mandando a las plumas volando y desapareciendo en el aire y shikaku cayo en el suelo con su cuerpo lleno de cortadas.

Naruto apareció detrás de Shikaku de nuevo y guardo su espada dándose la vuelta para ver a su oponente.

"_**¿Qué….que demonios fue eso…?" **_pregunto shikaku utilizando su ultimo aliento.

"Este es el ataque mas fuerte de mi espada, Byakujin o el ataque de las mil plumas, puedo crear cientos de plumas y moverme velozmente a través de ellas y atacarte al mismo tiempo" dijo Naruto viendo como el cuerpo de shikaku se desvanecía.

En el mundo real Kyuubi estaba mas allá de lo asustada, sin previo aviso el cuerpote Naruto comenzó a cambiar, su pelo que era dorado comenzó a cambiar a un color plateado, mientras el chakra que lo rodeaba empezó a desaparecer y se cambio por uno del mismo color, la espada de Naruto también estaba cambiando.

La espada de naruto comenzó a brillar e incremento su tamaño, la pequeña ala que tenía ahora había crecido y cubría todo el mango de la espada, el sable había cambiado su forma y color, ahora era mas gruesa de lo normal mientras combinaban colores entre azul, dorado y plateado que se esparcía en toda la espada, de la punta del mango colgaban dos cuerdas y al final de estas se adornaban varias plumas de color azul y plateado.

Kyuubi observaba estos cambios sin saber porque pasaban, solo podía observarlos asombrada y esperar que su amado estuviera bien, y como si el destino la escuchara Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió lo primero que vio fue el rostro de kyuubi y observo que sus ojos comenzaban a derramar pequeñas lagrimas.

"Hi-chan…no llores, estoy bien" dijo suavemente ya que aun se encontraba cansado.

"¿Na-Naru-kun? ¿En verdad eres tu?" Pregunto Kyuubi la cual no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas.

"Claro que soy yo, aunque tendremos que hablar luego, me siento muy cansado en este momento" dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos de nuevo y cayendo en un profundo sueño, Kyuubi estaba feliz de que su amado se encontrase bien, y sabía que el le diría todo cuando despertase, así que se lo llevo a su departamento.

Después de haber descansado le comento a Kyuubi todo lo que había pasado y como el y Shikaku se habían fusionado, el cuerpo de Naruto había regresado a la normalidad, algo que no le parecía nada bueno, ya había dormido lo suficiente y aun le quedaban varios días para entrenar, y eran unos días que no pensaba desperdiciar.

Naruto se dirigió a las aguas termales, al parecer Zabuza tenía algo importante que decirle, en el camino se encontró con Anko quien estaba hablando con Kurenai, cuando ambos hicieron un contacto visual Naruto simplemente le sonrió y ella se sonrojo un poco, Kurenai estaba viendo esto con mucho interés, ¿Qué relación tenían estos dos? Pensaba kurenai, después de todo Anko no era de las persona que se sonrojaban, cuando Naruto paso de largo decidió que era momento de confrontar a su amiga.

"Muy bien Anko ¿podrías explicarme que fue eso?" pregunto Kurenai con mucho interés

"N-No es nada Kurenai" dijo Anko tratando de controlar su rubor, Kurenai solo miraba asombrada de este cambio en su amiga, normalmente ella era la que molestaba a la población masculina poniéndolos así de nerviosos no al revés.

"¿Enserio? Porque a mi me parece que ustedes dos se conocen de algún modo, quien diría que te gusta un niño…" decía Kurenai molestando a su amiga, pero lo que no sabía eran lo cierto de sus palabras, por su parte anko tenia un gran dilema en su mente.

"(En verdad estoy enamorada de el, ya van varios días que sigo soñando con aquel beso…pero se que esta mal, alguien como yo no podría estar con el, soy mucho mayor que el…pero aun así quiero estar con el…y quien sabe talvez dentro de unos tres años mas podriamos.)" Anko se detuvo cuando pensó eso y su rubor regrese con toda fuerza a su delicado rostro, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, estaba enamorada de Naruto y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Mientras tanto con Naruto se estaba acercando a las aguas termales cuando vio a Zabuza quien parecía estarlo esperando, el seria su nuevo maestro, por primera vez sentía que Kakashi había hecho algo bien, ya que Naruto tenía deseos de mejorar su kenjutsu, y no había mejor persona que el para entrenarlo.

"Hola enano" dijo Zabuza con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

"Zabuza, ¿para que deseabas verme?" pregunto Naruto para estar seguro.

"Muy fácil, observe tu pelea en las preliminares, y debo decir que tu manejo de la espada es muy bueno, así que decidí enseñarte un par de cosas esta semana" Dijo Zabuza viendo una sonrisa en al cara de Naruto.

"¡Entonces tu serás mi maestro!" Grito Naruto con emoción, era verdad que Naruto había cambiado pero no con aquellas personas que no le habían hecho nada malo.

"Así es, esta semana tendré libre así que entrenaras conmigo, así que comenzaremos en este instante" Dijo Zabuza comenzando a caminar hacía su campo de entrenamiento, una vez ahí Naruto vio que era campo muy amplio, así que sería perfecto para entrenar.

Sin previo aviso Zabuza se lanzo contra Naruto alzando su espada de forma horizontal, pero Naruto lo evito dando una vuelta invertida hacía atrás, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se impulso contra Zabuza desenvainando su espada, pero como era de esperarse Zabuza bloqueo el ataque con su espada, ambos empezaban a atacarse pero ninguno cedía ante el otro, estaban muy parejos al respecto, sin embargo mientras Naruto bloqueaba recibió una fuerte patada por parte de zabuza, quien logro su cometido al desconcentrar a Naruto y aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle un golpe con la parte sin filo de su espada.

"Tienes buena postura Naruto, sin embargo tiendes a desconcéntrate fácilmente si se presenta algo mas, así que trabajaremos en eso" Dijo Zabuza invocando a un Mizu Bunshin, Ahora los habían dos Zabuza quienes atacaban a Naruto desde diferentes ángulos, y con diferentes ataques.

"(Necesito concentrarme… ¿pero como puedo hacerlo si me atacan en distintas direcciones?)" Pensaba Naruto mientras mantenía bloqueando cada ataque, era verdad que Naruto era fuerte, pero aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, esa era una lección que aprendió con su antiguo maestro, Naruto sabía bien que su fuerza ni poder no se le subieran a la cabeza, lo único que harían sería hacerle cometer una estupidez.

"(Sorprendente…a penas han pasado unas horas y Naruto ya esta aumentando su concentración en múltiples objetivos, a este paso podrá pelear el solo contra muchos mas enemigos a la vez)" pensaba orgullosamente Zabuza.

Al cabo de un par de días Naruto había logrado pelear contra Zabuza y su copia perfectamente, estaba completamente al tanto de su alrededor, y esquivaba los ataques con mucha facilidad, sin embargo solo había progresado un poco, porque ahora le faltaba atacar, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil por pasar esquivando todo el tiempo.

"Naruto hemos estado entrenando por los últimos dos días y has logrado esquivar mis ataques muy bien, pero ahora debes concentrarte no en solo esquivar, también tienes que atacar" dijo Zabuza lanzando otro de sus ataques.

"Crees que no lo intento" dijo Naruto esquivando y lanzando algún ataque.

"no lo suficiente Naruto" dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa viendo al ver a Naruto esforzándose aun mas

La pelea se desenvolvía esta vez con más fluidez, cada uno pelea evitando los ataques del otro, Zabuza observaba como le costaba más y mas poder evitar a Naruto. (Este chico será uno de los mas grandes maestros del kenjutsu si sigue así.) Pensaba Zabuza con orgullo, al saber que el era parte de su camino.

La semana con Zabuza había pasado volando y Naruto podía sentir como había mejorado su kenjutsu, todavía le quedaban tres semanas mas de entrenamiento antes de enfrentarse a Neji, en el segundo que su nombre vino a su mente, sus manos se había n formado en puños.

"Pagara por haberle hecho daño a Hinata" dijo Naruto en voz alta, mientras seguía caminando el rostro de Anko apareció en su mente, y al mismo tiempo recordando aquel beso que se dieron antes de comenzar la segunda etapa de los exámenes, esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojara un poco.

"**(¡Como demonios se atreve ella! ¡que acaso no le basto con que se atreviera a besarlo!)"** Gritaba en su mente.

"Kyuu-chan…también he pensado en ella últimamente, será posible que este enamorado de ellas dos…" dijo para si mismo, sin recordar que Kyuubi podía escucharlo.

Cuando ella escucho lo que dijo, se olvido completamente de Anko y un gran rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, ¿era verdad lo que había escuchado? ¿Acaso Naruto sentía lo mismo que ella? Estas preguntas se estaban apoderando de su mente, y le pedía a cualquier deidad que estuviera arriba que no fuera esta una broma pesada, ella averiguaría si era verdad, y pensaba hacerlo esta misma noche, cuando Naruto duerma.

Habiendo llegado la noche Naruto apareció en el jardín de siempre esperando ver a Kyuubi, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho pues cuando menos lo sintió ya estaba en el piso con ella encima de el.

"Hola Kyuu-chan…a mi también me alegra verte" dijo Naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun…" Dijo Kyuubi con un todo de timidez, algo muy raro al parecer de Naruto.

"¿Qué sucede Kyuubi?, pareciera que algo te preocupara" pregunto Naruto.

"Ve-veras, hay…algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, pero a la vez tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar" dijo pensando en lo que pasaría si el la rechazara (N/a: si claro, como si fuera a pasar).

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo sucede, no tengas temor" le dijo Naruto mostrando una mirada llena de compasión y ternura, esa mirada fue lo único que necesito Kyuubi para poder tomar el valor que necesitaba.

"Bueno veras…lo que pasa es que ¡megustasmuchoynopuedodejardepensarenti!" dijo kyuubi rápidamente por los nervios, Naruto por suerte pudo entender lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

Naruto se quedo en silencio durante unos momentos, los cuales para kyuubi parecían una eternidad, ella temía lo peor, al parecer Naruto no sintió lo mismo que ella, estaba a punto de separarse de el cuando sintió sus labios en los de ella, abrió aun mas sus ojos en sorpresa por este acto, pero casi al instante volvió a cerrarlos devolviendo aquel beso, ambos podían sentir una sensación indescriptible, pero a la vez podían sentir que nada los podría detener, después del beso ambos se separaron, parecía que habían pasado apenas unos segundos para ellos, sin embargo el beso había durado muchísimo mas.

"Na-Naruto-kun…entonces esto quiere decir que…"dijo Kyuubi esperando la respuesta de su amado.

"Así es Kyuu-chan también te amo" dijo Naruto con gran seguridad, cuando ella escucho esas dos palabras no pudo mas y se volvió a abalanzar a Naruto dándole un beso aun mas apasionado.

Luego de una larga sesión de besos ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, en un sueño profundo y lleno de tranquilidad, aunque ninguno esperaba lo que el siguiente día les traería.

Al amanecer Naruto decidió ir a caminar un poco, mientras pasaba por las aguas termales vio a un sujeto de pelo largo y de color blanco que estaba sentado sobre una rana gigante, y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba espiando en el área exclusiva para las mujeres, esto hizo enojar a Naruto, ya que odiaba a los pervertidos, todo el mundo era pervertido, sin embargo lo importante es que no debían mostrarlo, por lo menos no en publico, al instante Kyuubi le mando una imagen mental de ella con una toga en su cuerpo y nada mas que eso, Naruto tuvo que luchar para que su nariz no sangrara, Kyuubi podía ser toda una pervertida cuando se lo propusiera.

Viendo a aquella persona saco uno de sus kunai y lo lanzo a la dirección en la que se encontraba el hombre, este simplemente se inclino un poco a la derecha y detuvo el kunai entre sus dos dedos, sin embargo tuvo muy poco tiempo para esquivar el siguiente ataque pues no vio venir a Naruto en el aire y desenvainando su espada en diagonal, por desgracia lo esquivo y la espada solo corto nada mas que el aire.

"Eres más de lo que aparentas mocoso, sin embargo te faltan cientos de años para poder vencerme" dijo el hombre con un gran aire de confianza y supremacía.

"No me interesa mucho vencer a alguien como tú, después de todo solo eres un viejo pervertido" dijo Naruto dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección contraria.

"¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? ¡Soy el mas fuerte de los sannin, amo de las ranas y conquistador de mujeres, la tierra tiembla cuando dicen mi nombre, soy el único, y el mas apuesto de todos los hombres del planeta mi nombre es Jiraiya" cuando Jiraiya termino su introducción vio que Naruto seguía alejándose, esto hizo que se enojara y fuera detrás de el.

"Dime chico, ¿quisieras que te entrenara?" Dijo repentinamente lo cual sorprendió a Naruto, el sabía que un Sannin era muy fuerte, después de todo ya había peleado contra Orochimaru.

"Esta bien, sería un gran tonto si dejara pasar esta oportunidad" dijo Naruto observando la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jiraiya.

"(Esto es perfecto, ahora podré cumplir mi palabra y entrenar al hijo de Minato, estoy seguro que con mi ayuda el será uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de todas las naciones elementales)" pensaba Jiraiya viendo a Naruto. "Muy bien en ese caso porque no me dices como te llamas"

"Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo mostrando a Jiraiya una ligera reverencia.

"En ese caso Naruto que te parece si comenzamos a entrenar, conozco un lugar donde podremos practicar sin problemas" dijo Jiraiya mostrándole el camino.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había dicho Jiraiya le pidió a Naruto que hiciera un ejercicio de chakra ya que quería ver su control, lamentablemente no pudo realizarlo ya que el sello que Orochimaru le había puesto aun estaba activo, era un verdadero milagro como había logrado ganar contra Kiba en las preliminares.

"Desde que tengo este estupido sello no puedo manejar mi chakra" dijo Naruto mostrándole el sello a Jiraiya quien al instante supo quien era el responsable.

"Veo que en verdad Orochimaru esta en la aldea, te ayudare con eso" Jiraiya toco el sello con sus dedos y mando una onda de chakra hacía el, esto hizo que el sello se destruyera por completo, una gran cantidad de chakra se esparció alrededor de Naruto, al fin podría sentir su cuerpo volviendo a la normalidad.

Naruto hizo cuatro clones y junto con el caminaron hacía el rió logrando caminar en el agua, como lo esperaba su control con el chakra había vuelto y estaba mejor que nunca, Jiraiya estaba asombrado del control de Naruto, ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca que el podría superar a su padre.

"Tu control es muy bueno Naruto, y creo saber que puede ayudarte en tu entrenamiento, son sellos de gravedad, con ellos sentirás tu cuerpo mas pesado de lo normal, podrás aumentar tu velocidad rápidamente" dijo Jiraiya, Naruto levanto su mano derecha y realizo un sello con su mano revelando los varios sellos de gravedad en su cuerpo, asombrando a Jiraiya.

"desde hace mucho tiempo he estado entrenando con estos sellos, actualmente estos sellos han aumentado la gravedad a cien veces" dijo tranquilamente, Jiraiya estaba a punto de perder los ojos de su asombro.

"¡CIEN VECES! ¿¡Pe-Pero como!?" preguntaba aun asombrado, con esa fuerza de gravedad Naruto era mas rápido el hiraishin del cuarto hokage.

"Eso es algo que yo se y que no podrás descubrir" dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa burlesca, Jiraiya al ver que no podía averiguar nada mas, pensó en otra técnica que podría aprender Naruto, y pensó en la otra técnica que hizo famoso a minato…Jiraiya le enseñare a naruto el rasengan.

"Naruto ahora se que puedo enseñarte, esta técnica fue creada por el cuarto hokage, su nombre es rasengan" dijo Jiraiya observando la curiosidad de Naruto, "Rasengan es una técnica en la cual tu chakra es manipulado en el exterior, formando una esfera que gira en direcciones aleatorias, su poder de destrucción es muy grande y creo que será una técnica perfecta para ti."

"Rasengan huh….muy bien veamos que tal es" dijo Naruto, acto seguido Jiraiya comenzó a formarlo en su mano derecha, el podía observar como se formaba una esfera de color azul en la mano de jiraiya, una vez estaba completo observaba como este giraba en direcciones aleatorias tal y como Jiraiya lo había dicho, y cuando lo uso contra un árbol, este simplemente lo destruyo por completo.

De inmediato Naruto comenzó a trabajar en esa técnica, Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto como se necesitaban tres pasos para poder dominar el rasengan, el primero era tratar de hacer explotar un globo de agua, haciendo que el agua girara rápidamente.

"**(Se que puedes hacerlo Naru-kun, solo debes concentrarte en un solo punto, cuando lo tengas empieza a aplicar chakra continuamente, esto hará tu chakra empiece a girar)" **Dijo Kyuubi viendo a su amado volverse loco mientras practicaba.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y empezó a realizar lo que Kyuubi le había dicho, pronto el chakra que se esparcía dentro del globo comenzó a girar, y entre mas aplicaba mas rápido giraba hasta el punto que logro hacer estallar el globo.

"¡Lo logre! Gracias por tu ayuda Hi-chan, no lo hubiera podido lograr sin tu ayuda" dijo Naruto felizmente, a lo que Kyuubi solo sonrió en su mente, pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Anko se acercaba a su Naruto.

"¡Naruto-kun! Me alegro de verte" dijo Anko abrazándolo mientras que Kyuubi se volvía furiosa.

"a mi también me da gusto verte anko-chan, dime ¿que puedo hacer por ti?" pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno la verdad es que quería hablar contigo… ¿recuerdas…el….beso que nos dimos antes de la segunda ronda?" dijo Anko nerviosa, a lo cual Naruto se sonrojo.

"Si lo recuerdo muy bien Anko" dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

"Bueno veras…desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ello y se que esta mal que sienta esto pero no puedo evitarlo Naruto-kun, en verdad me gustas y estoy mas que segura que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, pero…tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber que es lo que tu piensas de esto" Dijo Anko con algunas lagrimas saliendo de ella, no podía evitarlo, cuando estaba con Naruto ella se sentía frágil y vulnerable, podía ser ella misma y no fingir ser alguien mas.

"Anko…en verdad me gustas, tu mejor que nadie entiende como me siento (a parte de ti Hi-chan)" a esto Kyuubi asintió complaciente su cabeza "se que ambos hemos pasado por dificultades en nuestras vidas, y sin importarlo que piensen los demás quiero estar contigo" Naruto le dio un abrazo mientras decía todo esto y no podía observar que Anko estaba llorando libremente, eran lagrimas de felicidad, y abrazo a Naruto.

"**Naruto…solo porque has sufrido tanto dejare que ella este contigo también, pero nadie mas me has entendido y sabrás el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor" **Naruto solo podía asentir con miedo mentalmente y a la vez agradeciendo a Kyuubi por esto. **"Y quien sabe…talvez algún día los tres podamos divertirnos a solas"** esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojara a todo un nivel mayor.

En el transcurso de la tarde Naruto le había explicado todo con respecto a Kyuubi y su relación con ella, y a decir verdad Naruto quedo asombrado de ver la comprensión de Anko y aun mas cuando ella acepto el compartir a Naruto, el por su parte estaba feliz de que ahora tenía a dos mujeres muy importantes en su vida, y haría todo lo que fuera por protegerlas, ellas serían las únicas personas en las que el confiaría, después de todo sus tan llamados "amigos" lo habían traicionado.

Jiraiya estaba mas que asombrado por el progreso de Naruto, en solo dos días ya había dominado a la perfección el primer paso del rasengan, y ahora estaba trabajando en el segundo paso.

Para Naruto esto se estaba volviendo mas difícil, ahora tenía que hacer estallar una pelota de goma, sin la ayuda del agua esto se estaba volviendo mas difícil, sin embargo no se rendiría, tan fácilmente, por desgracia habían pasado varias horas y aun no podía lograrlo.

"Será mejor que tome un descanso, esto no esta saliendo tan bien como lo esperaba" dijo Naruto tomando el camino hacía el bosque.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque vio algo que le llamo la atención, en medio de unos arbustos estaba un pequeño dragón, del tamaño de un cachorro pequeño, su cuerpo era de un azul claro, sus ojos del mismo color azul pero mas oscuro, el dragón lo vio y trato de escapar, sin embargo no podía hacer mucho puesto que su ala estaba herida.

"**Naru-kun…es un dragón uno muy joven al parecer, deberías ayudarlo, parece estar herido" **Naruto asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño.

Naruto se acerco y vio el estado en el que estaba su ala, empezó a acercar su mano y el dragón pensaba que ese sería su final, pero se sorprendió al sentir una sensación de calidez y protección, su dolor estaba desapareciendo, al ver su ala vio que estaba completamente curada, el dragón vio a Naruto de nuevo y observo como estaba sonriendo.

"He curado tu ala, ahora podrás regresar con tu familia, estoy seguro que deben estar preocupados por ti" dijo Naruto mostrándole una gran sonrisa, en eso el dragón se sonrojo e hizo algo que sorprendió a Naruto, este le hablo.

"Mu-Muchas gracias po-por ayu-ayudarme" dijo con pena el dragón y a su vez mostrando una voz muy delicada, Naruto simplemente le sonrió, aun estaba sorprendido de que el pequeño pudiera hablar.

"No tienes porque agradecérmelo, era lo correcto de hacer, pero será mejor que regreses, tus padres pueden estar preocupados al ver que no has regresado" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la pequeña dragón.

"¿Cómo supiste que era una dragona?" pregunto asombrada, era muy difícil para alguien que no supiera de los dragones diferenciar sus géneros a tan corta edad.

"al principio pensé que eras un dragón macho, sin embargo hay dos cosas que me hicieron ver lo contrario, una de ellas fueron tus ojos no se porque, pero al instante en que los mire supe que eras hembra, y lo que termino de confirmármelo fue tu voz" dijo Naruto mirándola con ojos llenos de ternura, lo cual hizo que la pequeña dragona se sonrojara

"Ya veo… debería irme pero aun no se el nombre de la persona que me salvo" dijo ella viendo hacía abajo como señal de pena.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto soy un genin de la aldea de Konoha" dijo mostrando su hitae con el símbolo de la hoja.

"Mi nombre es Shiva y te agradezco tu ayuda, de no ser por ti creo que hubiera muerto de hambre y de la herida." Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, al pensar en ese horrible destino del cual ella fue salvada.

"Te lo repito, no tienes porque agradecerme, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, sin embargo shiva y kyuubi sabían que no era así, otra persona hubiera matado a la pequeña dragón, o la hubiera vendido al mejor postor.

Shiva solo lo observo y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, antes que desapareciera se acerco rápidamente a Naruto y le dio una pequeña lamida en su mejilla como señal de afecto, kyuubi dejo pasar ese acto porque sabía que shiva era solo una niña y lo tomo como un simple acto de agradecimiento al igual que naruto.

Al ver que shiva se había ido de aquel lugar naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lago donde se sentó a la orilla a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, Naruto comenzó a pensar cuando conoció a Jun cuando el era un niño, luego en su misión en nami…las personas que había asesinado, la primera y segunda etapa de los exámenes chuunin, y luego la traición de sus compañeros.

Cuando Naruto pensó en ello su sangre comenzó a hervir y sin darse cuenta libero una gran cantidad de ki.

"**Naruto-kun tienes que calmarte, acabas de liberar una gran cantidad de ki" **dijo Kyuubi preocupada, pero a la vez podía entender a su amado, ella más que nadie deseaba destruir a todas las personas que lo habían herido.

"Lo siento Hi-chan, pero no pude evitarlo al pensar en ellos… creo que aun me cuesta trabajo el creer que alguna vez confié en ellos" dijo Naruto en una voz triste la cual partió el corazón de Kyuubi

En ese preciso momento ella deseaba más que nada el poder estar con su amado en el mundo real y poder consolarlo y acabar con su tristeza, su momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido cuando el cielo se oscureció de repente, parecía que una gran tormenta iba a caer sobre ellos, varios truenos y relámpagos se hacían presentes y del centro de una de las nubes una gran espiral se empezó a formar.

De ella salio un inmenso dragón, una sola palabra se le ocurrió a Naruto, Asombroso, sus alas eran enormes su cuerpo parecía una armadura, su piel era de un azul oscuro pero al mismo tiempo tenia un cierto brillo como si fuera de algún tipo de metal, el dragón descendió al centro del lago y miro a Naruto.

"Así que tu eres quien ayudo a mi pequeña Shiva" dijo con una voz dominante, Naruto no podía moverse, su mera presencia lo hacía entrar en miedo, incluso Kyuubi tenía miedo de aquel ser, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se suponía que la existencia de ese dragón era solo un mito, y sin embargo ahora ella lo podía ver.

"A-Así es…yo ayude a Shiva curando su ala herida" dijo Naruto con cierto temor.

"No tienes porque temerme, he venido hasta acá personalmente para ofrecerte algo" dijo el dragón analizando a naruto con su mirada. "Mi nombre es Bahamut (N/a: ahh esto no se lo esperaban verdad) líder y dios de los dragones, he venido a ofrecerte algo que no se le ha ofrecido a ningún ser humano en toda su historia"

Naruto estaba asombrado de saber ante que se estaba el presente y mas aun cuando le menciono que el tendría algo que ningún otro ser humano ha tenido, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Bahamut volvió a hablar.

"Te he observado en ese momento y pude ver en tu interior la vida que has tenido, también puedo ver que en tu interior posees a una de las bestias mas poderosas del reino demoníaco, y aun así veo un gran deseo de proteger a aquellas personas que amas, en especial cuando una de ellas es la misma bestia que posees dentro" dijo haciendo que Naruto y Kyuubi se sonrojaran. "En todo caso después de haber visto todo esto he decidido que tu seas el siguiente invocador de la raza de los dragones"

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el iba a ser capaz de invocar a los dragones, no podía creer su suerte.

"Estoy honrado de recibir tal honor Bahamut-sama" dijo naruto haciendo una reverencia, al ver a Naruto haciendo esa reverencia Bahamut sonrió sabiendo que había decidido de forma correcta.

"En vez de un pergamino te daré un tatuaje con el cual podrás invocarnos, a cualquier hora y sin necesidad de realizar los pasos de una invocación normal, y también quiero darte esto" Bahamut había hecho aparecer un pergamino en las manos de Naruto. "adentro de ese pergamino hay un jutsu con el cual podrás invocar a Kyuubi al mundo real, a diferencia de tu seigen kuchiyose ella estará completamente libre, y aun así conservaras la fuerza que ella te ha otorgado, anteriormente muchas personas lo realizaban cuando ellos tenían demonios en su interior, pero a diferencia de ti ellos lo usaron como arma, se que le darás un buen uso a ese pergamino" dijo Bahamut viendo la sonrisa de Naruto.

"Bahamut-sama…esto es mas de lo que podría pedir, no se como agradecerlo" dijo Naruto mientras Kyuubi derramaba lagrimas de felicidad porque al fin estaría con su amado.

"el Zōfuku Kuchiyose no jutsu es una invocación alterada, que puede traer al mundo real cualquier cosa que haya sido expuesta a algún sello de cárcel, por lo tanto podrás traer a Kyuubi al mundo real, sin embargo, al ser un jutsu prohibido este tiene un costo." Dijo Bahamut con mucha seriedad, y ni a Naruto o Kyuubi les gustaba lo que estaban escuchando.

"¿Cuál es el costo Bahamut-sama?" pregunto Naruto, aunque el ya sabía que sin importar el costo el haría el jutsu.

"Tu vida…deberás pagar parte de tu vida en este mundo para darle paso a una nueva, es por eso que en la antigüedad este era el ultimo recurso en cualquier guerra, aun después de eso ¿quieres hacerlo?" pregunto con interés bahamut

"Así es…no me importa lo que tenga que pagar, si puedo ayudar a kyuu-chan a traerla al mundo de vuelta, pagare lo que sea necesario" dijo Naruto lleno de confianza.

"Sabía que había elegido bien Naruto, sin importar el costo harías lo que fuera por uno de tus seres queridos, en ese caso haré algo por ti…podrás hacer la invocación y no tendrás que pagar el costo de ella, ambos Kyuubi y tu podrán vivir en el mundo real" dijo Bahamut haciendo que su cuerpo brillara, pronto el mundo de Naruto se volvió oscuro.

Cuando el despertó vio que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero todo cambio cuando vio a kyuubi en su forma humana descansando en su regazo, y a la par había una nota.

_Naruto_

_Se que harás que el clan de los dragones se sienta orgulloso de ser tu aliado, recuerda que mientras estemos contigo tu y tu familia tendrán nuestra protección, espero que tu y Kyuubi tengan una larga vida juntos, y estaremos esperando tu llamado._

_Bahamut._

Naruto estaba mas que feliz, kyuubi por fin estaba en el mundo real con el y sentía que no había nada que podría salir mal en ese momento, al cabo de unos segundos Kyuubi abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto quien la estaba viendo mientras sonreía, ella recordó todo lo que había pasado y enseguida se lanzo hacia el dándole un largo beso, ambos estaban felices de que ahora pudieran estar juntos, solo faltaría darle la noticia a Anko.

Una vez en el apartamento de Naruto, Anko llego de visita para ver como estaba su shinobi favorito, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que había otra mujer en su casa, esto por supuesto llevo a una serie de problemas con una muy enfadada anko, quien le estaba lanzando kunais a Naruto, una vez calmada Naruto le explico la situación a Anko quien enseguida se sonrojo por haber actuado de esa forma.

"Lamento la forma en la que actué, pero al verte con otra mujer simplemente no pude resistirlo" dijo Anko avergonzada, sin embargo para Naruto esto era una prueba mas de cuanto ella lo amaba.

"Anko te entiendo y no te preocupes ahora que ustedes dos están acá, siento que mi vida esta completa" dijo Naruto viendo a Kyuubi y a Anko.

"**Naruto por mas feliz que estoy de estar aquí contigo, aun tienes un entrenamiento que cumplir, quedan menos de tres semanas para tu pelea con ese engreído de Neji" ** dijo Kyuubi con seriedad.

"Es verdad, en ese casó debería seguir, aun me queda un día mas antes de ver a Jiraiya, y para entonces quiero tener lista la segunda fase de ese jutsu" dijo Naruto con determinación.

"Jiraiya…. ¿¡Te refieres al sannin Jiraiya!?" pregunto anko asombrada de que Naruto estuviera entrenando con alguien como el, y aun mas asombrada al saber que la técnica que estaba aprendiendo era el rasengan, sin duda alguna Naruto sería alguien muy fuerte sino el mas fuerte de las naciones elementales.

Después de una larga noche de descanso naruto despertó en su cama, aunque sentía cierto peso extra en ambos lados de su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Anko y Kyuubi estaban dormidas encima de el, con un gran esfuerzo Naruto logro levantarse en contra de su voluntad, (N/a: quien en su sano juicio se levantaría alejándose de ellas ¿Quién?) al llegar a un terreno vació comenzó a entrenar en la segunda etapa del rasengan

Esto era definitivamente mas difícil de lograr, pero con cada intento Naruto se daba cuenta de algo, el se estaba esforzando por darle dirección al chakra de su mano, sin embargo en vez de hacerlo simplemente tendría que aplicar chakra y el solo comenzaría a rotar, cuando Naruto puso a prueba esta hipótesis vio que dio resultado, y que la bola de goma exploto partiéndose en varias partes.

Naruto había completado la segunda fase y ahora solo le faltaba una mas, así que sin esperar nada salio en busca de Jiraiya para que le diera la tercera fase, como era de esperarse Jiraiya se encontraba otra vez en las aguas termales realizando su "investigación", Naruto ya había aceptado el hecho de que era un pervertido sin embargo por ahora le importaba mas aprender el ultimo paso del rasengan.

"Felicidades Naruto, a este paso podrías dominar el rasengan en una semana, el tercer y ultimo paso es simple, solo debes combinar lo que has aprendido del primero y segundo paso, el control de chakra del globo de agua, y la fuerza de la bola de goma, cuando combinas ambas tendrás el rasengan.

Después de que Naruto hablo con Jiraiya decidió ir a seguir practicando, cuando mas lo intentaba mas se daba cuenta de que a diferencia del tercer paso los otros dos eran sumamente sencillos, pero no se detendría, estaba muy cerca para dominarlo como para rendirse.

Naruto estuvo toda la tarde practicando, creo varios clones para practicar al mismo tiempo, ya casi anochecía y Naruto parecía no rendirse, al cabo de unas horas Kyuubi y Anko aparecieron donde estaba Naruto, ambas enojadas y en cierta forma preocupadas.

"**¿Por qué no has aparecido en todo el día Naruto?" **pregunto Kyuubi en un tono serio.

"¿Sabes lo preocupadas que hemos estado por ti?" dijo Anko con el mismo tono.

Naruto por su parte pensaba en que este sería su funeral, estaba tan concentrado entrenando que había olvidado ir a comer en todo el día, después de disculparse y que ambas hubieran aceptado esa disculpa, se fue con ellas a su departamento.

Al día siguiente se despertó y al igual que el día anterior a su lado estaban Anko y Kyuubi, aun le costaba adaptarse a esto, sin embargo estaba feliz de que ellas estuvieran con el.

Faltaban dos días para que su segunda semana terminara y necesitaba avanzar con el rasengan, Naruto sabía que esta técnica sería de gran ayuda para el contra Neji, Naruto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en formar el rasengan en su mano derecha (imaginen cuando goku hace un kame hame-ha, y piensen en la posición que toma cuando ya lo ha formado, esa es la misma posición que tiene naruto en este momento, solo que con la mano derecha) por unos instantes si alguien hubiera prestado atención podrían ver que en su mano derecha comenzaba a formarse unas pequeñas ondas de chakra, que giraban en forma de esfera, pero estas duraron muy poco y se desvanecieron y con ellas Naruto cayo al suelo jadeando.

"Esto esta tomando mucha concentración, pero se que puedo lograrlo" Naruto volvió a pararse y retomo su posición otra vez, el rasengan se estaba volviendo a formar, y mientras se formaba Naruto pensaba en Anko y Kyuubi, y luego en su mente apareció Orochimaru, quien amenazaba a ambas, el rasengan de naruto comenzaba a formarse rápidamente, con las ondas de chakra girando a una gran velocidad, aun mucho mayor que el de Jiraiya.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando vio esa escena e instintivamente realizo a la perfección el rasengan estrellándolo contra una gran roca, la fuerza del rasengan era tal que hizo que esa inmensa roca se volviera polvo, Jiraiya quien había visto esa escena estaba mas que asombrado, el poder de ese rasengan no se comparaba con nada al de Minato ni al de el, esa velocidad con la que rotaba era demasiado inmensa.

Cuando el polvo se disipo vio a Naruto inconciente en el suelo, había utilizado todo su poder en ese ataque, Jiraiya lo recogió y lo llevo a la sombra de un árbol para poder reponerse.

Una hora después Naruto despertó, viendo a su alrededor vio a Jiraiya quien lo saludo con una sonrisa.

"Felicidades Naruto… nunca había visto un rasengan como ese." Dijo Jiraiya orgulloso de su estudiante.

"gracias Jiraiya-sensei" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa ya que estaba agotado, Jiraiya cambio su expresión a una mas seria.

"Naruto quiero que te levantes y me demuestres el rasengan" dijo serio, a lo cual Naruto se levanto a pesar de estar cansado, una vez levantado se alejo de el y comenzó a formarlo, esta vez vino de una forma natural, sin embargo su giro era como un rasengan normal.

"(Tal como lo pensé…Naruto puede memorizar el paso del chakra de una técnica, una vez aprendida el puede manejarla a la perfección…se parece mucho a ti Kushina, lamentablemente el no puede saber de ustedes dos.)" Pensaba Jiraiya con un poco de tristeza, Sarutobi le había ordenado no decirle nada a Naruto de sus padres.

"Tal como lo pensé Naruto ya puedes manejar el rasengan, sin embargo aun debes practicarlo para utilizar la energía necesaria sin gastar mas de la cuenta" dijo Jiraiya viendo a su estudiante.

"lo sé… se siente raro pero ahora puedo formarlo perfectamente, el problema es que uso demasiado chakra, lo único que hago es desperdiciar mi energía" dijo Naruto un poco molesto ya que ese era uno de sus mayores problemas cuando utilizaba algún ninjutsu, al usar su kenjutsu no tenía ningún problema.

"Pararemos por ahora Naruto, lamentablemente tengo una misión que atender y no podré estar aquí para tu combate, pero estoy seguro que lo harás espectacular." Dijo Jiraiya comenzando a alejarse.

Naruto estaba feliz de que había logrado realizar el rasengan, aun le quedaban dos semanas para de entrenamiento, aunque por ahora decidió pasar un tiempo con sus amadas, Anko y Kyuubi habían llegado a un acuerdo, en el cual no harían nada intimo con Naruto sino hasta que el tuviera dieciséis años que sería dentro de tres años mas. Aunque por ahora lo único que harían sería dormir con el como lo han hecho hasta ahora y pues claro besarlo, cosa que ellas no podían resistir.

Al día siguiente Naruto decidió ir a caminar y llego al mismo lago en donde había conocido a Bahamut, utilizando su tatuaje reunió su chakra en su mano derecha y toco el suelo realizando el kuchiyose no jutsu invocando a Shiva, esta al ver que Naruto la había invocado voló a su hombro y le dio una ligera lamida en su mejilla.

"Hola Shiva-chan, quería saber como te encontrabas" dijo Naruto viendo a la pequeña dragón felizmente posada en su hombro.

"Me encuentro bien Naruto-kun, nunca me he sentido mejor" dijo Shiva volando alrededor de Naruto para demostrarle su estado físico, Naruto observaba como volaba y mientras ella lo hacía se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y de su bolsillo saco una ocarina, un instrumento de viento que su maestro Jun le había enseñado a tocar para relajarse, y suavemente comenzó a tocar una melodía la cual al instante llamo la atención de Shiva.

Ella se acerco a Naruto y se coloco en su hombro, o mejor dicho se acostó en el, mientras escuchaba esa hermosa canción, algo que había aprendido Naruto era a aplicar chakra en el sonido que emitía su ocarina, y estas ondas al ser liberadas hacían sentir a los que escuchaban una gran sensación de paz.

Cuando Naruto dejo de tocar Shiva se había quedado completamente dormida, y no queriéndola despertar decidió dormir un poco.

La penúltima semana Naruto lo dividió en pasar el tiempo con Anko y Kyuubi, además de visitar a Hinata y a Haku en el hospital, y por supuesto seguir entrenando con su espada y su nueva técnica rasengan.

A unos pocos días de su combate Naruto se encontraba meditando en un claro, hasta hace poco tiempo Naruto había recordado su transformación puesto que Kyuubi no había querido hablar de eso, el sabía que su técnica Byakujin sería un ultimo recurso por el daño que causaba, y combinándola con el shukuchi sería devastador, sin embargo el quería volver a transformarse.

Sin embargo por mas que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo, por ahora le parecía imposible, pero llegaría el momento de poder hacerlo, Naruto gasto su ultima semana meditando y planeando distintas estrategias para vencer a Neji.

El día decisivo había llegado este sería el día en que al fin Neji pagaría por lo que le había hecho a Hinata, este sería el día en el que Naruto cumpliría su promesa, Naruto se despertó y se dirigió al baño, una vez listo se fue a realizar su ultima meditación.

"(Este mes fue muy interesante a decir verdad, he aprendido tantas cosas, y al fin he podido dominar la técnica de la gin no tsubasa Byakujin, el rasengan del cuarto hokage, la técnica de invocación… y sobre todo al fin tengo a mi lado a las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, Anko y Kyuubi, sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante dedicare mi vida para protegerlas, ellas serán las únicas en las que confié y deje mi guardia abajo)" pensaba Naruto mientras meditaba, después de todo, todos sus compañeros lo habían traicionado, incluso su profesor.

De los árboles apareceros Anko y Kyuubi, ella a pesar de estar en el mundo real aun tenía una fuerza admirable, podría ser una Jounin Elite si ella lo deseara, sin embargo lo único que deseaba era estar con Naruto hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"Naruto kun" dijo Anko comenzando a hablar,

"Es hora de tu batalla" dijo Kyuubi terminando lo que Anko había iniciado.

Naruto abrió sus ojos rompiendo su meditación, ambas podían ver la determinación de Naruto en esos ojos, ambas sabían que el había crecido mentalmente en este mes y que no era el mismo de antes, y ambas sabían que sin importar lo que pasara, ellas seguirían a Naruto hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

Ls: ¡¡TERMINE!! Wow este fue un largo capitulo pero espero que haya sido suficiente como para que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aunque ustedes ya sepan las razones, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews incluso después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, gracias a ustedes me han dado los ánimos para seguir poco a poco en mis ratos libres y brindarles un capitulo mas en esta historia.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció este capitulo, y pues tratare de actualizar cuando pueda, y si tardo mucho como ahora créanme que se los recompensare con capítulos así de largos como este.


	9. Chapter 9

LS: Hola pueblo he regresado y esta vez con lo que había prometido, en verdad lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero créanme que he estado amontonado de cosas con el estudio y trabajo que hasta ahora he tenido la oportunidad de terminar este capitulo, pero bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que disfruten.

Por cierto para que mejor se imaginen el Byakujin solo vean el omnislash que hace Cloud en Advent Children contra Sephiroth, es exacamente lo mismo solo que en vez de las espadas imaginen una lluvia de plumas, las cuales se transforman en espada cuando Naruto las toma.

Omnislash: en youtuve complementen con esto: watch?v=e9RgsFSe5vA&feature=related

* * *

Capitulo 9

"La invasión de Konoha"

El día de la pelea había llegado, Naruto estaba a punto de enfrentar a Neji, se había preparado mucho para este momento, algo de algo estaba seguro y era de que haría pagar le había hecho a Hinata.

"(Me asegurare de que Neji page por lo que hizo") pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba al estadio.

"¿Estás listo para pelear?" pregunto Kyuubi con una sonrisa.

"Sí, no te preocupes, después de todo lo que he entrenado estoy seguro de poder ganar sin problemas" dijo Naruto lleno de confianza, lo cual causo que Anko le diera un golpe en la cabeza. "¿¡Anko-chan…!" dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Anko.

"Está bien que estés confiado Naru-kun pero nunca subestimes a alguien, eso puede causarte problemas en el futuro" dijo Anko quien solo pensaba en su bienestar.

Naruto sabía que Anko tenía razón, sería muy torpe de su parte subestimar a alguien sin importar quien sea, eso había sido una lección que había aprendido muchas veces de Jun, y por lo tanto no cometería ese error de nuevo.

Al llegar al estadio se asombraron de ver una gran cantidad de personas, casi toda la aldea se había reunido para ver estas peleas, aunque Naruto pensó que la mayoría había llegado para ver la pelea de Sasuke, tan solo ese nombre le causaba furia a Naruto, tan solo recordar ese momento de la traición del equipo, por suerte Anko y Kyuubi estaban ahí para calmarlo, cuando ambas sintieron el ki de Naruto, ellas al instante estaban dándole la mano como señal de apoyo y así para poder calmarlo.

"Gracias a todos por asistir a este torneo en los exámenes chuunin, ahora empezaremos con la primera batalla entre Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea de Konoha contra Hyuuga Neji de la aldea de Konoha" dijo Genma mientras el público gritaba emocionado.

Ambos peleadores se pusieron en el centro de la arena, los que estaban presentes no podían creer el cambio que miraban en Naruto, sin embargo Neji lo seguía mirando con indiferencia.

"No sé porque estás aquí, el destino ha dicho claramente que tú serás el perdedor" dijo Neji con un aire lleno de confianza.

"Porque mejor no te callas y comenzamos a pelear" dijo Naruto seriamente, el estaba impaciente por derrotarlo y cumplir su promesa.

"Te enseñare a no desafiar tu destino, un perdedor como tú no tiene oportunidad contra un miembro del clan Hyuuga, uno de los elites de Konoha" dijo Neji mientras se preparaba para atacar.

"(muy bien si así es como quieres hacerlo así será….)" pensó Naruto tramando algo "Si el clan Hyuuga es tan elite como dices… ¿Por qué nunca ha habido un Hokage que sea un Hyuuga?" pregunto Naruto haciendo enojar fácilmente a Neji y a todos los del clan Hyuuga que se encontraban presentes.

"(Solo tú Naruto-kun serías capaz de insultar a todo el clan Hyuuga…") pensaba Sarutobi desde su puesto.

Esto obtuvo la reacción que Naruto esperaba y Neji se alzó sobre él dando varios golpes, sin embargo ninguno de estos parecía tener éxito puesto que Naruto seguía esquivando cada uno de ellos, sin mayor esfuerzo.

"Interesante… Naruto-kun utilizo las emociones de Neji a su favor" dijo Anko quien estaba sentada a la par de Kyuubi.

"Es verdad, al parecer después de todo Naru-kun al final si aprendió lo que le he estado enseñando, aunque también el error más grande de Naruto es que aun se confía mucho y eso es algo que todavía debe superar." Dijo Kyuubi mientras miraba la pelea.

Todos los demás estaban asombrados de la rapidez de Naruto, en especial Tenten, quien era compañera de Neji sabía perfectamente cuán difícil era esquivar sus ataques y sin embargo Naruto lo estaba haciendo sin mayor esfuerzo.

"Es imposible… como puede Naruto esquivar los ataques de Neji, incluso Lee quien es el más rápido de todos nosotros tiene dificultades para hacerlo." Dijo Tenten sorprendida, los demás miembros de los 12 que estaban presentes tampoco podían creer lo que miraban, este Naruto era muy distinto al que peleo contra Kiba en las preliminares.

"Así que esto es todo lo que puede hacer un miembro del clan Hyuuga… en verdad es patético, no sé porque te llaman un genio" dijo Naruto haciendo enfurecer mas a Neji.

"Miserable…deja de huir de tu destino, alguien como tu jamás podrá comprender que el destino es decidido a la hora de nacer, y el tuyo fue de perder en estaba batalla, y dejar de ser un shinobi, tú que eres un perdedor, nunca podrá contra mí, al esquivar mis ataques solo retrasas lo inevitable" dijo Neji activando su byakugan

Los ataques de Neji se volvieron más rápidos, sin embargo Naruto aun podía detenerlos, después de un tiempo Naruto decidió que sería hora de atacar, y contrarresto uno de sus golpes y comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe contra Neji, el cual al igual que Naruto los desviaba aunque no con la misma facilidad que él.

"Eres bueno esquivando Neji, pero que harás con seis" dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer 5 clones, pronto rodearon a Neji y se lanzaron contra el, para sorpresa de Naruto los clones y él fueron lanzados al aire, el cuerpo de Neji se había cubierto de una esfera de chakra.

"Im-imposible… cómo es posible que alguien de la familia secundaria pueda realizar el Kaiten" dijo Hiashi viendo con asombro a Neji.

"vaya este es algo que no me esperaba…" dijo Naruto observando a Neji

"Alguien como tú nunca podrá tocarme, mi Kaiten es la técnica absoluta de defensa, nada puede atravesar mi campo" dijo Neji con una sonrisa

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" pregunto Naruto planeando en su mente, pronto Naruto realizo otros clones y volvió a rodear a Neji.

"En verdad eres tonto si crees que vas a poder vencerme utilizando lo mismo" dijo Neji con confianza.

Los clones atacaron a Neji forzándolo a utilizar el Kaiten, justo en ese momento Naruto utilizo su rasengan y al hacer contacto con el Kaiten este se destruyo lanzando a Neji lejos.

"¿¡Cómo es posible que el Kaiten haya sido destruido!" se preguntaba Hiashi sorprendido y asustado a la vez, de que una de sus técnicas elite haya sido derrotada tan fácilmente.

"Al parecer el Kaiten no es tan bueno como crees, a pesar de ser una técnica muy buena tiene un ligero fallo, si comparamos tu Kaiten a mi rasengan ambos tienen un efecto de giro, sin embargo mi rasengan gira en varias direcciones lo cual destruye el flujo de tu chakra" dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

"No lo entiendo…. ¿cómo alguien como tu puede hacer eso? Es que acaso el destino se ha puesto en mi contra… no, eso es imposible, sin importar lo que pase tu destino es ser acabado por mi" dijo Neji levantándose con esfuerzo.

"Es suficiente ya tuve suficiente con el destino, ¿acaso eres tan débil que tienes que culpar al destino por tus propios problemas?" dijo Naruto mostrándose serio.

"Alguien como tu jamás podría entender lo que es estar maldecido" dijo Neji quitándose su protector y mostrando el sello en su frente.

(N/a: para ahorrarles tiempo a ustedes y a mí me pasare el relato de su familia ¬¬ incluso a mi me aburrió cuando paso en el anime y manga)

"Eso es todo… en verdad eres débil si culpas al destino por tus problemas" dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos, Neji y algunos pocos en el público podían observar un tono plateado en sus ojos, Kyuubi también podía ver sus ojos y sabía lo que significaba.

"Se mas de lo que puedas imaginar, si yo hubiera aceptado mi destino hace mucho tiempo que estaría muerto, y sin embargo aquí sigo" dijo Naruto desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer al lado de Neji, "falle en la academia tres veces y sabes porque" dijo Naruto conectando una patada con Neji y mandándolo un par de metros al cielo con fuerzo, "porque falle en realizar el bunshin no jutsu" Naruto apareció en el cielo junto al y con otra patada lo mando con rapidez al suelo.

"Todos pueden cambiar su destino y tu más que nadie puede hacerlo, ya que no eres un perdedor como yo" dijo Naruto viendo como Neji había aceptado su derrota en el suelo, sin embargo algo había cambiado a Naruto y a Neji, para Naruto el había entendido un poco más y Neji había comprendido gracias a Naruto que incluso el puede ser libre si lo desea, sin saberlo entre ellos se había comenzado a forjar una amistad, a los pocos segundos Neji quedo inconsciente sin embargo tenía una sonrisa en su cara, la aldea de Konoha también se había quedado en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, algunos con pena por cómo se habían comportado, otros con decepción, todos interiormente prometieron que empezarían a tratar mejor a Naruto.

En el palco del Hokage Sarutobi miraba con gran orgullo a Naruto, en esta batalla no solo le demostró que podía hacer una técnica del cuarto Hokage sino que también mostro que él era algo más que un muchacho, Naruto se había convertido en un hombre ante sus ojos e hizo algo que no pensó posible, aunque sea por un poco logro cambiar en algo a los aldeanos.

(N/a: de nuevo aquí las batallas siguen igual que la serie así que me las saltare)

Después de las batallas finalmente era el turno de Sasuke de pelear contra Gaara, ambos estaban en la arena cuando Genma inicio la pelea, Gaara fue el primero en atacar utilizando la arena de su espalda, una gran montaña de arena se alzó contra Sasuke quien rápidamente la esquivo, Sasuke aprovecho para atacar pero cuando su patada conecto contra el cuerpo de Gaara este se volvió arena, mientras la pelea se iba desenvolviendo Naruto noto algo extraño con los movimientos de Sasuke, y al ver a Lee en las gradas confirmo lo que pensaba.

"(¡Ese bastardo! Como se atreve a copiar los movimientos de Lee… él se esforzó mucho para perfeccionarlos como para que alguien como él los robe") pensó Naruto lleno de ira.

Naruto miro a Kakashi en las gradas quien mostraba una sonrisa con sus ojos, y solo sirvió para aumentar su furia contra ellos, Kakashi sabía que esos movimientos eran de Lee y aun así decidió permitir que Sasuke los aprendiera, mientras la pelea se desenvolvía Gaara formo una esfera de arena, Sasuke aprovecho eso para alejarse y hacer unos sellos, a los pocos segundos el chidori de Kakashi estaba siendo formado en la mano de Sasuke.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza de Sasuke, incluso Naruto sin embargo él estaba emocionado por razones distintas.

"(Así que en verdad entrenaste a Sasuke a su límite eh Kakashi….muy bien eso hará mas divertida mi pelea contra él, disfrutare cortándolo en pedazos con mi espada)" Naruto cerró los ojos y una pequeña risa apareció en su cara, al instante Kyuubi y Anko sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, instintivamente vieron a Naruto y observaron esa sonrisa, la cual trajo miedo a sus ojos.

"Hitomi… ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?" pregunto Anko con miedo y preocupación en su voz.

"No lo sé Anko, pero no me gusta nada lo que veo, algo en Naruto ha cambiado, solo espero que sea lo que sea no empeore" dijo Kyuubi ignorando la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo y enfocando toda su atención a Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la arena las cosas comenzaban a empeorar para Sasuke ya que Gaara al ver su propia sangre provocada por el ataque de Sasuke empezó a transformarse en un mapache de arena, cuando eso paso, miles de plumas comenzaron a caer al suelo, y empezaron a dormir a todas las personas presentes.

Naruto y los demás shinobis presentes cancelaron el genjutsu, y se dieron cuenta que estaba comenzando una invasión, la aldea de Konoha estaba siendo atacada por el sonido y la arena, en el palco de Hokage Sarutobi, estaba asombrado de ver que el Kazekage era en realidad su antiguo estudiante Orochimaru.

Naruto se enfureció al ver a Orochimaru y estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando vio que Anko y Kyuubi estaban siendo rodeadas por varios ninjas, ellas eran fuertes pero temían lo peor al ver a tantos shinobis.

Naruto apareció a la par de ellas con su espada en la mano, miro hacia atrás para darles una mirada y asegurarles que todo estaría bien.

"Miserables…van a pagar por atacar a la aldea y aun mas por intentar ponerle sus sucias manos encima a ellas dos" Naruto desenvaino su espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había matado a cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto Naruto preocupado por ellas.

"Estamos bien Naru-kun, pero Gaara ha escapado al bosque" dijo Anko quien no quería nada más que matar a Orochimaru pero ella sabía que estaba peleando contra el Hokage así que se encargaría de otras cosas.

"Hi-chan, Anko-chan, podrían asegurarse de que Haku y Hinata estén bien, estoy seguro que el hospital necesitara de su ayuda." Naruto sabía que Haku y Hinata aun estaban en el hospital y con una invasión ese sería un lugar importante para la Aldea "mientras ustedes están ahí, yo me encargare de Gaara" dijo Naruto preparándose para irse, no sin antes recibir un beso de ellas dos.

"Más te vale que regreses con nosotras o te aseguro que iré por ti al mismísimo infierno solo para traerte de vuelta y mandarte a ese lugar yo misma" dijo Anko bromeando pero aun podían notar que estaba preocupada por Naruto.

"descuida regresare con ustedes, por lo pronto manténganse seguras" dijo Naruto poniéndose en camino en busca de Gaara en el bosque.

Mientras tanto Sarutobi y Orochimaru se enfrentaban con todo su poder, Orochimaru había invocado al primer y segundo Hokage para pelear contra Sarutobi, quien hacia todo lo posible para mantenerles el paso.

Cuando Naruto llego finalmente donde Gaara podía ver como Sasuke estaba muy cansado y Sakura estaba atrapada en una prisión de arena, esto le trajo cierta satisfacción a Naruto, sin embargo este no era el momento ni el lugar para ello.

El biju de Gaara se había apoderado de la mitad de su cuerpo, y al ver a Naruto aparecer su sed de sangre se incremento.

"Mi madre quiere tu sangre…" dijo Gaara comenzando a atacar a Naruto.

Los ataques de Gaara eran muy fuertes, pero aun así Naruto los podía esquivar, sin embargo Gaara iba aumentando la velocidad y su fuerza con cada ataque, varios brazos de arena comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo atacando a Naruto mas y mas, hasta mandarlo a un árbol donde impacto gran fuerza, Gaara lanzo un último ataque cuando fue interrumpido por una pequeña bola de fuego que impacto contra él, al ver de dónde vino el ataque vio a un pequeño dragón.

"¡Shiva!" grito Naruto alarmado al ver a Shiva que había venido a su rescate.

Gaara le pego a Shiva con su brazo de arena mandándola a un árbol y lanzo tres enormes shurikens de arena hacia ella, en un momento de alarme Naruto uso sus fuerzas para poder proteger a Shiva y utilizo su cuerpo como escudo, los tres shuriken impactaron contra su espalda.

"¿T-Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Naruto mostrando un poco de dolor en su rostro, la pequeña dragona solo asintió con la cabeza asustada de ver a Naruto en ese estado, y sintiéndose culpable y débil por no poder protegerlo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe a Gaara con su espada, cortando un poco su brazo, Gaara se enfureció al sentir el dolor y ver la sangre recorrer su brazo, Ichibi aprovecho ese momento para tomar el control completo de Gaara, al hacer eso se transformo por completo en un demonio con forma de mapache gigante de arena.

Todos en la Aldea podían observar con miedo como un demonio había aparecido, Orochimaru mostraba una sonrisa malvada, mientras que Sarutobi temía lo peor por su aldea.

"muy bien si así quieres pelear entonces lo haremos" dijo Naruto formando varios sellos. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" cuando Naruto golpeo la el lugar donde se encontraba parado el cielo se oscureció haciendo que todos los shinobis e incluso Orochimaru y Sarutobi se detuvieran.

"¿¡Que es este poder!" preguntaba Orochimaru sintiendo el miedo por primera vez.

Del cielo un gran dragón descendió a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que Naruto salto posándose sobre su cabeza, todos podían observar el poder que emanaba ese Dragón, pero estaban aun mas sorprendidos de ver quien era la persona que lo había invocado, nadie podía creer que fuera Naruto el responsable, Sasuke aun débil sentía celos y furia hacía Naruto.

"No pensé que nos veríamos tan rápido Naruto" dijo Bahamut en el aire

"Lo siento Bahamut-sama, pero en este momento necesito de tu ayuda contra el" dijo Naruto señalando a Ichibi.

"Vaya vaya, pero si es Ichibi…muy bien, comencemos" dijo Bahamut comenzado su ataque hacia Ichibi.

Bahamut lanzaba bolas de fuego de su boca, mientras que Ichibi las detenía con su escudo de arena, y contraatacaba lanzándole una lanza de arena, mientras peleaban Naruto observo que Gaara había salido del cuerpo de Ichibi, y se había puesto justo en la frente del demonio.

"(Gaara…hare que reacciones cueste lo que cueste)" dijo Naruto teniendo una idea "Bahamut-sama, tengo una idea, necesitare que sostengas a Ichibi mientras despierto a Gaara, creo que si lo despertamos puede que el demonio desaparezca" dijo Naruto sonando convencido de lo que había dicho.

Bahamut hizo lo que Naruto le ordeno y voló rápidamente hacia Ichibi, al colisionar los dos Bahamut utilizo la fuerza de sus brazos para sujetarlo con fuerza mientras que Ichibi se resistía fuertemente, Naruto aprovecho y empezó a correr por los brazos de Bahamut hasta llegar a donde estaba Gaara, y con un fuerte puño, Naruto golpeo su cara, haciendo que este despertara.

"¡No! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Acabo de despertar! ¡No!" gritaba Ichibi mientras su forma comenzaba de desvanecerse, haciendo que Gaara empezara a caer al suelo, por suerte Naruto lo atrapo, Gaara al recobrar la conciencia vio a Naruto y un miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

"¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Aléjate!" gritaba Gaara lleno de miedo

"Descuida no te hare daño" dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a él "Tu y yo somos iguales Gaara, ambos tenemos un demonio en nuestro interior, sin embargo la diferencia entre nosotros, es que yo peleo para proteger a aquellas personas que me importan y no solo por mi"

"Esa es tu fuerza…Uzumaki Naruto…" dijo Gaara cansado y aun no pudiendo creer que había perdido.

"Tú tienes también ese tipo de personas Gaara, tu hermanos están contigo, para ellos incluso después de esto siguen siendo tus hermanos y te aprecian, o me equivoco ¿Temari?" dijo Naruto viendo a Temari y Kankuro en un árbol quienes habían llegado para proteger a su hermano

Gaara podía ver como el rostro de su hermana estaba derramando lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad al ver que Gaara estaba bien y sin pensarlo se lanzo a el abrazándolo, Gaara estaba aun sorprendido por esto, porque era primera vez que lo abrazaban o le mostraban cariño, y simplemente cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

"Temari…Kankuro…lo siento" dijo Gaara débil, sus hermanos no pudieron evitarlo y soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas porque habían recuperado a su hermano, ya eran una familia de nuevo.

"No te preocupes Gaara…para eso está la familia" dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa, y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la cara da Gaara.

"Confió en que estarán bien, pero debo irme, todavía esto no ha terminado" dijo Naruto viendo que los tres hermanos se preparaban para irse, y noto la cara de agradecimiento de sus hermanos "Gaara, recuerda que no estás solo y aparte de tu familia tienes un amigo ahora" dijo Naruto subiéndose en Bahamut y dirigiéndose rápidamente donde estaba Sarutobi.

"Un…amigo…así que esa es tu fuerza Uzumaki Naruto…gracias" dijo Gaara alejándose del lugar de la batalla.

Mientras tanto Sarutobi había logrado vencer al primer y segundo Hokage pero sus fuerzas estaban por acabarse, Orochimaru estaba más y más cerca de vencer a su maestro.

"Al parecer esto es todo Sarutobi-sensei, es hora de que te reúnas con todos los Hokages y mueras." Dijo Orochimaru quien estaba a punto de matar a Sarutobi con su espada Kusanagi.

Antes de poder dar el golpe final una gran explosión detuvo su ataque, el campo que sus cuatro shinobis habían formado había sido destruido, Bahamut había destruido su campo y del humo salió a toda velocidad Naruto, Orochimaru se separo de su maestro y los Anbu que estaban ahí fueron por su Hokage.

"Llévenlo a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de Orochimaru" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba de reojo a Sarutobi.

"Uzumaki…" dijo uno de los Anbu que estaban presentes, y al ver la cara de Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza "Por favor tenga cuidado" dijo antes de llevarse a los demás junto con el Hokage.

"Otra vez volvemos a enfrentarnos Orochimaru…y esta vez será distinto" dijo Naruto a lo cual Orochimaru paso de estar enojado a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

"kukuku…es increíble que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte Naruto-kun incluso has vencido a Gaara, pero aun no estás a la altura de un Sannin" dijo Orochimaru atacando rápidamente con su espada a Naruto, quien rápidamente desenvaino su espada para detener su ataque, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con sus espadas ninguno deteniéndose para darse un descanso.

"Si no fuera por el zorro de las nueve colas, serias un cuerpo perfecto Naruto-kun" dijo Orochimaru con una pequeña risa.

Naruto simplemente lo ignoro y seguía atacando, aun después de todo no podía lograr golpearlo, sin embargo aun tenía algo.

"(Maldición…si tan solo pudiera transformarme…pero aun no sé como…)" pensaba Naruto mientras realizaba el shukuchi.

Orochimaru sabía que tenía que acabar con esto pronto, de no ser así, podría estar en graves problemas, Naruto había logrado evitar que matara a Sarutobi, y eso era algo ya bastante malo, Orochimaru utilizo el Sei'ei Jashu, para tratar de detener a Naruto sin embargo este logro cortar todas las serpientes en su camino.

"(tengo que terminar esto rápido…si libero mis sellos de gravedad podre ser lo suficientemente rápido como para golpearlo…sin embargo no estoy acostumbrado a esa velocidad, este ataque puede definir el resultado, pero ¿seré capaz de resistir sus efectos…?") pensaba Naruto preocupado, por una razón Naruto nunca había liberado sus sellos de gravedad, sin embargo este sería el mejor momento de hacerlo.

"juuyosei kai" (N/a: literalmente creo que sería como liberación de gravedad) el cuerpo de Naruto se lleno de sellos de un color morado y pronto esos sellos se destruyeron, rápidamente Naruto pudo moverse más rápido que Orochimaru y logro golpearlo con su espada cortando un poco por la espalda.

"¿¡Como demonios te mueves tan rápido!" preguntaba Orochimaru en su pánico, Naruto había ganado una velocidad aun mayor al hiraishin del cuarto Hokage.

"Esto terminara ahora Orochimaru" dijo Naruto envainando su espada y colocándose en posición de ataque. "(solo con esta velocidad puedo lograr hacer el byakujin…si fallo será el final para mí, no tendré suficiente energía para seguir") pensó Naruto "BYAKUJN" (N/a: mil plumas)

Naruto con todas sus fuerzas impulso a Orochimaru al cielo con una gran patada, mientras miles de plumas comenzaban a caer del cielo, con su velocidad Naruto salto para alcanzar a Orochimaru y rápidamente empezó a cortarlo con las plumas, cada pluma que alcanzaba se convertía en una copia de su espada, al caer al suelo Orochimaru estaba lleno de mil cortes en su cuerpo.

"Mi-miserable…" dijo Orochimaru débilmente, no podía creer como este genin podía haberle causado tanto daño, cuando Naruto se levanto su espada había aterrizado a la par de él, clavándose en el suelo, Naruto recogió su espada y se iba acercando a Orochimaru, no pudo acercarse mucho debido a que una cortina de un humo venenoso se levanto en el lugar, el cual hizo que se alejara del lugar, al disiparse el humo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Orochimaru estaba recuperado…no había otro Orochimaru.

"kukuku Gracias por el espectáculo Naruto-kun, veo que mi experimento fue todo un fracaso…" dijo el verdadero Orochimaru viendo a su clon en el suelo, "lo dejaremos por ahora así…quiero ver que será de ti en el futuro, así que no me decepciones" dijo mientras desapareció en el suelo.

Naruto simplemente perdió la conciencia por la energía que había utilizado, la invasión finalmente había terminado y Konoha había ganado, las personas que presenciaron el combate vieron que Naruto había sido una de las principales causas de su victoria, y muchas personas comenzaban a verlo como héroe.

Cuando despertó estaba en un cuarto de hospital y fue recibido por dos mujeres que se lanzaron encima de él, Anko y Kyuubi habían estado esperando a que despertara y ningún a de ellas quería dejar la habitación hasta que Naruto despertara.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" pregunto Naruto viendo a sus dos novias.

"Has estado en cama más de una semana ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Kyuubi con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

"Pues muy bien, siento que he recuperado mi fuerza" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno…" dijo Anko y acto seguido Kyuubi y Anko le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Ouch! ¿¡Porque hicieron eso!" dijo Naruto agarrándose la cabeza, y vio que ambas estaban llorando abiertamente.

"¡Es por hacernos preocuparnos por ti!" dijo Anko secándose un poco las lagrimas pero no paraban de salir "¿¡Tienes idea como hemos pasado esta semana! ¡No sabíamos cuando despertarías!" dijo Kyuubi complementando lo que decía Anko.

"Está bien, lo siento y si lo merecía pero todo salió bien ¿o no?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, en eso uno de los miembros de Anbu que estaba junto a la batalla de Orochimaru entro a la habitación, en su voz podía oírse cierto alivio.

"Uzumaki-sama el consejo desea verlo inmediatamente" dijo Anbu con respeto lo cual asombro a Naruto puesto que nunca lo habían tratado de esa manera.

"Naruto, todos en la aldea creen que eres un gran héroe, no solo evitaste que el demonio de una cola destruyera la aldea sino que también evitaste que Orochimaru asesinara al tercer Hokage" dijo Anko con orgullo a lo que Kyuubi simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto decidió ver lo que el consejo deseaba de él, así que se despidió de sus novias las cuales dijeron que seguirían ayudando con lo que surgiera en el hospital.

Cuando Naruto llego a la sala del consejo vio como muchos de ellos lo recibían con miradas de aprobación y respeto.

"Jiji…me alegra que estés bien" dijo Naruto a Sarutobi el cual sonrió al verlo.

"Gracias a ti estoy bien Naruto, todos lo estamos gracias a ti, y es por eso que hemos decidido que con las habilidades que posees, el rango de chuunin no basta, y hemos decidido promoverte a Tokubetsu Chuunin, esto quiere decir que podrás liderar a los chuunin en alguna misión al igual que a los genin, y en ocasiones especiales podrás estar a cargo en misiones con Jounins" dijo Sarutobi entregándole su nuevo uniforme.

"Muchas gracias Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto mostrándole respeto "Creo que hay algo mas por lo que fui llamado ¿no es verdad?" pregunto Naruto.

"Así es, Naruto-kun, veras en mi condición no puedo seguir siendo Hokage, por lo tanto he decidido pasarle el puesto a Tsunade, quien fue una de mis alumnas" dijo Sarutobi seriamente.

"Tsunade…creo que escuche hablar de ella a Jiraiya-sensei, por lo que se no será fácil convencerla" dijo Naruto.

"Así es enano y es por eso que vendrás conmigo a convencer a mi compañera" dijo Jiraiya apareciendo por la puerta.

Naruto sonrió al verlo y asintió con la cabeza "muy bien, ¿cuándo partiremos?" dijo Naruto

"En tres días, así que asegúrate de preparar todo lo que necesites" dijo Jiraiya, Naruto afirmo con su cabeza y se retiro dejando al consejo.

"Uzumaki Naruto…será un gran ninja en el futuro, puedo ver que el podría ser Hokage algún día" dijo Hiashi seriamente.

"Sus habilidades crecen diariamente, y su habilidad de cambiar a las personas le abrirán muchas puertas en el futuro." Dijo Inuzuka Tsume

"(Espero que algún día seas Hokage Naruto, serás el más grande Hokage que Konoha haya visto, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti) pensó Sarutobi.

* * *

LS: WOOOO al fin termine, y otra vez lo siento por haber tardado TAAAANTO pero he estado al tope de cosas que hacer, que este fue el único momento libre que tenia para escribir el fic así que aproveche.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir apoyándome incluso después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar en verdad lo siento, y bueno ya casi se acerca el final de la primera parte de esta Saga luego comenzare con el Shippuden, ya tengo planeadas unas buenas batallas contra akatsuki y los demás.

En fin espero sus reviews con comentarios para saber que les parece entre otras opiniones asi que sin mas que decir me despido.

Lighting-Squall


	10. Chapter 10

LS: Hola a todos, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, como ya había mencionado en la nota anterior por cuestiones de trabajo (o esclavitud) no he podido actualizar como he querido, pero por suerte ahora tuve medio día, en vez de día completo libre y aproveche para terminar el capitulo.

Hubiera terminado antes pero quería aprovechar de jugar Castlevania Lord of Shadows, además de un par de juegos online (Ragnarok Online y Aion) - -….T_T tantos juegos que jugar y tan poco tiempo hehehe así que lamento el retraso….u_u

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar en especial a HarryPeru que siempre he ha dado animos para seguir y Lissette quien también me dio animo cuando ya no quería escribir d-(^_^)z así que espero que les guste, y también a mis demás lectores que han estado dándome animos, para no rendirme.

* * *

Capitulo 10

"Primer encuentro con Akatsuki"

Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque de Orochimaru, la aldea había sufrido grandes daños pero ninguno que les pudiera perjudicar, la aldea estaba ahora mas convencida que nunca en que Naruto no era el demonio que todos pensaban, más bien un héroe, y cada ninja y aldeano miraba a Naruto con respeto.

Sarutobi había llegado a la decisión de que ya era hora de retirarse, y la única persona capaz de ocupar su puesto era uno de sus estudiantes, después de pensarlo decidió que esa persona seria Tsunade, ya que Jiraiya podría ser un peligro para las kunoichis.

"Jiraiya quiero encomendarte una misión, necesito que vayas y busques a Tsunade, quiero que ella me reemplace como Hokage" dijo el Hokage, con un tono cansado

"Entiendo Sensei, iré a buscarla, sin embargo quisiera que Naruto me acompañase" dijo Jiraiya en tono serio.

"Me imagino que deseas entrenarlo ¿no es así?" pregunto el Hokage.

"Así es, el poder que demostró es increíble en su batalla con Orochimaru, solo es de imaginar cuanto más podrá crecer bajo mis enseñanzas" dijo orgullosamente Jiraiya.

"Algo me dice que quieres volverlo un pervertido y que siga tu trabajo con tus libros, justo como trataste con Minato y ya sabes cómo termino" dijo el Hokage

"Lo sé, nunca pensé que Kushina podría estar tan cerca de quitarme la hombría como ese día" dijo Jiraiya temblando un poco al recordar esa pesadilla.

"En fin, puedes llevarlo, quiero que lo entrenes para que logre su máximo potencial, tengo la confianza en que Naruto será el futuro de Konoha, y uno de los más grandes Hokages de la historia" dijo soltando una sonrisa el Hokage.

(Presente)

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba en su departamento junto a Kyuubi y Anko, las cuales desde que despertó del hospital no lo han dejado ni un momento a solas, Naruto les había contado de que partiría por un tiempo a buscar a Tsunade para que fuera Hokage, Anko por su parte estaba feliz de que su amado sería entrenado por alguien como Jiraiya pero no quería separarse de Naruto.

Kyuubi por otro lado estaba feliz de que tendría a Naruto para ella sola un tiempo, claro que estaba feliz compartiendo a Naruto con Anko, pero un tiempo a solas no podría dañar, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que Naruto decidió explicarles algo.

"Y es por eso que ninguna de ustedes me acompañara, Sería injusto de que una pasara más tiempo conmigo que la otra, Kyuu-chan la invocación que realice te permite estar en este mundo y no necesita de mi chakra para seguir acá, sin embargo si algo le pasara a tu cuerpo entonces volverías otra vez conmigo." Dijo Naruto

Esto les llego de sorpresa, porque ambas estaban seguras que Kyuubi sería la que iría con Naruto, pero aun que ella estaba triste que no iría con Naruto entendía la razón del porque, Naruto nunca preferiría a una de ellas más que la otra, y eso era parte del porque ella lo amaba tanto.

"Entiendo Naru-kun, pero solo ten en mente que si llegas a olvidarte de nosotras o coqueteas con alguna mujer será lo último que harás en tu vida" dijo Anko sacando un kunai.

Naruto solo se limito a decir que si asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba directamente al Kunai.

Los días siguientes Naruto se limito a pasar tiempo con sus novias, intentando aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con ellas, Jiraiya había dicho que tardarían aproximadamente un mes, dependiendo que tan rápido localizaran a su compañera.

"Bien Naruto según mis informantes iremos a una ciudad que se encuentra un poco lejos de acá, es famosa por sus casinos y lugares para apostar y conociendo a Tsunade como la conozco, se que la encontraremos en ese lugar" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

"Entiendo Jiraiya-sensei, ¿y qué haremos durante el viaje?" pregunto Naruto esperando la obvia respuesta.

"Seguiremos entrenando Naruto, has dominado muy bien el rasengan, pero aún queda mucho más que hacer ya que el rasengan no está completo" dijo Jiraiya viendo la cara de confusión de Naruto "El cuarto Hokage invento el rasengan, pero el siguiente paso era añadirle un elemento y eso es algo que ni e incluso yo hemos logrado"

"Ya veo… ¿Cómo se sabe que elemento tengo?" pregunto Naruto.

"Eso es fácil, primero quiero que sostengas este papel y concentres tu chakra en el, si se vuelve polvo significa que tu elemento es la tierra, si se moja es agua, si se corta a la mitad es viento y si se quema es fuego" dijo Jiraiya entregándole el papel.

Naruto concentro su chakra en el papel y este se dividió en dos, Jiraiya estaba sorprendido ya que alguien con afinidad al viento era muy raro que sucediera en Konoha, actualmente solo Asuma y ahora Naruto tenían esa afinidad.

"Interesante…tienes una afinidad con el viento, solo Asuma y ahora tu poseen ese elemento, aunque recuerda Naruto que cada elemento tiene su debilidad, por ejemplo el viento si se utiliza contra el fuego este hará que el fuego sea mayor, debes aprender a usarlo sabiamente" dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto y Jiraiya siguieron discutiendo la teoría del chakra elemental mientras iban a su nuevo destino, una aldea cercana donde se detendrían a pasar la noche y poder seguir a primera hora de la mañana.

Mientras Jiraiya estaba dormido Naruto decidió salir a entrenar un poco con su espada, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aun no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Orochimaru.

"(Aun con mis sellos de gravedad no pude hacer nada, de qué diablos importa moverme así de rápido si no puedo controlar a donde me muevo)" pensaba furiosamente Naruto.

Naruto practicaba sus katas con un poco más de fuerza, cada movimiento con más fuerza que el anterior, aun era demasiado débil, su última batalla casi le había costado la vida ¿Y para qué? Para ser casi vencido por una copia de Orochimaru. Estaba tan ocupado con su entrenamiento que no pudo notar una pequeña figura que se iba a cercando volando suavemente, pareciera que estuviera flotando en vez de volar.

"Naruto…."dijo la pequeña voz

Naruto despertó de su trance y vio a la dueña de esa voz, se sorprendió mucho de ver a Shiva en un lugar como este.

"¿Shiva? ¿Qué haces acá?" pregunto Naruto.

"Como ves he venido para ser tu acompañante, y después de la última pelea sabía que necesitarías ayuda" dijo Shiva con confianza.

"Shiva…gracias por la ayuda, y no quiero sonar mal agradecido ni nada, pero ¿no crees que aun eres muy pequeña?" dijo Naruto esperando no enojar a la princesa de los dragones.

"No te preocupes por eso, dentro de muy poco comenzare a crecer y no solo físicamente sino también mi poder crecerá" dijo Shiva orgullosamente a lo que Naruto solo una pequeña risa.

La mañana siguiente decidieron partir de la ciudad en busca de su compañera, mientras tanto Naruto comenzaría su entrenamiento elemental.

"Lo que quiero que hagas es tomar una hoja y concentres tu chakra para cortarla a la mitad, debes ser capaz de sentir el viento a tu alrededor y concentrarlo en tu chakra" dijo Jiraiya, tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

Naruto intento hacer lo que Jiraiya le había dicho pero resulto ser más difícil la práctica que la teoría, Naruto intentaba concentrarse pero le era muy difícil enfocar su chakra y sentir el viento, en cierta forma podía sentirlo, era una presencia muy vaga, y siempre que la sentía la volvía a perder, lo cual frustraba mucho mas a Naruto.

"Escucha Naruto si no te relajas no conseguirás nada, lo único que debes hacer es relajarte y dejar que el chakra haga lo suyo" dijo Jiraiya

Unas horas después llegaron a la ciudad en donde pasarían la noche, mientras Jiraiya se había separado de Naruto para poder "investigar", a lo que Naruto concluyo que iría a hacer algo pervertido.

Mientras pasaban la noche Naruto pensaba en como estarían Anko y Kyuubi, a pesar del poco tiempo en el que habían estado separados la ansiedad por verlas era muy grande, pero sabía que esta era la única forma, ya que ambas no podían venir con él.

Naruto decidió olvidarse de eso y comenzó a meditar y tratar de encontrar su chakra elemental, podía sentir como una ráfaga de viento soplaba a su alrededor, solo debía de concentrarse y atraer ese viento a su chakra.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos algo cambiaba en el chakra de Naruto, de un color azul había pasado a un tono verdoso, su chakra se había unido completamente con el viento, aunque esto causo que pequeñas cortadas aparecieran en su cuerpo.

"Aun no puedo controlarlo…siempre que avanzo tengo que retroceder con algo, lo mejor será que concentre el chakra en objetos, de esa forma aumentaría su poder de corte, también podría aumentar la velocidad" dijo Naruto intentado de idear nuevas formas de usar su nuevo chakra.

En medio de la noche se podía observar a dos figuras caminando en dirección a la aldea en donde se encontraban Jiraiya y Naruto, ambas personas traían abrigos sobre sus cuerpos de color negro con nubes rojas bordadas en el.

"Recuerda que debemos de ser rápidos, tenemos que tomar al jinchuuriki del zorro lo antes posible." Dijo uno de ellos-

"Tranquilízate un poco Itachi, primero quiero divertirme cortando a ese niño con mi espada" dijo el más alto de los dos.

Itachi no dijo nada y solo se limito a seguir caminando, sabía que esto sería una misión difícil, si sus informantes decían la verdad Naruto estaría viajando con Jiraiya uno de los Sannin.

Al día siguiente Naruto le mostro a Jiraiya el avance que había logrado, Jiraiya estaba asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, aun sin querer Naruto había logrado otro tipo de control de su chakra, la mayoría de personas solo podía concentrarlo en objetos o en una sola parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo Naruto podía hacer que circulara en todo su cuerpo.

Pronto comenzó a observar como pequeños cortes aparecían en su cuerpo, y supo que era por el chakra de viento.

"Puedes detenerte Naruto, ahora puedo ver que tu cuerpo sufre a causa del chakra" dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto se detuviera. "El viento es uno de los elementos más fuertes que hay, es por eso que es raro aun en el país de viento".

"Sensei….aun así, aunque mi cuerpo sufra daños poco a poco puedo sentir como va cambiando, cada vez siento que puedo controlarlo" Dijo Naruto seriamente.

"Tengo una idea, quiero que crees cien clones, y cada clon que entrene con el chakra de viento" dijo Jiraiya esperando que Naruto entendiera el punto de ese entrenamiento.

"clones…. ¡Claro! al hacer eso, obtendría la experiencia de cada uno de ellos…"dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Así es, es posible que puedas lograrlo ya que puedes hacer varios clones, sin embargo esta técnica pondrá una gran presión en tu cerebro, porque tendrás que asimilar una gran cantidad de información a la vez" dijo Jiraiya

"Tranquilo, sé que puedo hacerlo, una vez que pueda dominar este chakra podría aplicárselo a mi espada, y haría que su filo fuese mucho mejor" dijo Naruto.

Escondidos a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Itachi y Kisame, esperando la oportunidad para poder atrapar a Naruto, por suerte no esperaron mucho ya que Jiraiya dejo solo a Naruto gracias a que se fue con una mujer desconocida.

Mientras Naruto estaba meditando no se dio cuenta como dos figuras se acercaban lentamente hacía el.

"Uzumaki Naruto, necesito que nos acompañes" dijo Itachi.

"¿En verdad este es el contenedor del zorro?" Dijo Kisame viendo a Naruto como si se tratase de una broma.

"¿¡Quienes son ustedes!" Dijo Naruto dando un salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia y preparándose para pelear.

"Itachi…no me dijiste que tuviera una espada, hehehe…puede que esto se vuelva más interesante" dijo Kisame con su mano derecha sujetando el mango de su espada.

"(¿¡Quien rayos son estas personas! Y ¿Cómo diablos sabe de Kyuu-chan? Algo no está bien, esa persona…Itachi….tiene el sharingan… ¿Será acaso algún pariente de Sasuke?)" Pensaba Naruto viendo a Itachi y Kisame

"Termina rápido con esto Kisame, entre mas tardemos más peligrosa se volverá la situación." Dijo Itachi de forma calculadora

"Esto no tardara, este chiquillo nunca podría ganarme" dijo Kisame empuñando su espada y listo para combatir. Naruto se preparo con su postura battou esperando a que Kisame hiciera el primer movimiento.

"Cuando estés listo…"dijo Naruto, sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de aspecto, el color azul claro de sus ojos se había oscurecido, él sabía que esta no sería una batalla fácil, podía sentir la fuerza de ambas personas, eran muy parecidas a las de Orochimaru, y sin embargo la fuerza de Itachi parecía ser aun mucho mayor.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado analizando a Itachi que cometió un grave error, dejo de ver a Kisame, y le dio el tiempo suficiente para comenzar su ataque, los reflejos de Naruto actuaron lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el golpe, aunque no fue suficiente, una parte de samehada logro rasgar una parte del brazo derecho de Naruto.

"GHahaha, eso es todo lo que tienes…debo admitir que eres rápido pero eso es todo, apenas y lograste esquivar ese golpe" dijo Kisame confiado en su ataque.

"Ese fue un golpe de suerte…créeme que no volverá a pasar" dijo Naruto

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba Naruto se impulso para poder llegar a donde estaba Kisame, rápidamente desenvaino su espada y trato de golpear a Kisame quien simplemente bloqueo el ataque con su espada, mientras Kisame bloqueaba el ataque no se dio cuenta de la patada que dio Naruto, la cual cayo directamente en su cara.

Gracias a esa patada Naruto volvió a crear distancia entre ambos, y no dejaba de pensar que estaba pasando algo raro en esta pelea, la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Kisame volvió a atacar a Naruto, golpe tras golpe él hacía su mejor esfuerzo para bloquearlo, y con cada golpe se volvía más y más débil.

"¿¡Qué demonios está pasando! ¿¡Porque me siento tan débil!...he bloqueado cada golpe y sin embargo pareciera como si me golpeara de igual forma…" pensaba Naruto preocupado aun sin entender la situación.

"En verdad esta pelea es una decepción…pensé que sería más entretenido pero creo que me equivoque" Dijo Kisame viendo a Naruto con indiferencia, luego miro a Itachi "Itachi, ¿Estará bien si le corto las piernas?"

"Lo que vayas a hacer hazlo…solo recuerda que debemos de llevarlo vivo" dijo Itachi, momentos después sintió una presencia que se acercaba rápidamente "(Así que mi pequeño hermano ha venido al rescate…no contaba con verlo acá)" pensaba Itachi al darse cuenta de a quien le pertenecía ese chakra.

"Muy bien niño, es hora que terminemos con esto, despídete de tus piernas" dijo Kisame avanzando.

En Konoha

Kyuubi y Anko se encontraban hablando entre ellas cuando Kyuubi se detuvo abruptamente.

"¿Qué sucede Hitomi?" Pregunto Anko al ver a su compañera

"Algo sucede con Naruto…puedo sentir que algo está mal" dijo Kyuubi asustada por su amado.

"Estoy segura que Naruto está bien Hitomi, recuerda que se encuentra con el maestro Jiraiya, y Naruto-kun es capaz de cuidarse solo" dijo Anko tratando de sonar convencida, sin embargo ella también comenzaba a preocuparse por Naruto.

"Creo que tienes razón, puede que haya sido una idea mía" dijo Kyuubi tratando de calmarse.

De vuelta con Naruto.

"(Maldición, Maldición ¡MALDICION! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? Siento como si mi chakra se desvaneciera…)" Pensaba desesperado Naruto, al no entender lo que sucedía, jamás se había sentido tan impotente en una pelea, y era una sensación que desde ese mismo momento odiaba.

"¡Uchiha Itachi!" Grito una voz a lo lejos deteniendo la batalla.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz, y Naruto se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke y aun más de saber que tenía razón con respecto a Itachi.

"Vaya, vaya, otro sharingan…este día se vuelve más interesante conforme pasa el tiempo, oye Itachi ¿Acaso lo conoces?" Pregunto con interés Kisame.

"El es mi hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke" dijo Itachi sin mucho interés, lo cual hizo enfurecer aun mucho mas a Sasuke.

"Itachi…he esperado para decirte que he vivido odiándote, y he logrado vivir ¡para matarte de una buena vez!" dijo Sasuke con furia, y haciendo unos sellos con sus manos empezó a formar el chidori.

Sasuke corrió hacia Itachi con el chidori solo para ser sujetado por él fácilmente. "Sasuke….eres solamente un estorbo" y dicho eso Itachi lo arrojo lejos.

"Ahora que ese estorbo no está podremos continuar" dijo Kisame abalanzando su espada en contra de Naruto, pronto la espada es detenida por una rana.

"Parece que llegue a tiempo…"Dijo Jiraiya "En verdad no me conocen bien si piensan que con esta mujer podrían alejarme de acá" dijo Jiraiya sosteniendo a una mujer inconsciente en sus hombros. "Yo soy el gran Jiraiya, soy el epitome de la masculinidad y ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mis encantos y sonrisa sexy" grito de la nada.

Todos incluso Naruto quien estaba adolorido se limito a observarlo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"(No puedo creer que sea salvado por esta persona, primero me salva sasu-gay sin querer y ahora él….)" Pensaba Naruto aun sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Sensei… ¡Kisame cambie de opinión mátame de una buena vez!" grito Naruto haciendo que a cada uno le saliera una gota de sudor.

"¿¡Así me agradeces la ayuda!" grito Jiraiya

"Si me vas a ayudar ¡hazlo! Y no me salgas con esas cosas, viejo pervertido…" murmullo Naruto al final.

"El Genjutsu que tenía la mujer ha sido eliminado, pensaban alejarme de Naruto para poder capturarlo ¿no es así?" Pregunto Jiraiya seriamente.

"(¿Ellos querían….capturarme?)" Pensó Naruto.

"Secuestren a Naruto…esas fueron las ordenes de nuestro líder de Akatsuki" Dijo Itachi.

"Lamento decepcionarlos pero no dejare que lo hagan, ahora ambos morirán" Dijo Jiraiya preparándose para pelear.

"¡ALTO!" Grito Sasuke volviéndose a parar "Esta es mi pelea, Naruto…no quiero que te metas" Sasuke comenzó a correr hacía Itachi quien no le prestaba atención ninguna.

A pesar de que Sasuke lanzara golpe tras golpe, el era incapaz de dañarlo, Itachi se canso de jugar con Sasuke y comenzó a golpearlo, cada puño era más fuerte que el anterior.

"(Aun después de tanto tiempo…existe una gran diferencia en nuestra fuerza)" pensaba Sasuke adolorido, Sasuke lo miro a los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que había caído en la técnica de Itachi Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke empezó a gritar atrapado en el genjutsu, mientras Naruto miraba con rabia, pero no era por lo que le pasaba a Sasuke al contrario, Naruto estaba disfrutando ver sufrir a Sasuke, su rabia era por no poder hacer nada en esta batalla.

"Kisame, es hora de irnos, puedo sentir los chakras de Guy y Asuma" Dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

"Es una mala suerte para nosotros, supongo que podrás vivir un poco más de tiempo Naruto" dijo Kisame soltando una risa, la cual hizo enfurecer a Naruto.

Ambos desaparecieron y a los pocos minutos llegaron Asuma y Guy, el cual entro con una patada dándole a Jiraiya en la cara.

Luego de explicarles la situación decidieron partir a Konoha llevándose a Sasuke con ellos, mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya seguían con su búsqueda, por la noche Naruto seguía enfadado por la pelea.

"¡Ahh! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no haya podido hacer nada!" preguntaba y gritaba Naruto en frustración.

"Naruto todavía te falta mucho para poder enfrentar a alguien como ellos, Hoshigaki Kisame…según mis informantes fue miembro de los siete espadas de kirigakure, es un ninja renegado clase S, y Uchiha Itachi, es un genio de Konoha, él fue quien destruyo el clan Uchiha también es de clase S, ambos son muy peligrosos" dijo Jiraiya viendo por la ventana del hotel

"Kisame…le preguntare a Zabuza acerca de él, cuando volvamos a Konoha, estoy seguro que había algo extraño en Kisame cuando peleamos…"Dijo Naruto sin quitarle la vista a su plato de comida.

"(Kisame…la próxima vez que nos veamos juro que no será igual, me volveré mucho más fuerte y esta vez seré yo quien sea el vencedor.)" Pensó Naruto con determinación

* * *

LS: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo lamento que sea corto, pero no pude continuarlo por falta de tiempo, según parece la idea del día libre no se dio y al final solo tuve medio día libre (; _ ;) me tienen como esclavo en la cocina haha, pero como chef es algo que no se puede evitar, y en lo personal es un trabajo que me encanta.

Pero bueno basta de hablar con eso, espero que me dejen sus reviews y me digan que les pareció el capitulo, y muchas gracias a todos de nuevo, por sus comentarios y palabras de animo. Para el próximo capitulo (Sonido de redoble)…..¡será capitulo doble! (TAN TARARAAAAN)

Lighting Squall


	11. Ultima Nota de Autor

Hola a todos aquí Lighting, trayéndoles un anuncio de última hora, -_- aparte del hecho de que sigo con vida, pues para anunciarles mi retiro del mundo de los fics…..es broma, de hecho es todo lo contrario, para decirles que el dia viernes tendré un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, el cual será el doble de largo para poder compensar todo este tiempo en el cual he estado ausente.

Gracias a las dos personas que me avisaron sobre lo del fic de itachifreak, y aunque estuvo mal de él, agarrar mi historia sin permiso, por lo menos explico que el "plot" y la historia era mía, y el primer capítulo pareciera que fue muy mal traducido ¬_¬, en fin, con tal que las personas sepan de donde vino el fic, no tengo problemas, ojala que no destruya el fic en esencia (o tal vez ya lo hizo) pero habrá que esperara.

Por el momento otra vez muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y consejos que he recibido sobre mi historia, y pues nada, esperen con ansias al viernes, para saber como seguirá la historia, **oficialmente la historia será actualizada cada viernes o a mas tardar sábado de cada semana hasta que termine el fic, así que espero que les gusten estos próximos capítulos.**

Lighting cambio y fuera!


	12. Chapter 11

LS: Hola pueblo, aquí estoy de regreso y como les prometí hoy viernes he puesto otro capítulo más en este fic, y el final de esta saga se acerca, para comenzar con el shippuden, en fin espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, aunque estoy un poco oxidado después de tanto tiempo, espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo.

* * *

Capítulo 11

"Tsunade la quinta Hokage"

Habían pasado un par de días desde la pelea de Naruto con Itachi y Kisame, y aun rondaba en su cabeza como había perdido esa pelea, de no ser por Jiraiya él ya estaría muerto.

"Después de todo aun me falta mucho por delante" Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

"¿A qué te refieres Naruto?" Pregunto Jiraiya.

"Pensé que después de la batalla que había tenido contra Orochimaru podría ganar fácilmente esta, sin embargo, no tuve ninguna oportunidad." Naruto miro hacia el suelo, decepcionado por su actuación.

"Naruto…en este mundo hay personas muchísimo más jóvenes que tú, y son mucho más fuertes que yo, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir entrenando, poder cerrar esa diferencia, recuerda que nunca debes perder de vista porque peleas." Dijo Jiraiya en un momento de sabiduría.

"(Jiraiya tiene razón, no puedo deprimirme por esto, a mi corta edad sé que soy más fuerte que la mayoría, sin embargo apenas estoy comenzando…me volveré más fuerte, para poder proteger a Kyuu-chan y Anko-chan)" Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El día se estaba acabando así que decidieron acampar en el bosque, donde sabían que podrían ocultarse de ser necesario y así poder evitar problemas innecesarios. Mientras Naruto buscaba leña se encontraba pensando en sus dos novias, se preguntaba ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Lo extrañaban tanto como el a ellas? Tantas preguntas recorrían por su mente, todas ellas centrándose en sus dos diosas.

Después de recoger leña suficiente decidió regresar y ponerse a meditar, aun no podía dominar perfectamente el elemento del viento, pero sabía que se estaba acercando, Naruto comenzó a meditar y poco a poco comenzaba a soltar un poco de su chakra de viento.

Una suave brisa comenzaba a soplar haciendo que los arbustos y ramas de los árboles se movieran, cualquier persona que lo pudiera ver, pensaría que los árboles estuvieran bailando, el movimiento de las ramas no era constante, podían moverse lentamente solo para pasar a un movimiento rápido.

Jiraiya observaba la meditación con un gran asombro, sabía que Naruto tenía una afinación fuerte con el viento, pero hasta ahora nunca había visto a alguien que estuviera en tanta sincronía con un elemento, no después de los primeros dos hokages.

Al día siguiente decidieron que sería lo mejor si continuaban temprano, según informantes de Jiraiya Tsunade se encontraba en la siguiente ciudad, y no habría que perder nada de tiempo.

Cuando Naruto miro por primera vez la ciudad estaba asombrado de la cantidad de casinos y bares que tenía la ciudad, y conociendo la reputación de Tsunade era mas que probable que ella estuviera en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Después de buscar en varios lugares por fin lograron encontrarla, u no era lo que Naruto estaba esperando, él se había imaginado a una mujer más…"vieja" si podría decirlo así, pero no era en nada parecido a la persona que tenía frente a él, esta mujer parecía estar entre los mediados de veinte, era imposible que ella fuera la compañera de su maestro.

"No dejes que su aspecto te engañe Naruto, su verdadero aspecto lo esconde tras ese Genjutsu, es uno de los más fuertes que se han hecho, y muy pocas personas son capaces de identificarlo." Dijo Jiraiya acercándose a donde estaba su compañera.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsunade" dijo Jiraiya sentándose en su mesa.

"Jiraiya….¿Qué haces en este lugar?" dijo Tsunade sin darle mucha importancia, parecía que había algo más en esta visita, era demasiada coincidencia que viera a sus dos compañeros en un mismo día.

**Flashback**

Tsunade se encontraba camino a su hotel cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, al darse la vuelta se sorprendió de ver a su antiguo compañero quien estaba acompañado de otra persona.

"Orochimaru…. ¿qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Tsunade, o mas bien parecía que estuviera ordenando.

"Kukuku…. ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga" Dijo Orochimaru mientras observaba a su antigua compañera.

"Será mejor que me digas que es lo que quieres, no estoy de humor para seguir hablando" dijo Tsunade volviendo sus manos en puños.

"Lo que quiero es algo simple, quiero que me ayudes con un pequeño problema, tus conocimientos médicos son los únicos capaces de hacer el trabajo" dijo Orochimaru.

"¿Qué es lo que tramas Orochimaru?" dijo Tsunade estudiando más detenidamente a su compañero.

"No es nada, simplemente hay un joven que posee una enfermedad muy grave, y deseo que lo ayudes, y a cambio hare algo por ti, Te devolveré a Dan y Nawaki, ellos estarán a tu lado como si nunca hubieran muerto" Dijo Orochimaru viendo la reacción de Tsunade, si esto funcionaba podría curar a kimimaru y podría tener un excelente soldado bajo su control y un cuerpo mientras capturaba a Sasuke.

Por su parte Tsunade no sabía qué hacer, si Orochimaru decía la verdad podría tener de vuelta a su hermano y a su antiguo amor, por otro lado sabía perfectamente que Orochimaru jamás realizaba buenas acciones.

"Lo pensare… pero más vale que si acepto cumplas con tu parte del trato" Dijo Tsunade seriamente.

"Kukuku… no te preocupes, cumpliré mi parte, de eso no tengas ninguna duda" Dijo Orochimaru retirándose.

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora frente a ella se encontraba su otro compañero junto con un pequeño, el cual era algo raro para ella, su comportamiento no era el de un niño de su edad, se miraba serio y calculador.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas Jiraiya? Sé muy bien que has venido y no precisamente a ver como estaba." Dijo Tsunade tomando un sorbo de sake.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru ataco la aldea de la hoja destruyendo una gran parte de la ciudad, sin embargo, Sarutobi-sensei no está en condiciones de seguir liderando la aldea, es por eso que quiere que tomes su lugar como quinto Hokage" Dijo Jiraiya seriamente.

"Hokage… por supuesto que no aceptare Jiraiya, el título de Hokage es absurdo y solo ilusos que desean morir temprano toman ese título" Dijo Tsunade tomando otro sorbo de sake.

Naruto por su parte al escuchar la respuesta de Tsunade hizo todo lo posible para controlarse. Esta mujer no solo estaba insultando a los demás Hokages sino también a la persona que él consideraba un abuelo.

"Jiraiya… será mejor que nos vayamos, alguien como ella jamás sería una Hokage, lo único que haría sería beber todo el día, seriamos el hazme reír de las demás aldeas." Dijo Naruto con sus ojos cerrados

Una mujer que iba cargando un cerdito entre sus brazos vio lo ocurrido, y solo se quedó a un lado viendo cómo se desarrollaba la situación, ella era Shizune, la única alumna que ha tenido Tsunade.

Shizune no podía creer lo que ese niño le había dicho a su maestra, ese pequeño no tenía ni idea de lo que su maestra podría hacerle, pero antes de poder intervenir Tsunade se levantó y se dirigió dónde estaba el muchacho.

"Jiraiya… ¿Quién es este niño?" Dijo Tsunade de forma molesta.

"Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y es mi alumno" dijo Jiraiya de forma orgullosa.

"Veo que siempre eliges a los peores alumnos, por lo menos el anterior tenia modales y talento, este chico pareciera que fuera un payaso" dijo Tsunade estando un poco ebria.

Al decir eso Jiraiya sabía que había cometido un grave error, y estaba seguro que Naruto podría pelear con ella e incluso ganar si este era subestimado. Naruto por su parte se mantenía tranquilo, sabía que Tsunade quería enojarlo y así comprobar que ella tenía la razón, sin embargo conociendo su reputación decidió tomar otro camino.

"Y eso viene de una mujer que apenas puede permanecer de pie, no entiendo como alguien como tú podría ser un sannin, de seguro tuvieron lastima de ti" dijo Naruto esperando tener una pelea.

Y tal y como Nauro lo había esperado, ese comentario hizo que Tsunade se enfureciera, Shizune y Jiraiya se miraban preocupados, aunque ambos por razones distintas.

"Si crees que eres tan bueno porque no vamos afuera y lo arreglamos" dijo Tsunade.

"Por mi está bien…. Anciana" dijo Naruto enojando aún más a Tsunade.

"¡Tsunade-sama!, no estará pensando pelear contra él, ¡es solo un niño!" dijo Shizune en tono preocupado, por su parte Jiraiya agarro a Naruto rápidamente.

"¿¡Que es lo que estás haciendo! Tsunade podría matarte con una mano si así lo quiere" dijo Jiraiya preocupado.

"Sensei… se lo que estoy haciendo, si las cosas salen como lo espero, pronto tendremos a Tsunade como quinta hokage" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Una vez afuera ambos tomaron distancia preparándose para la pelea, mientras Jiraiya y Shizune miraban por los lados, ambos nerviosos de como terminaría esta pelea.

"Un dedo…eso es todo lo que utilizare para ganarte" dijo Tsunade confiada.

"Muy bien… si estas tan segura hazlo…pero necesitaras más que eso si quieres vencerme" dijo Naruto preparándose para utilizar su tenken.

"Jiraiya-sama… ¿Qué es esa postura? Jamás había visto algo parecido." Pregunto Shizune al ver la postura de Naruto

"Presta mucha atención Shizune, lo que estas a punto de ver, es algo impresionante, es el shukuchi, un movimiento que alcanza altas velocidades en pocos segundos." Dijo Jiraiya viendo con atención a Naruto, incluso él no había podido observar sus movimientos tan cerca.

Naruto comenzó a tocar con la punta del pie el suelo y su mirada dirigida al piso, después de unos segundos Naruto levanto su mirada hacía Tsunade y le sonrío, ella no entendía porque sonreiría en un momento así, y en un parpadeo desapareció, y observaba como a gran velocidad comenzaban a salir pisadas en el suelo que avanzaban a gran velocidad hacía ella. En pocos segundos ya se encontraba al lado de Tsunade a punto de dar el primer golpe con su pierna.

Tsunade tuvo solo unos pocos segundos para reaccionar y lograr esquivar el golpe dando un salto para mantener la distancia.

"(¿¡Cómo es posible que este chiquillo se haya movido tan rápido!)" Se preguntaba Tsunade asombrada por la velocidad de Naruto.

"Vaya… parece que a pesar de tu edad aun puedes reaccionar rápido, parece que te juzgue mal" dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie, y comenzando a hacer otra vez sus pequeños saltos (N/a: ¿recuerdan cuando Soujiro lo hacía antes de comenzar a atacar?, bueno aquí es lo mismo)

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama…a pesar de no haberle quitado los ojos de encima no pude observarlo… ¿Qué clase de persona es Naruto?" dijo Shizune asombrada por la velocidad de Naruto.

"Naruto…. Es el futuro de los shinobis, aunque Naruto odie que lo llamen prodigio, no cabe duda que él es único en su clase" dijo Jiraiya.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba planeando como derrotarlo, este chico era mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, pero la velocidad no lo era todo en una pelea, pero para Tsunade este sería otro gran error, ya que no conocía las capacidades de Naruto.

"Aquí voy otra vez anciana, espero que estés lista" dijo Naruto haciendo saltos cada vez más pequeños.

En otro parpadeo Naruto desapareció dejando una estela de polvo a su paso, Tsunade sabía que debía reaccionar rápido, pero ¿dónde atacaría?

"(Se mueve tan rápido que no sé qué dirección será, ¿izquierda o derecha? ¿Por atrás o por delante?)" Tsunade estaba pendiente de cada lado a su alrededor.

"(Eso es Tsunade… estás haciendo precisamente lo que quiero, físicamente sé que no puedo ganar aun, sin embargo, si llegas a usar más que un dedo… habré ganado") dijo Naruto acercándose para intentar un golpe directo.

La presión era grande en Tsunade, además por los efectos del alcohol en su sangre, pero quien es el que cuenta, cuando vio que Naruto se acercaba directamente hacia ella, olvido las condiciones de la pelea, y se preparó para darle un golpe con su puño.

Viendo que el golpe venia directamente Naruto decidió evadirlo utilizando su zanzoken, dejando una imagen de él frente a ella, mientras el daba un salto hacia atrás, rápidamente paso a la segunda parte de su plan.

Naruto comenzó a formar un rasengan en su mano, sin embargo estaba siendo formado con dificultad, cosa que extraño a Jiraiya, Tsunade por su parte estaba asombrada que un niño como el pudiera utilizar la esa técnica.

Naruto empezó a correr hacía ella con el rasengan en la mano, era un paso apresurado, lo cual le indicaba a Tsunade que era un acto desesperado por parte de Naruto, ella lo esquivo y le dio una patada mandándolo a un muro.

"¡Jiraiya! ¿¡Qué diablos haces enseñándole a ese niño una técnica como esa!" Dijo Tsunade enojada.

"El me recuerda a mi antiguo estudiante…. Y sé que Naruto puede dominarla" Dijo Jiraiya siguiendo el juego, sabía que Naruto ya había perfeccionado el rasengan, pero para que él lo usara de esa forma será porque tramaba algo.

Naruto empezaba a levantarse de la pila de escombros un poco adolorido, pero su plan había funcionado, ahora solo sería de dar el golpe final.

"Parece que he ganado anciana…" dijo Naruto con una voz débil

"¿De qué estás hablando? Solo mírate, apenas puedes ponerte de pie" dijo Tsunade.

"Es fácil, dijiste que solo usarías tu dedo para vencerme, sin embargo utilizaste tu pierna…y sobre el rasengan, lo dominare, ¡ya lo veras!" Dijo Naruto confiadamente.

Tsunade sabía que había perdido la batalla, pero no aceptaría tal derrota, no de un chico como Naruto, así que decidió realizar otra apuesta, por algún motivo Naruto le recordaba mucho a su antiguo amor y a su hermano menor,

"En ese caso que te parece si realizamos una apuesta" dijo Tsunade viendo a Naruto.

"Una apuesta….muy bien ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" Dijo Naruto sonando interesado.

"Si en una semana logras dominar el rasengan, me volveré hokage y además te daré mi collar" dijo Tsunade viendo de forma nostálgica al collar.

"¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No estará hablando enserio!" dijo Shizune conociendo la historia del collar, pero Tsunade simplemente decidió ignorarla.

"Muy bien, pero ¿que pasara si yo pierdo?" pregunto Naruto intentando ocultar su sonrisa, su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

"Si pierdes me darás todo el dinero que tengas, y dejaras de ser un shinobi" dijo Tsunade intentando asustar a Naruto.

"Está bien…acepto, ya lo veras anciana, en una semana lograre dominar el rasengan, ¡Ese collar será mío" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Tsunade, la cual después de unos segundos dejo a Naruto y a Jiraiya para irse al hotel donde se quedaba con Shizune.

"Con que eso era lo que tramabas eh Naruto" dijo Jiraiya asombrado del resultado de esta pelea.

"Así es sensei, Tsunade ignora que puedo hacer otras cosas además de mi shukuchi y el rasengan, pero se me ocurrió que si a ella le gusta apostar, podríamos hacer algo similar, y para mi suerte funciono" Dijo Naruto.

"Shizune me ha dicho que Tsunade se encontró con Orochimaru, así que es posible que esa serpiente siga escondido en este lugar, pero por el momento nuestra prioridad es Tsunade, no podemos dejar que se aleje de nosotros." dijo Jiraiya.

"Te preocupas demasiado…aun así, podre aprovechar estos días para mejorar con mi chakra elemental, aun me falta más entrenamiento, pero presiento que cada vez me acerco más y más para dominarlo." Dijo Naruto

Y fue así como la semana comenzó para Naruto, tratando de entrenarse para utilizar su chakra elemental, Naruto se fue a las afueras de la ciudad, y llego a una pequeña cascada, era el lugar ideal para entrenar sin ser molestado, y eran lugares como estos en los que desearía estar con Kyuubi y Anko.

Pero por ahora se debería de enfocar en su entrenamiento, no debía desconcentrarse ya que Shiva también se estaba fortaleciendo en el reino de los dragones, su deber por ahora era dominar el elemento del viento a como diera lugar.

Mientras se encontraba meditando pudo sentir la presencia de alguien, no detectaba ningún peligro así que simplemente la ignoro, Naruto realizo un par de clones para partir hojas a la mitad con su chakra, era algo simple, pero incluso eso lo acercaría cada vez más a su objetivo.

Después de un par de horas la presencia no se había ido, así que decidió hacerla aparecer, sabía que sería Tsunade o Shizune, ya que Jiraiya debía estar ocupado haciendo su "investigación".

"Sé que hay alguien ahí, y será mejor que salgas ahora mismo" dijo Naruto manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

De uno de los arbustos salió la figura de una mujer, cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos pudo observar que se trataba de Shizune la aprendiz de Tsunade.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para venir hasta acá y quedarte todo el tiempo observándome" dijo Naruto con un tono de seriedad.

"Por esta apuesta…quiero que te detengas, Tsunade-sama ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, y este collar representa algo muy importante para ella" dijo Shizune intentando convencer a Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sensei me lo había mencionado, ella le dio ese collar a su hermano y a su antiguo novio, y ambos murieron días después, y por más triste que eso sea, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ella puso las cartas sobre la mesa, así que ese collar será mío" dijo Naruto volviendo a ver la cascada y siguió hablando.

"Todos hemos sufrido en este mundo, algunos más que otros, pero sin embargo no podemos vivir en el pasado, de ser así sería mejor que muriéramos de una vez" Dijo Naruto recordando su temprana infancia "Tsunade sigue viviendo en el pasado, lamentándose por cosas que no puede arreglar, está bien querer recordar a las personas que han fallecido, pero ahogarse en la depresión en la que ella se encuentra solo sirve para insultar aquellas memorias" dijo Naruto recordando a su antiguo Maestro.

*SMACK*

Shizune le pego a Naruto con su mano, mientras lágrimas de enojo salían de sus ojos, aunque la mejilla de Naruto estuviera roja por el golpe, parecía que él no hubiera sentido dolor, y aun así no miraba a Shizune a los ojos.

"¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible! ¡No tienes idea por lo que ella ha pasado! ¡Jamás entenderás el sufrimiento que ella tuvo que pasar!" dijo Shizune

Si Kyuubi o Anko hubieran estado presentes Shizune no estaría viva en este momento, sin embargo Naruto decidió ignorar ese comentario, Shizune pensaba que él era solo un gennin más de la aldea, no tenía idea de lo que había sufrido.

"Es verdad….tal vez no tenga idea de lo que ella ha sufrido, después de todo siempre he estado solo, sin familia…amigos…pero ahora que tengo a mis seres queridos no dejare que nada les pase, viviré para protegerlos, eso fue lo que mi antiguo maestro me enseño, y es lo que seguiré haciendo hasta que muera" dijo Naruto retirándose para seguir entrenando.

Después de esa conversación los días pasaron volando, Y Naruto había mejorado aún más su control con el chakra de viento, sus sellos de gravedad habían llegado al límite en ese tiempo, así que ya no eran necesarios, y su habilidad con el tenken seguía en óptimas condiciones.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto decidido ver donde se encontraba Jiraiya ya que no había llegado a la habitación del hotel, y vio a Shizune la cual iba corriendo donde é se encontraba.

"¡Naruto! Tsunade-sama puso un somnífero en la bebida de Jiraiya-sama y fue en busca de Orochimaru" dijo Shizune asustada.

"Maldición… ¿Dónde está Jiraiya-sensei?" pregunto apresuradamente.

"Fue en busca de Tsunade-sama, y me pedio que te encontrara" dijo Shizune

"Será mejor que vayamos, posiblemente necesitaran nuestra ayuda" dijo Naruto.

Mientras tanto Tsunade se encontraba con Orochimaru y su ayudante Kabuto, el cual había detenido el ataque de Tsunade.

"Es una lástima Tsunade…pude haber traído de vuelta a tus seres queridos" dijo Orochimaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Jamás podría verlos a los ojos si te hubiera ayudado Orochimaru" dijo Tsunade

"Kabuto, quiero que te encargues de ella, al parecer tenemos otro invitado más" dijo Orochimaru viendo que se acercaba Jiraiya.

"¡Orochimaru! ¡Esta vez te matare por el bien de la aldea!" Dijo Jiraiya preparándose para pelear.

Viendo esa distracción Kabuto se hizo un corte en la mano haciendo que la sangre salpicara a Tsunade, tuvo el efecto que esperaba, Tsunade se había paralizado por la sangre, aun después de tanto tiempo su fobia a la sangre había permanecido.

"Vaya…en verdad es una pena que un Sannin tenga una debilidad tan absurda como esta, y aun peor siendo además un medico" dijo Kabuto viendo el estado tembloroso de Tsunade. "Esto será más fácil de lo que había planeado, Lord Orochimaru estará muy complacido"

Kabuto se acercaba lentamente con un Kunai para darle el golpe final, Tsunade no podía hacer nada más que ver como se iba acercando, su mente gritando que se moviera, pero su cuerpo seguía paralizado por la sangre.

Kabuto alzo su brazo contra Tsunade intentando cortar su cuello, pero fue imposible, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido vieron que Naruto había aparecido en medio de ambos, y había bloqueado el Kunai con el protector de su espada.

"Nos vemos de nuevo Kabuto" dijo Naruto levantándose.

"Pero si es Naruto-kun, no pensé que te encontraría en un lugar así, es una pena que tenga que matarte" Dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

"¿En verdad crees que podrás vencerme?" dijo Naruto preparándose para pelear.

"¿¡Que haces Naruto! ¡Te matare si no huyes de este lugar!" Grito Tsunade, aun recordando su pelea sabía que no podría contra Kabuto.

"Será mejor que le hagas caso a Tsunade…si eres bueno te dejare morir sin dolor" dijo Kabuto.

"Miremos que tanto puedes pelear…Kabuto-chan" dijo Naruto

Ese comentario hizo enojar a Kabuto y se lanzó hacia Naruto dando golpes acompañados con chakra, Naruto por su parte los seguía esquivando fácilmente, gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con los sellos de gravedad.

"Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Kabuto…en verdad es patético" dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente. "Si eso es todo, ahora es mi turno"

Naruto empezó a realizar el shukuchi a tres pasos, y con rápido movimiento desenvaino su espada, Kabuto pudo esquivar el ataque con mucha dificultad, mientras lo esquivaba junto chakra en su mano y le dio un rápido golpe al corazón de Naruto.

"Ese fue un golpe de Suerte Kabuto…pero te aseguro que no tendrás más" dijo Naruto comenzando a correr y desapareciendo de nuevo, esta vez aparece atrás de Kabuto y logra darle con su espada haciendo que Kabuto saliera disparado hacia una de las rocas.

"(Algo está mal…mi cuerpo se está debilitando)" Pensaba Naruto preocupado, Kabuto vio la cara de preocupación de Naruto y simplemente le sonrió.

"Veo que ya te diste cuenta, es golpe iba cargado con mi chakra, al impactar en tu corazón hice que tu sistema nervioso sufriera un daño, muy pronto tu corazón dejara de latir y morirás" dijo Kabuto levantándose del piso y ajustando sus lentes.

"(Maldición….esto está muy mal, si Kyuubi estuviera conmigo podría de algún modo hacer el proceso más lento…sin embargo esa no es una opción ahora)" pensaba Naruto mientras miraba a Kabuto.

Tsunade estaba asombrada por la habilidad de Naruto, esos tipos de movimientos no los había usado contra ella, ni tampoco esa velocidad, sin embargo sabía el daño que había recibido de Kabuto.

"(No tengo mucha opción…ha pasado mucho tiempo pero tendré que usar el shunshin rendan…pero si fallo todo habrá sido en vano)" pensó Naruto mientras guardaba su espada y se ponía en posición.

( N/a: Para que se recuerden como era es el tercer especial que sale en este video .com /watch?v=_3H7lcOy2Qc **Y Antes de seguir leyendo vayan a este link y carguen este video .com /watch?v=kglzmao1Hu0 y lo ponen cuando continúen leyendo.)**

"Espero que estés listo Kabuto…serás la primera persona en probar mi shunshin rendan…" Dijo Naruto empezando a dar los pequeños saltos antes de realizar el shukuchi.

"Porque no dejas de hablar y atacas Naruto-kun" dijo Kabuto confiado.

Naruto desapareció sin dejar algún rastro, lo cual sorprendió a Tsunade y a Kabuto, en un parpadeo Naruto apareció frente a Kabuto y lo golpeo con el mango de su espada dejándolo aturdido por un segundo, eso fue suficiente para que Naruto comenzara una sucesión de golpes, para un simple persona esos golpes parecerían ser tres o cuatro, pero para un shinobi o alguien con el sharingan, podría ver que eran varios golpes.

Naruto termino la sucesión de golpes con una patada haciendo que Kabuto fuera lanzado al aire, Naruto se dio la vuelta y miro por unos segundos a Tsunade diciendo "Ese collar es mío" una vez dijo eso, realizo otro shukuchi para alcanzar a Kabuto formando un rasengan en su mano.

Una vez en frente todo se vio en cámara lenta, Jiraiya y Orochimaru habían parado su pelea, asombrados por lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo Orochimaru sabía que si dejaba a Naruto con vida, luego se volvería un gran problema para él.

"Desaparece" Dijo Naruto golpeando a Kabuto con su rasengan, fue con tanta fuerza que lanzo a Kabuto a unas rocas dejándolo inmóvil.

(n/a: Fin de la canción)

"(Ra-Rayos…mi cuerpo no podrá aguantar por mucho tiempo…Hi-chan…Anko-chan…lo siento)" y con eso Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente, esto basto para que Tsunade reaccionara y corriera hacía Naruto.

(En Konoha)

Anko y Kyuubi estaban derramando lágrimas, ambas sabían que se debía a Naruto, era raro pero unos minutos atrás estaban bien, y ahora no podían parar de llorar.

"Hitomi ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no podemos estamos llorando?" Preguntaba Anko

"Naruto… ¡No puedo sentir la conexión con Naruto!" Grito Kyuubi asustando a Anko cada vez más.

Sabían que algo andaba mal, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?, Naruto estaba en peligro, ambas podían sentirlo, pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar, algo que ninguna quería hacer.

(Con Naruto)

Tsunade fue corriendo hacía Naruto, dándole la vuelta y aplicando su chakra en su pecho, esperando poder reparar el daño antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¡Naruto! Por favor…no otra vez" decía Tsunade tratando de curar a Naruto.

Después de unos segundos, la respiración de Naruto se volvió normal, lo cual hizo que Tsunade volviera a la calma, lo había logrado, había podido salvar a Naruto.

Orochimaru vio a Naruto que aún estaba débil, y decidido acabar con él de una vez, sacando su espada de la garganta se dirigió hacía Naruto esperando atravesarlo con su espada.

Para su sorpresa, Tsunade bloqueo el ataque utilizando su cuerpo, y contraataco con uno de sus legendarios puños.

"¿Por qué proteges a este niño Tsunade?" Pregunto Orochimaru.

"Porque…te diré porque… ¡Porque ese es el deber de un hokage! Y como la quinta Hokage es mi deber proteger a mis shinobis" Dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie.

Orochimaru sabía que se encontraba en problemas, y sintiendo una pulsación en la dirección de Kabuto supo que aún seguía con vida, pero muy vagamente.

"Esto no quedara así Tsunade, te arrepentirás de haberte aliado con la hoja" Dijo Orochimaru retirándose con el cuerpo de Kabuto.

Unos días después Naruto estaba completamente recuperado y listo para partir, había completado otra misión con éxito, Tsunade lo miro y fue hacía donde estaba él.

"Ten Naruto, te lo ganaste" dijo colocándole el collar en su cuello. "Sé que crecerás para convertirte en un gran hombre y en un gran guerrero" una vez dicho esto le dio un beso en su frente.

Naruto se sonrojo y decidido seguir caminando, en muy poco tiempo vería a sus dos amadas, lo que él no sabía era que ellas lo esperaban pero no para darle una cálida bienvenida.

"(Estoy feliz de volver a la aldea…sin embargo… ¿Por qué siento escalofríos cuando pienso en Hi-chan y Anko-chan)

* * *

LS: Otro capítulo que llega a su fin, pensé que nunca iba a terminar, termine esta capitulo a las 5:13 pm del día viernes, ( -_- nunca mencione que terminaría a cierta hora…el punto es que tendrían un nuevo capítulo para ahora y eso hice haha)

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado así que por favor dejen un review para darme su opinión, como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado este fic, e incluso después de tanto tiempo lo siguen haciendo.

No queda mas que decir que ¡Hasta el próximo viernes! (o sábado)

Lighting-Squall


	13. Chapter 12

**LS:** Hola pueblo, como les había prometido aquí les traigo la continuación de nuestra historia, lamentablemente ya no pude poner este capítulo el día viernes por cuestiones de trabajo y estudios, pero por fin aquí esta, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 12

"La traición de Sasuke Primera Parte"

Han pasado varios días desde que Naruto regreso con Tsunade a la aldea, todos estaban felices por ver a alguien como Tsunade de vuelta, el recibimiento de Naruto por parte de la aldea no había sido tan malo, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo del recibimiento que tuvo por parte de sus novias.

**Flashback**

Era hora de que Naruto realizara el acto más peligroso de toda su carrera como ninja y samurái….entrar a su departamento donde lo esperaban sus dos amadas, lamentablemente no pudo dar un paso más, ya que la puerta se abrió antes de tocarla y detrás de ella estaba Anko con una cara de sorpresa, luego cambio a enojo y por ultimo a una cara triste y lágrimas empezando a caer de sus ojos.

Naruto observaba las distintas reacciones con asombro y miedo a la vez, sabía que esto no terminaría bien, para su sorpresa esta fue una de las pocas veces en las que tuvo razón, y sin pensarlo dos veces Anko lo arrastro al interior del apartamento.

"¡NARUTO-KUN!" Dijo Kyuubi lanzándose sobre él, y dándole un gran abrazo, llevando su rostro hacía su pecho, luego fue el turno de Anko quien hizo lo mismo.

Para desdicha de Naruto el abrazo termino demasiado rápido para su gusto, y una vez ambas revisaron que se encontrara bien, se miraron mutuamente y movieron su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

*SMACK*

Ambas le dieron un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza, fue con tanta fuerza que había quedado con un ligero mareo.

"¿¡Se podría saber porque hicieron eso!" Pregunto Naruto tocándose la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor.

"¡Eso te pasa por preocuparnos de esa manera!" dijo Kyuubi antes de seguir hablando "En todo este tiempo que te fuiste nunca te comunicaste con ninguna de nosotras" cada segundo que pasaba Kyuubi se iba enojando más y más.

Naruto por su parte se sentía culpable, sabía que podía usar su invocación de dragones para mandar algún mensaje, sin embargo por todo su entrenamiento se había olvidado de hacerlo.

"¡Y eso no es todo!" dijo Anko viendo que Kyuubi no podía seguir a causa de su enojo "Sabemos que algo grabe paso y queremos saber qué fue lo que paso en tu viaje" dijo Anko sin darle opción alguna.

Naruto paso a contarles lo que había pasado, desde su pelea contra aktasuki, hasta la batalla que tuvo contra Kabuto y Orochimaru, ambas solo podían escuchar con horror y miedo por lo que Naruto había pasado.

Después de lanzarse sobre Naruto una vez más para que las confortara, ambas decidieron que de ahora en adelante si una de ellas no podía viajar con Naruto (Anko), Kyuubi iría de todos modos, para asegurarse que Naruto estuviera bien en todo momento.

Pero aun después de todo decidieron perdonar a Naruto, y para su suerte le permitieron dormir con ellas en la cama, aunque aún era muy joven para tener relaciones aun podía "explorar" un poco con ellas.

**/Flashback**

"En parte tuve mucha suerte de que todo terminara así" dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la oficina de Tsunade, al llegar pudo asombrarse de la calidad de Hokage que habían conseguido, de todos los países elementales Naruto debía estar en el único país en el que su kage estuviera ebria y dormida en el trabajo.

"No puedo creer que este dormida en el trabajo…" Dijo Naruto en voz baja, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir pero necesitaba despertarla, tomo un fuerte respiro y se preparó para gritar. "¡ANCIANA!" grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas

Por suerte eso fue todo lo que Necesito decir para que Tsunade despertara, y Naruto fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en la cara, mandándolo a la pared más cercana. Tsunade aun medio dormida empezaba a entender lo que había sucedido.

"Lo siento Naruto, no fue mi intención" dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si…claro, ¿podría saber porque me has llamado?" Dijo Naruto seriamente esperando que fuera una misión.

"Necesito que vayas al hospital y veas la condición de Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi, iría yo misma pero como puedes ver tengo mucho papeleo que hacer" dijo Tsunade

Esto era el colmo para Naruto, dejo de pasar tiempo con sus novias para ir a ver la condición de ese bueno para nada y su "sensei", y todavía Tsunade tenía el descaro de decirle que tenía mucho trabajo.

Aunque Naruto deseaba negarse a hacerlo sabía perfectamente que era un chuunin, y por lo tanto debía obedecer las órdenes de su kage sin importar lo que fuera, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se preparó para ir al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con Sakura, ella lo miro de forma nerviosa y con miedo, aun no podía olvidar como había dejado a Naruto atrás en la segunda parte de los exámenes chuunin.

"Naruto…gracias por traer a Tsunade-sama para curar a Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura haciendo enojar a Naruto.

"No traje a Tsunade para curar a Sasuke, si ese idiota se hubiera quedado en la aldea el no estaría en el hospital" dijo Naruto viendo a Sakura con unos ojos llenos de frialdad.

Sakura simplemente se paralizo por la mirada, solo se limitó a seguir a Naruto ya que había escuchado que iría a ver a Sasuke, de algún modo ella quería reparar al equipo siete, unirlos como antes, pero una pequeña voz en su mente le decía que no sería posible.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sasuke vieron que no estaba en su cama, sino en la ventana viendo hacía el exterior, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto le entro una gran ira y celos de su poder, el sello de Orochimaru palpitando en su cuello impulsándolo a pelear.

"Vamos al techo" dijo Sasuke caminando fuera de la habitación.

Naruto sabía que quería pelear, pero estaría bien, cumpliría su pequeño capricho y le enseñaría a no ser tan confiado y de pajo quitarle su complejo de superioridad, Naruto comenzó a seguir a Sasuke subiendo por las escaleras, Sakura al ver lo que estaba pasando decidió ir por ayuda.

Una vez que Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al techo ambos se miraron fijamente, Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque lo cual hizo que Naruto soltara una risa muy corta pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Sasuke se enfureciera aún más.

Sasuke comenzó a atacar a Naruto con una serie de golpes, los cuales Naruto podía esquivar perfectamente e incluso con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué gastar tu energía cuando aún no sales del hospital? Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos para ver la cara de Sasuke llena de ira y celos.

"Alguien como tú no debería tener ese poder…solo un Uchiha debería de tenerlo, somos los mejores en toda la aldea" dijo Sasuke preparándose para lanzar una bola de fuego.

Sasuke empezó a realizar los sellos pero paro a medio camino cuando vio que Naruto no estaba en su lugar, unas gotas de sudor frio bajaron de su frente cuando vio que Naruto se encontraba justo a su lado, viendo a la dirección opuesta.

"Dime Sasuke…si los Uchihas son tan elite, ¿cómo es posible que hayan sido asesinados por una sola persona?…y aún mejor, ¿Por qué no ha existido ningún Uchiha que fuera Hokage?" dijo Naruto dándole una patada mandándolo a las rejas que rodeaban el techo.

Este comentario solo sirvió para enojar a Sasuke que empezó a formar el chidori, Naruto vio lo que hacía y decidió formar un pequeño rasengan en su mano.

"Si así es como quieres jugar…entonces veamos cual de nuestros ataques es el más fuerte" dijo Naruto

Con un grito de ira Sasuke se lanzó hacía Naruto su chidori cargado al máximo, Naruto simplemente se quedó en su lugar esperando a que Sasuke se acercara, cuando ambos estaban al alcance del otro ambos extendieron sus brazos para atacarse.

Antes de que sus ataques pudieran tocar al otro Kakashi apareció rápidamente y los lanzo a ambos en distintas direcciones, el chidori de Sasuke hizo un agujero en el muro, al ver esto soltó una risa llena de confianza al ver el daño que había causado, cuando vio el golpe que Naruto había hecho no podía evitar sonreír aún más, el rasengan de Naruto había dejado una pequeña marca en el contenedor de agua.

Esta risa no le duro mucho, y enseguida su ira volvió a resurgir, al cabo de unos segundos esa pequeña marca se empezó a hacer más grande hasta que destruyo la mitad del contenedor, Naruto simplemente mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver la cara que ponían sus ex compañeros y su ex maestro.

"(Todo ese poder…¿Cuánto has avanzado Naruto?)" Se preguntaba Kakashi.

"(Ese poder debería ser de un Uchiha)" pensaba Sasuke

Sakura por su parte solo daba gracias que Kakashi llegara en ese momento, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde.

Después de todo el conflicto Naruto regreso a informarle a Tsunade de lo sucedido, ella temía que algo así pudiera pasar, según los informes que había recibido Sasuke debía pasar una evaluación Psicológica a causa del Tsukuyomi, por el momento lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlo en observación y esperar lo mejor.

Al día siguiente Naruto decidió pasar tiempo de calidad con Anko y Kyuubi en su lugar favorito, el mismo lugar donde había entrenado con Jun hace tanto tiempo, por alguna razón las flores y plantas estaban cerca de la cascada e incluso a sus alrededores parecían tener siempre el mismo color y vida que antes, no había ninguna planta o flor muriendo.

"Naru-kun… ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto Kyuubi quien estaba sentada a un lado de Naruto.

"No pasa nada Hi-chan, por lo menos aun no…tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá, aun no sé lo que es, y eso es lo que me preocupa" dijo Naruto dando un suspiro,

""No te preocupes Naruto-kun, sea lo que sea estoy seguro que no será nada grave, después de todo eres muy fuerte" dijo Anko pensando en la batalla que había tenido con Orochimaru.

"Gracias a las dos, pero sin embargo no puedo dejar de preocuparme, aun así lo mejor será esperar, lo mejor será que disfrutemos este día juntos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Sasuke una kunoichi había entrado por la ventana, su pelo rojo como el fuego, una figura que muchas chicas de su edad matarían por tener.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo Sasuke viendo fijamente a la kunoichi

"Mi nombre es Tayuya y vengo por parte de Orochimaru-sama" dijo Tayuya

Al escuchar ese nombre instintivamente se tocó el cuello, donde tenía aquel sello, el cual Kakashi había bloqueado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Sasuke sonando imponente

"Vengo por la oferta que te dio Orochimaru-sama, si aún te interesa vendrás con nosotros esta noche" dijo Tayuya viendo la reacción de Sasuke

Sasuke había recordado lo que Orochimaru le había dicho en el bosque de la muerte, alguien como Orochimaru le daría mucho poder a Sasuke, de eso no había duda alguna, esta aldea solo lo estaba haciendo más débil, y eso sería algo que no permitiría a ningún costo.

"Está bien, esta noche iré con ustedes" dijo Sasuke pensando en todo el poder que ganaría al ir con Orochimaru.

Tayuya le menciono que lo estarían esperando en la salida de la aldea y que llegara a media noche, Sasuke no dijo nada y volvió a dormir, dejando que Tayuya se fuera, lo que él no se imaginaba es que esta sería la última vez que Sasuke pondría un pie vivo en la aldea de la hoja.

Al llegar la noche Sasuke estaba listo para partir, por fin se alejaría de esta débil aldea, para ir a una aldea mucho más fuerte, muy pronto haría pagar a Itachi por haber destruido a su clan

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Dijo Sakura quien había seguido a Sasuke

"Sakura…. ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Sasuke

"Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital?" dijo Sakura temiendo que algo le pasara a su amado.

"Escucha Sakura… me voy a ir de Konoha, esta aldea lo único que hace es volverme más débil" dijo Sasuke.

"…no….dime que no es cierto… ¡SASUKE-KUN!" dijo Sakura llorando, Sasuke no dijo nada y solo se limitó a seguir avanzando.

"Sasuke-kun….si no puedo detenerte entonces… ¡déjame ir contigo! ¡Yo también abandonare esta aldea!" dijo Sakura llorando aún más fuerte, si debía traicionar a la aldea para estar con Sasuke entonces así seria.

"Sakura…" Dijo Sasuke moviéndose rápidamente atrás de ella, le susurro un gracias y la dejo inconsciente, después de ponerla en una banca se dirigió a la salida.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura le dijo a Tsunade lo que había ocurrido, pero no le dijo que ella también había planeado irse de la aldea, Tsunade rápidamente llamo a Naruto, quien llego a los pocos minutos.

"Naruto, tengo una misión de rango A para ti" dijo Tsunade con un tono muy serio, demasiado serio para Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke se ha escapado de la aldea, para unirse a Orochimaru" dijo la hokage viendo la reacción de Naruto.

Naruto simplemente cerro los ojos para calmar su enojo, sabía que algo iba a pasar ¿Pero esto? Sasuke había llegado muy lejos, la traición era algo que Naruto nunca perdonaría.

"Naruto, quiero que armes un equipo de cinco personas y salgan en busca de Sasuke" dijo Tsunade.

"Entiendo Hokage-sama, en ese caso me llevare a Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Neji" dijo Naruto, sabía perfectamente que tendría un buen equipo de búsqueda y ataque.

"Muy bien, cuando estén listos quiero que salgan y lo capturen cuanto antes" dijo Tsunade.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura salieron de la habitación, ella simplemente lo miro con deseos de decirle algo, pero no podía hacerlo, Naruto viendo su problema decidió hablarle aun en contra de su voluntad.

"Que sucede Sakura?" dijo Naruto

"Naruto…por favor…por lo que más quieras, ¡Trae a Sasuke-kun!" dijo Sakura derramando lágrimas "Eres el único capaz de detenerlo….yo…trate de hacerlo pero no pude hacerlo" dijo Sakura recordando la noche anterior.

Por su puesto que ella no había tratado pensó Naruto, después de todo se trataba de Sakura, algo más había pasado la noche anterior y averiguaría que era lo que había sucedido

"Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Sasuke y tú?" dijo Firmemente mirando a Sakura.

Ella sabía que no habría caso de mentirle, de alguna forma u otra Naruto podría enterarse, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas empezó a hablar.

"Sabía que no podría detenerlo….así que…le dije que lo amaba y….que si era necesario también iría con el…" dijo Sakura llorando

Naruto no podía creer que tan ilusa era Sakura, peor aún, ella también planeaba huir de la aldea, Naruto se acercó a ella y Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, cortesía de la palma de Naruto.

"Sakura…no sé porque diablos eres una kunoichi de la hoja…alguien como tú es realmente patética, te das cuenta que ibas a abandonar a tu familia y amigos... ¡POR ALGUIEN QUIEN NO TE AMA!" Grito Naruto enojado "Realmente me enfermas…me pregunto cómo diablos me fije en ti hace mucho tiempo…traeré a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea" dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Sakura estaba feliz de escucharlo, sabía que había hecho algo malo, y Naruto tenía toda la razón de haberse comportado de esa forma, sabía que se merecía algo peor, luego esa felicidad se transformó en sufrimiento cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Naruto, antes de irse completamente.

"Traeré a Sasuke…después que mi espada haya perforado su corazón" dijo Naruto moviendo un poco la cabeza para que ver a Sakura, unos segundos después siguió caminando.

* * *

**LS: **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, palabras de ánimo y sugerencias, en otras palabras por sus reviews, en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora solo queda el ULTIMO capitulo para terminar con esta historia, y como les dije antes, continuar con la saga Shippuden.

Ahora antes de despedirme quiero darles dos noticias.

1.- El cap.13 será subido el día 17 de junio, ya que la otra semana será imposible para mi poder escribir, ya que el restaurante donde estoy trabajando estará más que lleno, PERO me daré de tarea escribir por lo menos dos páginas diarias, hasta llegar a esa fecha, así que esperen un capitulo largo.

2.- Les doy una sorpresa extra, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, de Naruto con la pareja (redobles) Naruto x Mei, la historia del fic, la podrán ver el mismo día que ponga el ultimo capitulo así que espérenlo con ansias.

En fin espero sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias.

Lighting-Squall


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

"Sasuke contra Naruto"

Naruto se encontraba esperando a los demás miembros de su equipo, mientras esperaba empezaba a planear cuál sería su formación, esta era una misión de rescate, sin embargo Sasuke no estaba solo, se encontraba junto a los guarda espaldas de Orochimaru.

"(Esta vez acabare con Sasuke, ha demostrado que es un peligro para la aldea)" dijo Naruto viendo que sus amigos se acercaban.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" dijo Naruto viendo la cara de pereza de Shikamaru

"Que problemático…justo cuando quería quedarme y ver las nubes" dijo Shikamaru

"Tendrás tiempo de hacerlo cuando regresemos, yo estoy listo para tener algo de acción" dijo Kiba emocionado.

"Shikamaru, ya que eres el que tiene más experiencia en estrategia que formación recomendarías hacer" dijo Naruto

"Deberíamos ir en línea recta, Kiba debería ir de primero ya que con su sentido de olfato puede detectar si hay algo adelante, segundo iré yo, de esa forma dependiendo que pase podría cambiar la formación, Tercero deberá ir Naruto, él es la persona más fuerte de los cuatro y puede asistir tanto enfrente como atrás, Chouji deberá ser cuarto, no tiene la velocidad pero si el poder y lo aprovecharemos al máximo, por ultimo Neji, con su byakugan podrá decirnos si vienen más enemigos desde nuestros puntos ciegos"

"Me parece bien, ahora tengan en cuenta que esta es una misión de rescate, sin embargo si nuestro objetivo se resiste usaremos toda la fuerza necesaria" Dijo Naruto viendo a cada uno de su escuadrón.

Todos sabían de la fricción que había entre Sasuke y Naruto, más que todo por los celos de Sasuke, así que esto terminaría con la muerte de uno de los dos. Todos comenzaron a correr hacía el bosque, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras seguían avanzando Naruto se encontraba hablando con Kyuubi, ella había decidido acompañarlo a como diera lugar, y Anko no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Flashback

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento hablando con Anko y Kyuubi sobre su misión, sabía que la experiencia de Anko le sería útil, y claro aprovechaba para pasar un tiempo con sus novias.

"Esto no me gusta para nada" dijo Anko acostada a un lado de Naruto.

"Lo sé, pero de cualquier forma debo de hacerlo, una misión es una misión" dijo Naruto llevando a Anko a su pecho

"Aun así, cada uno de esos guarda espaldas tiene el sello maldito, así que no sabes cómo esto pueda resultar, sé que estarás bien, pero aun así no puedo quitarme este mal presentimiento" dijo Anko cerrando los ojos mientras usaba a Naruto como almohada.

"Todo estará bien, después de todo tengo una razón muy importante por la que debo regresar" Dijo Naruto besando a Anko "Además Hi-chan estará conmigo, sé que también quisieras acompañarme pero no te preocupes, ahora que tal si aprovechamos un poco mas este tiempo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un poco pervertida.

Fin de flashback

Naruto fue despertado de su trance por la voz de Kiba, quien había olfateado algo a la distancia.

"¡Naruto! Puedo olfatear la esencia de cinco ninjas, incluyendo a Sasuke, al parecer estuvieron peleando y cinco de ellos se alejaron por el olor de la sangre" dijo Kiba

"(Anko tenía razón, los guarda espaldas de Orochimaru están con ese traidor)" dijo Naruto

"Quiero que todos se preparen, si esas cinco personas están con Sasuke significa que deberemos pelear con esas personas, quiero que estén pendientes de cada movimiento a sus alrededores, encuéntrenlos antes de que ellos ataquen" dijo Naruto seriamente, sabiendo que la vida de su escuadrón estaba en sus manos.

Mientras seguían avanzando Kiba logro detectar un sello el cual se encontraba en uno de los árboles, Shikamaru lo vio a tiempo e hizo que se detuvieran.

"¿Qué pasa Shika?" Pregunto Chouji

"Un sello explosivo, si llegamos a pisar el cable que está unido al sello estaremos en graves problemas" dijo Shikamaru.

"Neji, utiliza tu byakugan para detectar si hay más sellos" Dijo Naruto viendo a sus alrededores.

"¡Los veo! Están muy bien distribuidos, sin embargo será fácil esquivarlos con mi byakugan" Dijo Neji observando cada uno de los sellos.

"Muy bien, en ese caso quiero que desactives los sellos, con tus ojos puedes observar el flujo de chakra en el sello y cortarlo sin dañar el papel y hacer que se active" dijo Naruto.

Neji hizo lo que Naruto le había dicho y en unos cuantos minutos ya había desactivado cada uno de los sellos, mientras seguían avanzando Neji detecto a los guarda espaldas de Orochimaru pero no había señal de Sasuke.

"Esperen un momento…al fondo ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Kiba viendo lo que parecía ser un barril, sin embargo era demasiado grande para ser uno ordinario, y estaba cubierto de sellos.

Neji utilizo su byakugan para ver un poco más de cerca ese "barril" y descubrió una débil señal de chakra.

"¡Hay alguien dentro de ese barril! Puedo ver una pequeña cantidad de chakra adentro" dijo Neji, sin dejar de ver su objetivo.

Pronto un Kunai se dirigió hacia donde ellos se encontraban y pegado a él se encontraba un sello explosivo, al no tener mucho tiempo para esquivar fueron expulsados por la explosión haciendo saber su posición.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos compañía," dijo Sakon uno de los ninjas de Orochimaru "parece que tienen un poco de habilidad al haber pasado por mi trampa de explosivos"

"Será mejor que nos deshagamos de ellos" dijo Tayuya viendo fijamente a Naruto.

"**No me gusta nada esa mirada… ¡Naru-kun es mío!" **dijo Kyuubi dentro de Naruto.

Al ver que no tendrían opción más de pelear Naruto miro de reojo a Shikamaru y asintió levemente con su cabeza, Shikamaru realizo su técnica para inmovilizarlos con su sombra.

"Bueno yo no diría eso…"Dijo Sakon dándole la señal a Jirobo para que realizara su ataque, dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo y así liberándolos de la posesión de Shikamaru, sin embargo con la parte de la tierra que había sido afectada se convirtió en un domo encima de Naruto y los demás, dejándolos atrapados.

"Yo me encargare de ellos, ustedes pueden adelantarse" dijo Jirobo

"Está bien, te lo encargaremos, pero termina pronto no tenemos tiempo que perder" dijo Sakon.

"¡Maldición! No puedo creer que hayamos caído en su trampa" dijo Kiba viendo que estaban atrapados, "Lo tengo ¡Tsuuga!" Kiba realizo uno de sus ataques dejando una gran marca en uno de los muros, sin embargo a los pocos segundos se empezó a reparar.

"Hay algo raro… ¡byakugan!" Neji empezó a ver que Jirobo se encontraba del otro lado reparando el muro al mismo tiempo estaba absorbiendo el chakra de todos, cuando Neji les dijo lo que había descubierto una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Naruto.

"Tengo una idea, pero necesitare que se hagan aun lado" dijo Naruto colocándose en medio del domo.

"Naruto ¿qué planeas hacer?" pregunto Shikamaru

"Este domo absorbe chakra ¿no es así? Sin embargo estoy seguro que podre destruir este domo con mi espada" Naruto cerro sus ojos concentrando su poder en su espada "Mikazuki no shōtotsu" (Golpe de la luna creciente) Naruto desenvaino a gran velocidad su espada haciendo un corte vertical, esto fue suficiente para partir el domo a la mitad.

Jirobo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, como era posible que uno de sus ataques más fuertes haya sido vencido por una simple espada.

"Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer será un desperdicio de tiempo pelear contra ti" dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa, al ver a su alrededor noto que los otros ninjas se habían ido del lugar.

"¡Naruto! Déjamelo a mí…yo me encargare de él, ustedes vayan por el resto" dijo Chouji con una mirada de seguridad

"Chouji…" Shikamaru no podía creer el cambio que tenía su mejor amigo, esta confianza es algo que nunca había mostrado hasta ahora.

"Confío en ti Chouji, será mejor que te apresures, te estaremos esperando" dijo Naruto dándole la espalda a Chouji y siguiendo su camino junto con el resto del grupo.

"En verdad crees que puedes derrotarme…es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, ¡Te matare!" dijo Jirobo lanzándose a Chouji.

Chouji saco tres pastillas de distintos colores "Primero la azul…Houregan" al tomarse la pastilla su fuerza se incrementó, sin embargo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría cuando terminara las tres pastillas.

Ambos empezaron a medir sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco Chouji empezó a ganar ventaja y termino lanzando a Jirobo a unos árboles.

"(Maldición…aun con solo una pastilla mi cuerpo me está doliendo demasiado)" Pensó Chouji sin quitarle la vista a Jirobo

"Golpeas bien, sin embargo esto no es suficiente como para vencerme" dijo Jirobo levantándose

Jirobo comenzó a atacarlo aumentando su poder y utilizando su sello maldito, lo cual empezó a ser mucho ara Chouji.

"(Esto es malo…si esto sigue así moriré, no tengo opción, tendré que utilizar la segunda pastilla)" Pensó Chouji mientras saco de su bolsillo la segunda pastilla y se la metió a la boca.

Utilizando su nueva fuerza empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta ser un gigante, y lanzándose hacía Jirobo, por un segundo pensó que todo había terminado, sin embargo Jirobo lo comenzó a levantar usando el segundo nivel de su sello maldito.

El poder de Jirobo había vuelto a aumentar y Chouji sabía que no quedaría más opción que utilizar la última pastilla, Chouji saco la pastilla y se la metió a la boca, a los pocos segundos su cuerpo se transformó volviéndose más delgado y unas alas de chakra se formaron en su espalda.

Cada golpe que Jirobo lanzaba Chouji lo bloqueaba fácilmente y contraatacaba con sus propios golpes, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, utilizando sus últimas energías Chouji logra acabar con Jirobo.

"Rayos…no tengo más energías para seguir…Shikamaru…amigos…confió en…ustedes" Dijo Chouji antes de desmayarse a la par de un árbol.

**(N/a: Estoy pensando que esta será la única pelea de las que salieron aquí, porque estoy más que seguro que ustedes quieren ver la pelea de Sasuke contra Naruto hehe, así que dedicare el resto a eso, las demás peleas van a pasar igual que el manga así que no se pierden de nada)**

Naruto al fin había alcanzado a Sasuke, dejando atrás a Gaara contra kimimaro, Naruto estaba seguro que todos estarían bien, ahora solo quedaban Sasuke y él, Naruto jamás perdonaría cualquier tipo de traición, así que disfrutaría encargarse de Sasuke.

"No te parece apropiado Naruto…pelear en este lugar…el valle del final" dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa

"No sé porque te ríes Sasuke, cuando esto termine, Itachi será el último Uchiha con vida" dijo Naruto sus ojos volviéndose un azul oscuro.

"**Ten cuidado Naru-kun, puedo sentir a alguien más observando la pelea, no puedo saber quién es, ni tampoco su posición, así que debes estar alerta**" dijo Kyuubi preocupada

"(Todo estará bien, intentare terminar esto rápido)" dijo Naruto

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron unos segundos antes de que los dos empezaran a correr, el iris del Sharingan giraba a gran velocidad, ambos lanzando y atrapando el puño del otro.

"Te demostrare porque el clan Uchiha es de los elites de Konoha" dijo Sasuke comenzando a preparar un chidori

"¿Enserio piensas atacarme con eso?... patético" dijo Naruto formando un rasengan en su mano.

"Naruto…. Una vez que te mate tendré la última forma del sharingan" dijo Sasuke convenciéndose más de que sería el ganador.

Cuando ambos ataque chocaron entre si se formó una gran explosión, lanzando a Sasuke a la cascada y a Naruto al otro lado del lago, sin embargo Naruto cayo de pie.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Sasuke? Ahora ve como un clan tan "elite" como los Uchiha fueron exterminados tan fácilmente." Al escuchar eso Sasuke se puso aún más furioso haciendo que el sello maldito se extendiera al resto de su cuerpo.

"Naruto…. ¡Muere! Housenka no jutsu" Sasuke lanzo una bola de fuego a la dirección de Naruto, al ver dicha bola desenvaino su espada rápidamente, la velocidad de la espada hizo que la bola de fuego se partiera en dos.

Sin embargo esto fue suficiente para que Sasuke comenzara a atacar a Naruto, conectando varios golpes y terminando con una patada que lanzo a Naruto hacia unas rocas. Kyuubi por su parte estaba furiosa, Naruto se estaba confiando y ahora estaba pagando el precio de ello.

"**¡Naruto deja de confiarte! ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada del pasado? ¡Pelea enserio!**" Gritaba Kyuubi al ver a su amado ser golpeado por ese insecto.

"(¿¡Como pude confiarme así! No… esto no terminara así…ya basta de juegos)" pensó Naruto poniéndose de pie.

"Sasuke…prepárate a morir" dijo Naruto antes de usar el shukuchi.

La velocidad de Naruto era sorprendente pero gracias al sello maldito Sasuke podía observar sus movimientos

"¡Eso no funcionara conmigo Naruto! Mi Sharingan puede ver tus movimientos" grito Sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego a la dirección de Naruto quien dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a realizar el shukuchi.

"(Eso es Sasuke, sigue confiándote…cometerás el mismo error que cometí, y cuando lo hagas… será el último error que harás en tu vida)" pensaba Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sasuke con su espada en mano.

"¡Aun puedo verte!" dijo Sasuke lanzándose a Naruto.

"(Perfecto, es hora de atacar)" Naruto realizo el shukuchi a dos pasos para incrementar su velocidad, esto hizo que Sasuke se detuviera ¿Cómo diablos había aumentado su velocidad, incluso con su sharingan estaba teniendo dificultad para seguirlo.

Naruto comenzó a golpear a Sasuke, cada golpe siendo más fuerte que el anterior, Sasuke comenzó a sentir algo que no había sentido desde su encuentro con Orochimaru…miedo…Sasuke empezaba a sentir un gran miedo hacía Naruto, como alguien como él podía tener tanta fuerza, ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial?

"(No tengo más opción…usare el regalo que Orochimaru me ha dado)" Sasuke comenzó a liberar más su chakra, lo cual hizo que su sello pasara al segundo nivel.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a cambiar, su piel se empezó a oscurecer y de su espalda unas alas en forma de manos comenzaron a salir.

"¡Esta vez morirás Naruto, este es el poder que Orochimaru me ha dado, el poder para volverme la persona más fuerte del mundo" dijo Sasuke lanzándose hacía Naruto y atacándolo a gran velocidad.

"(Así que Sasuke también puede transformarse con su sello, esto solo demuestra lo bajo que ha caído)" Pensaba Naruto

"**Naru-kun, es hora que acabes con ese insecto, puedo sentir la presencia de antes cada vez más fuerte" **Dijo Kyuubi.

"Prepárate a sentir el chidori a su máximo poder" dijo Sasuke usando todo su chakra para crear el ultimo chidori

"En ese caso te daré la misma cortesía y te mostrare el rasengan" dijo Naruto formando un rasengan de color azul con pequeñas estelas de color rojo.

Una vez Sasuke terminara su chidori comenzó a correr hacía Naruto, el cual unos segundos después comenzó a correr hacia Sasuke, ambos ataques chocando entre si formando aun una explosión más grande, la única diferencia es que esta vez fue Sasuke quien salió disparado a una de las paredes de la montaña.

"Mi…Miserable" dijo Sasuke intentando pararse con dificultad

"Sabes Sasuke…había pensado en matarte, pero creo que para ti hay algo peor que la muerte" dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente a Sasuke con su espada en mano "Un Uchiha no es nada…sin sus ojos" Cuando termino de decirlo utilizo la forma más rápida del shukuchi y dio un golpe horizontal hacia los ojos, cuidando lo suficiente para dañar solo los ojos.

Sasuke empezó a gritar del dolor, Naruto se había atrevido a quitarle la vista, esto no podría terminar así.

De uno de los arbustos un Kunai salió disparado hacia la pierna de Naruto, a causa del cansancio no había podido detectarlo.

"**¡Naruto! El Kunai tiene un anestésico**" dijo Kyuubi intentando destruir la sustancia en su cuerpo.

Naruto por su parte empezaba a sentir la anestesia, podía sentir como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

"Kukuku…Vaya desorden…nunca pensé que te atreverías a atacar los ojos de Sasuke" dijo la persona que salía de los arbustos.

"Kabuto…Así que eras tú el que estaba escondido…" dijo Naruto tratando de mantenerse despierto

"Eso no es importante Naruto-kun, me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pero debo llevarme a Sasuke…" dijo Kabuto

Kabuto recogió a Sasuke y se lo llevo rápidamente, por lo que había visto tenían una pequeña posibilidad de salvar los ojos de Sasuke, pero tendrían que actuar rápido, Orochimaru-sama no estaría feliz por esto.

Naruto por su parte callo, por los efectos de la anestesia, un tiempo después Naruto se encontraba en un hospital, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó, pero podía ver a Anko dormida en una silla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?" se preguntaba Naruto en voz baja, una pequeña nube de humo se formó del otro lado de la cama y de ella salió Kyuubi quien se abalanzo hacía Naruto dándole un gran abrazo, con todo el ruido Anko se despertó y al verlos en una cama hizo lo que toda persona normal haría…se lanzó a la cama con ellos.

"Naruto ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntaba Anko sin parar.

"Tranquila An-chan, te lo explicare todo pero déjame responder" dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente, Anko se sonrojo un poco al escuchar su nuevo sobre nombre.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirlo lo que había pasado Tsunade, Kakashi y Jiraiya llegaron a la habitación, Kakashi le explico que él lo había encontrado en el suelo, pero ahora todos querían saber que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando Naruto les explico lo que había pasado sabían que era lo mejor que podía pasar, Sasuke era un traidor, y aunque por ley debían de traerlo de vuelta a la aldea él estaba demasiado corrompido como para perdonarlo por sus crimines.

"Naruto Jiraiya tiene algo muy importante que decirte" dijo Tsunade.

"Naruto, Akatsuki se ha comenzado a mover, y es por eso que he decidido llevarte a un viaje de entrenamiento, esto hará que akatsuki no pueda encontrarte tan fácilmente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará Naruto fuera de la aldea?" Pregunto Anko temiendo no pasar tiempo con su amado.

"Como mínimo serán tres años" dijo Jiraiya viendo la cara de horror en Anko

"Tres-tres años…" Anko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no era justo que Naruto tuviera que irse cuando apenas había entrado en la Aldea.

Tsunade al ver la expresión de Anko se le ocurrió algo para ayudarla.

"Y es por eso que Anko tendrá una misión de rango "S" la cual será la de acompañar a Naruto y servir como refuerzo en su entrenamiento" dijo Tsunade viendo como una sonrisa se apoderaba de la cara de Anko

Por su parte Naruto no podía creer la suerte que tendría al pasar tres años junto a Anko y Kyuubi…aunque Jiraiya estaría ahí con ellos…esto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, estos serían tres años muy interesantes.

FIN

* * *

**LS: **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO A LO LARGO DE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE DE NUEVOS COMIENZOS! ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

No puedo creer que este fic haya llegado a su fin, ha sido un largo camino pero me he divertido en el camino, y todos sus reviews me han hecho un mejor autor o por lo menos eso me gusta pensar haha, ahora que he terminado este me puedo comenzar a concentrar en mi siguiente fic de NaruxMei el cual será titulado "En completa Oscuridad" así que los dejare con solo eso para que se imaginen de que será.

Aun no hay fecha de salida de este fic pero espero que sea algún día de Septiembre u Octubre, así que no esperaran mucho.

Con respecto a Destinos….aún no se si lo voy a continuar tal y como esta o lo voy a volver a hacer, todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga, pero de igual forma de que tendrán un fic en el futuro lo tendrán.

No me queda nada más que decir excepto gracias, gracias y muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, y espero verlos en mi próximo fic!

Espero sus reviews!

Lighting-Squall


	15. He Regresado

No puedo creer que aun despues de tanto tiempo aun sigan leyendo mis historias, y aun mas que les hayan gustado así que traigo un par de noticias.

- Sigo vivo y aun estoy en la cominidad solo que ahora solo leo en vez de escribir historias.

- Viendo que a tantos les ha gustado mis dos historias pienso hacer algo que les va a agradar. Así es voy a continuar una de ellas ya que me lo han pedido varios de ustedes O hare una nueva historia.

- Así que pueden dejarme sugerencias de lo que quieren, puedo continuar Destinos, Nuevos comienzos, O la nueva historia (no dire todavia detalles) y de ser así hay un lado malo, ya que paso bastante ocupado no podre actualizar seguido, sin embargo tengan por seguro que cada capitulo sera bastante largo para que todos esten satisfechos y asi mismo como disculpa por la espera entre capitulos.

Y lo que no he pensado todavia mucho es si la historia la escribire en ingles o español, pero eso lo vere despues o lo que ustedes digan en los reviews de esta nota (cualquiera de los fics) dejare hasta el miercoles de la otra semana para ver lo que han decidido y el sabado 15 de Junio dire en que fic, voy a trabajar.

Sin mas que decir muchas gracias por todavia seguir leyendo mis fics y dejando sus comentarios, es gracias a su apoyo y reviews que he vuelto de nuevo :Db así que los vere muy pronto.


	16. Decision Final

Bueno tal y como dije ahora diría que fic iba a continuar y pues como todos han dicho continuare con Nuevos comienzos, el cual será en otro Fic, por ahora no tengo idea como lo llamare, pero eso es lo de menos, así que esten atentos porque muy pronto tendran el primer capitulo de esta segunda parte de nuevos comienzos...(enserio necesito un buen nombre)


End file.
